Solo Una Historia De Amor
by CaMi Blau und Himmel
Summary: Solo una historia de emociones, celos y engaños, donde los sentimientos y el orgullo juegan un papel muy importante... pero ante todo se encuentra el AMOR.(modificado, así que deben leerlo)
1. Capítulo N° 1 Hermione

Hermione

Mañana comenzará un nuevo año en Hogwarts, pero también en último. Es una noche oscura, las estrellas no brillan con su total normalidad, mientras que el viento asota las calles de Londres. Pero a pesar de todo, en lo único que puedo pensar es en "ÉL", en aquellos cabellos rojizos y ojos azules que provocan que mi corazón se agite y que un cosquilleo devore todo mi cuerpo.

Intento terminar de empacar todo lo necesario para Hogwarts, pero los aquellos sentimientos son más poderosos, distraída cada segundo, sin que me dejen cometer algún acto.

Hermione no pienses más en eso!,

Pero no puedo, sé que nunca pasará nada entre él y yo, que no hay mínima posibilidad, pero... ¿Qué le puedo hacer?, no lo puedo sacar de mi mente, y menos de mi corazón.

Sé que jamás tendré un huequito en el suyo, a parte del de solo ser su mejor amiga, ¿Qué podrá encontrar en esta simple niña, ojos marrones, cabello alborotado, y un cuerpo peculiar, común y corriente, no exuberante como el de muchas del colegio? ¿Como le podré llegar a gustar si solo soy una ratona de biblioteca? Hermione!! ¿Por qué tan negativa? Pero... no lo sé, en este momento no sé nada, solo puedo pensar en él, ni siquiera en los estudios puedo concentrase. Todo me recuerda a Ron.

Imagino si pudiera existir el día en que esos ojos azules se enamoren de mí, imagino aquellos labios, que quieren besar los míos, imagino su inocente y

Travieso rostro, como el de un niño, pero a su vez con las expresiones adultas de aquel chico de 17 años.

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, pero luego vuelvo a la realidad y a caer en el mismo poso sin fondo.

- Hermione, ¿puedo pasar?

- Sí,-digo a mi madre que empieza a abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

- Mira, como sabemos, mañana partes en el expreso de Hogwarts, y antes de que te fueras te quería dar esto.

Una cadena que colgaba de su cuello fue recogida por sus manos para luego ser vista claramente por mis ojos, nunca antes la había visto ni notado su existencia. Es una gargantilla de oro, muy fina, y con un colgante en forma de corazón. Luego de que mi atención la haya captado por completo, la colocó sobre mi mano para luego cerrarla.

- Esto fue un regalo de tu abuela que me hizo antes de comenzar mi último año de colegio colegio, en este guardé muchas cosas y sentimientos, pero ahora quiero dártelo para que lo conserves y descubras que es - dijo

- Gracias mamá, es bellísimo- dije junto con un abrazo - pero...sobre eso de descubrir que es ¿No está claro que es una cadena y un corazón?,

Físicamente sí, pero quiero que descubras algo más allá de eso- dijo

Luego de despedirse con un beso, salió de mi habitación mirándome de cierta forma, con cierta ternura y amor, aunque algo más había en ella, no que que pude ser, hasta que luego desapareció de mi vista.

Lo último que me ha dicho me distrajo por un rato, observando este regalo, y tan preciado al parecer para mi mamá.

Pero mis pensamientos vuelven a algo que no quiero pensar, algo que da vuelta en mi cabeza y no quiere salir, algo que lleva el nombre de Ron Weasley, pero que quiero quitar de esta. ¿Como pude transformar una amistad en amor? ¡¿Acabo de decir amor?! ¿¡Realmente podría decir que es amor!? Ojalá que no, solo quiero vivir la lado de Ron como los amigos que somos, o los que supuestamente somos. Pero ¿cómo volver a ser la misma de antes? El último año pude ocultar mis sentimientos, pero este no se como saldrán las cosas.

Bueno he terminado de empacar, ya estoy lista para mañana partir a Hogwarts. Ahora leeré algo a ver si puedo distraerme y estudiar un poco....


	2. Capitulo N° 2 Ron

Ron

Comienzo a abrir los ojos y de a poco, la luz va penetrando por estos permitiéndome despertar, miro el reloj...

- Pero que horas son!. Maldito despertador.... o no, se hace tarde... Harry, Harry despierta, o no alcanzaremos a prepararnos para el expreso de Hogwarts.- _Digo sin poder abrir por totalidad los ojos, ya que la luz que los alumbra es demasiado radiante_.

- Hasta que por fin te despiertas no! Yo ya estoy listo, así que levántate rápido. Además, no le eches la culpa al pobre despertador, hizo todo lo posible para que despertaras, pero no lo hiciste, parece que soñabas muy profundamente con Hermione...- _comenzó a reírse cada vez más fuerte, con esa sonrisa maliciosa.. Claro, yo me puse rojo, de vergüenza y rabia._

- Já. Claro que no! Harry, no seas absurdo...

- Vamos, admítelo, te gusta, o por qué mas decías su nombre mientras dormías??

- Si seguro - _dije sarcásticamente_

- Bueno si no lo quieres admitir es problema tuyo, ahora levántate de una vez porque es tardísimo.

Una mirada fría corrió de mis ojos a los suyos, pero éste en cambio volvió a reír. En fin, desvié la vista, más vale que me apresure. Pero fui distraído al abrirse la puerta de mi habitación.

-Ronald apúrate, llegaremos tarde

-Ginny, sabes que me carga que me digas así.

-Si, si, si, mejor anda a ducharte...-_dio un pequeño suspiro, sonrió y dijo_- Hola Harry, buenos días...

-Ah claro, como te gusta Harry y lo prefieres ante que a tu buen y querido hermanito mayor lo tratas bien, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dices "buenos días Harry"- _reclamé imitando la voz de Ginny, pero al mismo tiempo divertido para ver su reacción._

Y como lo esperaba, ambos se sonrojaron, aunque me limité a ahogar la risa.

-Sueña "Ronald" -_respondió insegura, mientras su barbilla tiritaba_- como digas, ahora si nos haces el honor "RON" podrías apurarte, quería decirles que el desayuno ya está listo.

-si, si, si, ya vamos- _le dije, cosa que se fuera pronto_- ¿Porqué tan rojo, eh Harry?

-No bromees quieres

-uuuuuuu parece que se enojó.

-Pues sabes que quiero mucho a tu hermana, y no pretendo hacerle daño, pero sabes que quiero a Cho.

-Bueno lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño a mi hermanita pequeña, pero ¿no sé que tanto le encuentras a Cho?, además, ya salió del colegio, y no las has visto desde hace tiempo y sobretodo, Harry, recuerda, está saliendo con ese tal Zach, que conoció. ¿en donde fue?, a sí, a través del estúpido de VICKY...-(imitando la voz de una mujer)

-De nuevo pensando en Herm ¿?- _dijo Harry, que después de tener el rostro una tanto tenso, lo aflojó para formar una nueva sonrisa pícara sin disimulo alguno._

-¿¡¿¡Y volvemos con el tema verdad?!?!, hasta cuando te tengo que decir que no me gusta!

- si, si, si...., anda a ducharte para que bajemos, tengo mucha hambre-dijo.

----------- O -----------

- Giny, te ves muy linda- _dijo Molly en el momento en que entrábamos con Harry a la cocina, pero en vez de entrar nos quedamos en la puerta para escucha la "conversación de madre a hija"_- te ves diferente... a que se debe eso¿? Y sobre todo...esa larga sonrisa....?-_la Sra. Weasley soltó una pequeña carcajada_

-Ay mamá, ¿por qué dices eso?

-Vamos, te conozco.

-Está bien te lo diré, me gusta un niño del colegio y quiero verme bien cuando lo vea, además...RONNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-jajajajaja, así que admites que te gusta Harry ¿eh?- _dije mientras salíamos de nuestro escondite, solté una gran carcajada. Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron aun más que antes, mientras que mamá también rió._

- Primero ¡como te atreves a oír una conversación de esa manera! ¡Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación! Además ¿quien dijo que era Harry?- _Harry se encogió de hombros_- no es el único chico en el colegio ¿no?, además, no puedo creer que esté sosteniendo esta conversación contigo... ¡Aggggggg!!!! ¡¡Que rabia!!, A ver tú...y ¿qué me dices de Hermione?- _mamá rió, pero luego sus ojos me buscaron sosteniendo una ceja arqueada_

-¡¿Por qué todos están empeñados en sacar a Hermione en cada conversación?!

-Calma, calma, mejor apúrense que llegarán tarde- _fue la mejor respuesta que haya oído mi madre._

Después de desayunar nos dirigimos al expreso. Al estar ya allá, nos despedimos de mamá y seguimos juntos los tres para encontrarnos con Hermione, habían muchos niños, más que lo normal, por lo que apenas podíamos avanzar, no nos quedó otra, que conformarnos con levantar las cabeza sobre la multitud y rastrear alguna señal de Hermione, pero nada, no la vimos por ningún lado, por lo que no quedó más caso que encontrarnos dentro del Expreso, aunque si lo pienso, nos debemos ver en el Vagón de los prefectos no¿?

...

El expreso ya partió, y todavía no hay señales de ella, entonces, comienzo a preocuparme, ya que más tarde, tampoco la estaba con los prefectos... ¿No será que le habrá pasado algo malo? ¿Habrá llegado a tiempo? Quizás no alcanzó a subirse al tren. No, no puede ser eso, tiene que haber llegado, o sea, hablamos de Hermione la más aplicada de la clase, no puede haber llegado tarde, puede ser cualquiera pero no ella... ¿¡¿¡¿pero donde esta!?!?! , ¿Dónde están esos ojos marrones y esos labios...? ¡Qué estoy diciendo!, piensa en otra cosa, Ron. Quizás..., no sé, esté en..., que se yo, por ahí, o quizás se encontró con alguien... o bueno....¡Hermione sal de mi cabeza! Al parecer soy el único que está preocupado. Harry y Gin platican como si nada pasase, como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta que falta Hermione.... Quizás eso deba hacer, no preocuparme tanto, pero... si le pasó algo¿?

En ese momento, fuera de nuestro compartimiento se escucha una voz no muy peculiar, la cual se acerca cada vez más, una voz maliciosa y fría, lejana a la felicidad, que solo sonríe por la desgracia de otro, una voz que desagradable y asquerosa, la voz de Malfoy. Que por desgracia debemos escuchar, o por lo menos, hasta que se haya ido, y no se escuche más.

-Adivinen la última de la sangre sucia de Granger,- _Pronunció esa rata. Al oír aquello mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte de lo normal y sentí los deseos de ir a callar a Malfoy, pero me contuve_- está en unos de los últimos pasillos –_continuó_- acompañada muy amistosamente con "Víktor Krum"- _¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE!?!?!?_-, ¿Pueden creerlo? Desde el momento en que supe que Krun estaba enamorado de esa sangre sucia dejó de ser mi jugador favorito, me avergüenza.- dijo el hurón hasta que ya no se escuchó su voz.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con mayor rapidez, rabia y celos, ¡no, celos no! Quiero decir.... Omitiré eso. El punto es que deseo es ir a buscarla, traerla y golpear a ese tipo, ¿Qué se cree? Pero antes de poder actuar, Ginny me sostiene tomándome del brazo

- Calma, de ahí vemos que sucede, pero no hagas escándalo- dijo ésta.

Mientras que Harry solo se conformó con enviarme una mirada de preocupación, pero de que no vaya a hacer algo estúpido. Aunque igualmente tenía pensado ir, no valía la pena, ya que faltaba muy poco para llegar a Hogwarts, así que decidí esperar hasta estar afuera del expreso para poder golpear a Krum con más libertad... ¡Pero de que hablo!, sueno como si estuviese celoso de Hermione!, y no estoy, es solo.... solo...mmmm....amistad!, eso amistad, es por eso que la quiero proteger. Es que ese estúpido se quiere aprovechar de ella y ella no se da cuenta, es que es mi amiga y no quiero que nada malo le pase, sí, eso es.

Ron, Ron, para de pensar en ella.

----------- O ----------

Nos dirigíamos al Gran Comedor, todo parecía tranquilo, el colegio no había cambiados, seguían intactas sus viejas paredes, y el mismo olor cálido que lo acogía. Los fantasmas iban de un lado a otro para asustar a uno que otro alumno nuevo, mientras que saludaba a muchos rostros viejos, me encontré con Dean y Seamos, conversamos por unos minutos mientras todavía nos encontrábamos en unos de los pasillos, pero de pronto me encontré con la silueta de Hermione, que efectivamente se despedía de ni nada más ni nada menos que de Krum. ¿Pero para qué vino hasta Hogwarts?, no creo que haya venido solo para despedirse de Herm, además se dirige al castillo.

Muchas niñas se acercan a Hermione, entre ellas mi hermana, quienes las acechaban en preguntas cuando solo Hermione las acogía con una sonrisa sin dar respuestas. Mientras que otras que no fueron a su encuentro la miraban con disgusto y celos. No entiendo que le ven a ese idiota ¿Qué tiene el de especial aparte de ser un imbécil?

Por fin la multitud se aleja de Hermione, solo queda Ginny, quien camina junto a ella en dirección al Gran Comedor. Sin importarme nada, corrí hasta alcanzarla.....


	3. Capítulo N° 3 Hermione

Hermione:

-No sé Gin, no me dijo porqué vino hasta acá....- _dije, pero sin terminar de hablar una mano me sujetó del brazo para que diese medio giro, en cuanto me encontré frente a frente con el rostro de Ron._

-¿¡Qué hacías con él?!- _dijo_

Mi corazón latía como una bomba que se preparaba para explotar, queriéndose salir por la boca mientras que las rodillas me temblaban sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería. Esos ojos azules me miran esperando una respuesta, mientras que los míos lo se encuentran temerosos sin saber que decir, pues las manos también comenzaron a temblar y al mismo tiempo a sudar, mis pensamientos estaban hundidos y las palabras no podían salir de mi boca. Ya casi no parpadeaba, hasta que por fin pude reaccionar y desviar la mirada que antes no apartaba de sus ojos... no supe como actuar, por ende me limité a actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, no sé que me llevó a hacerlo pero seguí caminando como ni nada.

Contrario a mi actuación, Ron se interpuso en mi camino...

- No te hagas la tonta,¡¿qué hacías con él?!

Tomé coraje de alguna parte dentro de mí para enfrentarme a él sin volver a caer en mis sentimientos como lo hice hace un momento.

- Eso no te incumbe- dije

-¡¿Como que no me incumbe?!, eres la persona que yo..... - _mis ojos que antes lo miraban desafiantes se abrieron y lo miraron con cierta luminosidad queriendo escuchar de sus labios aquella repuesta que ansío desde hace tanto tiempo _- eres mi mejor amiga- _pero al decir esto, las estúpidas esperanzas que por milésimas creí poder tener, sin saber siquiera porqué, se derrumbaron y cayeron al piso, mi corazón logró zafarse de mi pecho y mi respiración se detuvo, bajé la mirada, esperando sentir rastro de vida dentro de mí-_ y como mejores amigos tengo el derecho de saber ¿no?- prosiguió

-Pues no- _dije tomando fuerzas nuevamente de alguna lugar_- Es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que quiero con ella, y juntarme con quien quiera sin darle explicaciones a nadie, ahora si me permites, debemos ir al Gran Comedor, llegaremos tarde y además ¡no te pongas celoso!, ¡no tienes por qué! Tu lo dijiste somos solo amigos- _Aquello salió de mi boca sin permiso, la emoción e histeria se apoderaron de mis palabras y sentimientos esperando una respuesta confortable de alguna señal que podría dar un vuelco mi corazón._

- Pues así es, solo somos amigos, ni sé por qué te pregunto todo esto- _dijo cortando la conversación mientras que mis esperanzas se desbordaron nuevamente. Claro! no tiene por qué estar celoso, soy una estúpida! Realmente estúpida ¡Hermione! no dejes que tus sentimientos te manipulen!_

Como éste se fue primero, no me quedó otra que seguirlo, ya que nuestro destino es el mismo.

El Gran Comedor estaba hermoso, con los colores de cada casa como siempre, la fila de niños impacientes por el inicio de la selección; los mismos profesores, los mismos fantasmas saludando alegremente, caras conocidas que se encuentran y saludan con gran entusiasmo, y sobretodo ese olor tan peculiar del castillo, ese olor que posee una calidez especial que al cerrar los ojos hace que pueda sentirme unos centímetros distantes de la tierra, sin embargo, hay algo distinto en el castillo, algo hay que me es indiferente.

Ya habían comenzado a pasar los de primer año por el Sombrero Seleccionador:

-Gryffindor!!!- _gritó este, y aquella casa aplaudía y se levantaba_-, Revenclaw!!!, Hufflepuff!!!..., Revenclaw!!!!...

Y así sucesivamente, pero para mí esa emoción que estaban sintiendo los demás alumnos de Hogwarts no era gran cosa.

Me senté junto a Ginny, quien se encontraba un tanto cerca de Ron y Harry. Sin darme cuenta, ya se había marchado el Sombrero Seleccionador, y el banquete ya estaba sobre las mesas. Todo tipo de comidas ante nuestros ojos, sin embargo yo no tenía verdaderamente hambre, no me siento muy bien, es un sentimiento... de vacío que recorre todo mi cuerpo, sobretodo en el estómago, mientras una puñalada me atraviesa el pecho. Intento solo llenarme de oxígeno, respirando tan abiertamente que mis pulmones se satisficieran y no pidieran más.

Comencé a jugar con la comida que coloqué en mi plato, apoyando mi rostro en aquella mano disponible.

Me sumergí en pensamientos sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. De repente escuché unos murmullos en mi oído. Era Ginny, quien me miraba un poco extraña

-A?- _dije_

-¿Estas bien? Porque no lo pareces

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- _y le sonreí lo mejor que pude, traté de sacarme a Ron de la mente y luego compartir con mis amigos, aunque no logré hacer lo primero en ningún momento del desayuno._

Cuando ya me empezaba a relajar Gin se me acerca...

- ¿Viste a Krum?- _levanté una ceja ya que no tenía idea de que me hablaba, entonces señala hacia los profesores_- Mira, está allá, conversando con Dumbledore. Tú estabas con él ¿no?, debes saber por qué esta en Hogwarts.

- Pues no- _respondí-_ le pregunté lo mismo, pero no me quiso contestar, dijo que Dumbledore nos diría a todos en uno de estos días ¿Que podrá ser?

-Ni idea...

---------- O ----------

Nuestro primer día escolar ha comenzado, los de primer año andar por doquier haciendo quien sabe que cosas, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de ir con mi labor de prefecta y detenerlos. Otros ya pensando en Quidditch y sin faltar los que van de aquí para allá gritando y alardeando sin motivo a la vista. En cambio yo solo me encuentro perdida en mi mundo, ahogada en un pozo de agua, mientras observo a mi alrededor. Sostengo unos libros contra mi pecho tratando que éstos atravesasen mi cuerpo con cada vez más fuerza, mientras que me encuentro detenida en el tiempo observando la agitación que existe en este momento dentro de Hogwarts. No comprendo directamente que me tiene así. Ron, Ron, Ron... eso será ¿? El hecho de que no te puedo sacar de mis pensamientos?, mientras que me tienes aquí abandonada cuando el corazón se me despedaza a gritos que se ahogan dentro de mí. Este verano no acepté tu invitación de ir a la Madriguera, porque me hace daño verte. Pero te veía todo el tiempo dentro de mis pensamientos, tu dulce sonrisa, y esos cálidos ojos de los que mi corazón se enamoró perdidamente, creo que llegó el momento de olvidarte, porque no puedo seguir así, no quiero que cada vez que te me acerques no sepa como actuar y que me desborde con cada palabra que sale de tu boca, quiero volver a ser tu amiga y nada más.

------ O ------

Ya es hora de cenar, aunque no a oscurecido todavía, todos se dirigen al Gran Comedor cuando yo no deseaba encontrarme allí, en pleno pasillo del colegio, mientras iban y venían chicos y chicas en grandes multitudes, pasándome a llevar como si no existiese, apurados y tensos por las clases, todo pasaba a mi alrededor, pero para mí, estaba sola, mi mundo se había detenido y el tiempo se ha perdido, existe solo silencio a excepción del sonido que emite mi corazón en cada latido. Es entonces cuando de la nada aparece Víktor sobre mis ojos, volviendo cada sonido, cada movimiento, a encontrarse con la realidad.

-Hola- dice

-Hola...- respondo con inseguridad

-¿Estás bien?

Después de aquella pregunta solo puedo bajar la cabeza, pues no puedo decir que estoy bien, pero tampoco quiero dar lástima. Sin esperar más, Víktor me propone algo mejor que ir al Gran Comedor.

-¿Quierres salirr del castillo a caminarr?, no te ves muy bien, quizás quierras conversarr y tomarr un poco de airre.

-Sí, mejor.

Fue así como salimos dirigiéndonos a los patios del colegio.

- ¿Qué pasa?, te he visto algo deprrimida.- dice

-No lo sé- mentí

- ¿Entonces?, si necesitas a alguien con quien contarr parra lo que sea, yo estarré allí....Solo parra que lo sepas....Porr cierrto.¿Si quierres dentrro de unos días nos podrríamos juntar a practicarr Quidditch?

-Nunca he jugado, no sé como hacerlo

-Eso es lo de menos, puedes aprender

-Está bien-_ sonrío_-Muchas gracias, eso me distraerá un poco- _y seguimos conversando por cierto tiempo más._

Fuera del castillo todo era tranquilidad, se podía escuchar el cantar de los grillos, junto con el sonido que emitía el viento azotando las hojas de los árboles que empezaban a decaer por la próxima llegada del otoño. La hierba se encuentra húmeda, pues nos cubre una fría noche que naufraga en un mar de estrellas. Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro con tal hermoso paisaje ente los ojos, paisaje que puedo tocar y sentir y darme cuenta que existe y es parte de la realidad.

Pero Víktor se atraviesa por mi camino, produciendo que me detenga y quedando frente uno con el otro, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Tomó mis manos y abrió su boca para decir algo pero yo lo detengo, soltándome rápidamente de sus manos. Mientras que él ante este acto cambió drásticamente su mirada dirigiéndola ahora hacia el lago.

- Lo siento, no quise...- dijo.

- No importa, Viktor... te quería dar gracias por el apoyo que me ofreces y me has brindado todo este tiempo, me has hecho sentir mucho mejor- _Y con su sonrisa bastó pasa decirme "no hay de qué"_

Seguimos conversando por bastante tiempo. Me hizo sonreír, y me ha subido el ánimo, es muy agradable sostener una conversación con él y por algunos momentos logro sacar a Ron de mi mente, ¡o no! ¡Lo acabo de recordar de nuevo!

- Bueno, se hace tarrde, mejor rregrresemos-

-Sí, tienes razón, se me pasó el tiempo muy rápido, lo he pasado muy bien contigo_.- Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios._

- Yo también, Herrm.-_Se acercó poco a poco hacia mi rostro, quedé totalmente en blanco, petrificada sin saber como actuar, mi cuerpo se paralizó un 100 mirándolo fijamente mientras él había cerrado los ojos..."¿Víctor que pasa?", eso me hubiese gustado preguntar pero mis labios no se inmutaron. Por suerte y gracias al cielo se escuchó un ruido que hizo reaccionar a ambos,, fue así como corrió su cara y me besó en la mejilla diciéndome en el oído muy suavemente "buenas noches", y se dirigió al castillo, mientras yo solo me quedé pensando en la nada, con la mente anulada hasta que desperté de aquello que comenzó pero no terminó (afortunadamente). Decidí partir hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero justo cuando iba hacia ella, vi la silueta de alguien con la misma dirección que la mía, a quien solo alumbraba muy levemente la luna, no alcancé a ver su rostro, por lo que seguí consumida en mis pensamientos, pero sin ir más allá de eso y partir nuevamente a la luna. Aunque por unos breves momentos pensé que pudo ser él, si Ron, aquella sombra que vi y que interrumpió afortunadamente ese momento... pero para decir verdad, prefiero no engañarme y no crear una expectativa que lo más probable es que no sea verdad._

Ya todos, al parecer están en la cama, pues al entrar en la Sala Común la encontré desierta.

Al entrar en mi habitación noto que nadie se encuentra en su conciente, si no flotando en profundos sueños. Intenso seguir a mis compañeras, pero el sueño no me consume, sobretodo estando con un hoyo en el estómago, que ahora sí por causas de hambre.

En el momento en que vuelvo a la Sala Común identifico inmediatamente una figura que se encuentra frente al fuego de la chimenea que contenía fuertes llamas rojizas ardiendo fugazmente, provocando aquella calidez que nos envolvía. El rojo de su cabello se duplicaba con aquel contraste que le brindaba la intensidad del fuego, incitando que aquellos colores rojizos se revelaran incluso más y se volvieran más violentos. Mientras que sus ojos fueron cristalinos y aquel color azulino se perdía ante la luz que los penetraba. Segundos después, mi presencia es descubierta, ya que aquel Weasley voltea al encuentro de mi mirada.

- Pensé que podrías tener hambre...-dice Ron

Cerré un tanto los ojos ya que sus palabras no lograban ser entendidas por mi cerebro. Hasta el momento en que asimilo el hecho de que juega con una manzana, tirándola una y otra vez de arriba a abajo.

- No te vi para la cena así que te traje esto- continúa para luego ofrecérmela colocándola frente mis ojos.

-Gracias - me acerco a él para tomar la manzana, pero no lo logro, pues la ha quitado de mi vista dando media vuelta caminando unos pasos en sentido contrario...

-Al parecer no llegaste porque estabas muy entretenida con VICKY- dice volviendo a mis ojos.

- Así que eras tú aquella sombra que vi.... me estabas espiando!!! Ron!!!! Quien te dio el derecho para poder espiarme!!! ... no lo puedo creer...

-ehhh.... bueno, no me cambies el tema!!!!!, el hecho es que estabas con él, eres una desagradecida, yo... es decir.... tus amigos nos preocupamos mucho por tí, te habíamos visto algo distante, luego de que tampoco fuiste a visitarnos en vacaciones y claro... después de nuestra discusión....bueno... me... ,digo,.... nos preocupaste.

- Pues ahora ves que me encuentro bien, pero con hambre...

- ah...sí, toma.

- Bueno, creo que iré a la cama

- Sí, creo que yo también.....Ehhhhh, mmmmm, hasta mañana....- _Y sin que alcance a asimilarlo, recibí un beso de parte de sus labios, claro que un beso en la mejilla, pero tal fue aquel acto que mis mejillas se sonrojaron al instante, mi corazón jugueteaba dentro de mi pecho cuando ya las rodillas empezaron a temblarme. Y sin permiso, una palabra salió de mi boca..._

- Ron....- _Mis labios se movieron sin pedir autorización. Y tras aquella palabra, Ron, que había partido rápidamente hacia su habitación, se detuvo y volteó hasta a alcanzar mi mirada..._

-Si?

Mi mente comenzó a pensar rápidamente, planeando que decir para poder justificarme, pero en cuanto levanté la vista y mis ojos toparon con los suyos, mi mundo se paralizó, mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón logró zafarse por mi boca, impidiendo un nuevo movimiento de mis labios para pronunciar alguna palabra...

Aquellos ojos esperaban una respuesta, el silencio invadía la sala común, a no ser por los latidos de mi corazón que golpean mi pecho, mientras su mirada estaba fija en la mía... Desequilibrando aquel enlace, desvié la vista...apreté los puños, tragué saliva volviendo a colocar mi corazón en su sitio y lo más tranquila que pude dije...

-Gracias por la manzana- prolongando una sonrisa en mi rostro... para luego sumergirme en la suya, pronunciada por aquellos labios que me envolvieron nuevamente, despidiéndose con ella hasta que se perdió de vista...


	4. Capítulo N° 4 Ron

Ron:

Otra semana, otro día, otro amanecer después de una noche de insomnio. Mis ojos revelan cansancio pues las noches desde el comienzo de clases hasta el día de hoy no han sido gratas, sino que me tienen ahí, hasta las tantas de las madrugada sin que el sueño me pueda consumir. Claro que vasta con una simple poción para reestablecerme a la mañana siguiente y seguir como si nada, pero aún así, no sigue siendo igual. Sobretodo si no puedo sacar a Hermione de mis pensamientos. Pues ha pasado más de un mes, y cada vez está más distanciada, más callada y distraída, ya no es la primera en la clase, sigue hiendo constantemente a biblioteca, pero no sé si está leyendo ya que si me detengo a observarla, sus pupilas están pegadas en un punto fijo, como perdidas en un blanco vacío sin darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor...

Pero sobre todo... la extraño... QUIERO DECIR!... extraño su amistad, extraño a mi amiga, hasta llego a extrañar nuestras peleas, ya que por lo menos en esos momentos me dirigía la palabra... ahora anda por ahí, sola y abandonada, sin habla, y en momentos que me la topo en los pasillos solo son algunas palabras las que cruzamos, aunque lo suficiente como para alcanzar a sacar la máscara de aquellos ojos color miel y poder ver la tristeza que existe en su interior...Verdaderamente no sé que la tiene así...Los únicos momentos en que he veo feliz o con una sonrisa en el rostro, es cuando está con "VICKY". Que molestia! ¿Acaso le gustará? Pues pasa gran parte del día con él.... ¿Pero entonces qué la tiene así? No tengo idea, trato de acercarme a ella pero no obtengo resultados, dice estar ocupada o cosas así ¡pero claro! ¡¿Para Krum si tiene tiempo no?! ¿Es que acaso se enamoró de Víctor Krum? ¿Y yo?, digo, nos conocemos hace tantos años.... hace siete y un mes para ser exactos. En qué lugar quedó su amigo dentro de su corazón? ¿O acaso ya me ha sacado de él? Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos!, en batallas contra El-Innombrable, estudiando para exámenes hasta tardes horas de la noche... juntos riendo y conversando y después de todo, no soy nada pasa ella? Ella en ningún momento se podría fijar en mí? Pero que digo... ¿qué razón tendría para enamorarse de mí? se merece algo mejor que este pobre y simple Weasley, que no resalta en nada, que no tiene lada de especial, sin importancia seguro ante sus ojos... Tocando el tema, eso es algo que me encanta de ella, siempre quiso ser la primera en la clase, resaltar, hacerse notar, hacerse importante, que no la pasasen a llevar, pero ahora..., no lo sé, extraño a Hermione, nuestros disgustos, su sonrisa, aquellos ojos alegres, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sobre todo que el latir de mi corazón crezca cada vez que se me acerca....

¡¿Ron te estás escuchando?!, acabas de decir que extrañas a Hermione Granger y no precisamente como una amiga!, que extrañas su presencia, que te provoca cosas y que..... Y que.... es la persona más linda que ha pisado la tierra... ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Es mi mejor amiga y nada más, si.... eso es... y nada... más....

(Suspiro)

Deben ser tipo 5:00 de la mañana... los rayos del sol han salido, pero nadie más está despierto, mientras yo en cambio, no puedo seguir dando vueltas en la cama, necesito hacer algo... Jú! (suspiro) no me queda otra que salir y tomar aire fresco, pues para decir verdad, es un lindo amanecer.

Cuando ya estaba listo, bajé a la Sala Común, mirándola detenidamente y deteniéndome en cierta personita que al parecer, tampoco ha podido consolar el sueño.

Hermione estaba parada frente al fuego, al parecer, tarareando una canción, se ve realmente hermosa... es decir...eee mmm hermosa como amiga... creo...

-Hola Herm- _Dije encontrándome ya a unos pasos de ella._

En ese momento recorrió su mirada por la Sala Común hasta llegar a mi rostro. Sus ojos estaban borrosos, no sé si querían llorar, gritar o simplemente hablar. Me miraron fijamente por unos segundos para luego desviarlos nuevamente al fuego.

-Buenos días Ron- pronunciaron sus labios

-Despertaste temprano hoy...

Un repentino silencio nos bañó, ambos tomamos aire hasta llenar completamente nuestros pulmones. Al cabo de unos momentos, restregó sus ojos que querían comenzar a sollozar, soltó aquel aire que todavía retenía dentro, volvió a dirigirme la mirada para luego sonreír.

-Así es, y por lo visto tu también ¿tan madrugador Ron?- _dijo con una sonrisa pintada en la cara._

-M m, así parece, pero en realidad después de despertarme no pude volver a dormir por lo que decidí salir a caminar- _querrá ir conmigo?_

-¿Ah sí? Yo ando por "casi" las mismas, no pude seguir durmiendo después de una pesadilla que tuve, pero no tiene mayor importancia, ahora solo me dedicaba a descansar un poco de tantos pensamientos que contengo dentro de mi cabeza.

-¿Una pesadilla?, ¿si quieres podemos hablar sobre eso?

-La verdad es que no, prefiero no recordarla- _Rayos!, haber como hago para que entienda la indirecta y salgamos a caminar, quizás siendo más directo (solté una risita), obvio_

-¿De qué te ríes?- _dijo _

-No de nada- respondí- ¿porqué no vienes conmigo?, no sé, salimos a caminar y distraernos un poco, quizás ir al lago...

-Ron yo...

-Vamos...-_la interrumpí acompañando mis palabras con una gran sonrisa_- No conversamos hace mucho, y te digo que he extrañado aunque sea nuestras peleas.

Soltó una risa

-Hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír, y eso está mal, debes sonreír más a menudo, te ves más linda- _no tengo idea de donde salió eso, mis labios se movieron solos, mientras ella volvió a reír cuando sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas_ – Vamos, por favor, no me hagas seguir rogándote- _mi mirada trató de penetrar la suya para ver si lograba escuchar un sí , pero al parecer fue mi sonrisa quien lo logró primero._

-Está bien- _dijo por fin en un tono suave y delicado junto con una pequeña sonrisa_.

Recorrimos el castillo hasta poder salir de él para luego recorrer sus jardines hasta llegar al lago.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban con claridad, el canto de los pájaros nos acogía mientras respirábamos un aire frío y tranquilo que contenía variedades de olores, para luego mover serenamente aquellas hojas de árboles, que pronto caían a causa de un otoño temprano, cantando en cada uno de nuestros pasos que las abatía bajo nuestros pies.

El transcurso hasta el lago era silencioso, solo contemplábamos nuestro alrededor sin que ninguna palabra surgiera de nuestras bocas. Muchas veces intenté decir algo, pero mis labios no se movían, ya que no tenían nada que decir. Hasta que de pronto me detuve.

- Hemos estado muy callados y eso me desagrada, no lo sé, sentémoslos y observemos el cielo- _tomé su mano para lograr que junto a mí se acostara sobre el césped, con la vista en el mar azul arriba de nuestras cabezas._- ¿Es hermoso no?

- ¿que cosa?- pregunt

- El cielo. Ninguna nube lo cubre, si no que se encuentra profundo, lo miras y pareciese que no existe nada más allá, como si no fuese real, intocable, remoto. Y ese color tan azul... que lo caracteriza....

- Como el color de tus ojos- dijo interrumpiéndome

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

Al decir esto, ambos nos desenfocamos para coger una posición que permitiese mirarnos fijamente a los ojos.

-Sip, eso pienso, creo que nunca te lo dije, pues son muy hermosos no solo por su color, si no porque tienen algo distinto, diferente, especial que los hace únicos...

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

- Pero los tuyos son más hermosos.

- Jaja- _rió tímidamente_- Gracias, pero la verdad no te creo, lo dices solo por decir algo, ya que los míos son unos simples y vulgares ojos "cafés"...

- Lo digo en serio...

-Nones, no te creo

En ese momento mechones de su cabello cayeron a su rostro, lo que provocó mi acercamiento para poner aquellos cabellos detrás de su oído, quedando unos cuantos centímetros de aquel rostro.

- Pues deberías creerme, no son un siempre "café" como tú los llamas, sino un intenso color miel, los cueles se reflejan bellamente al contacto con el sol, son hermosos, y si no quieres creerme, no lo hagas, pero te hablo enserio, son tan hermosos con tú.- jejeje -

- Jajajaja, pues gracias entonces

- Gracias a ti Herm.

- ¿Por qué? - S

- Por permitirme robar una sonrisa tuya.

Volvió a sonreír, sin duda es la criatura más linda de a tierra. Está bien, admito una cosa: nunca vi persona más bella como.... como mi mejor amiga.

Nos miramos fijamente, ya ni siquiera parpadeábamos, mi corazón comenzó a moverse como loco, ya hace un tiempo que lo hacía, pero ahora al encontrarme a tal cercanía de Hermione provocó que saliera de control y diera cada latir como si fuera el último, así con más fuerza y velocidad. Mi respiración se agilizó, empecé a temblar y mis manos a sudar. Si lo pienso, esto solo me pasa cuando estoy con Hermione, sobretodo si me encuentro tan cerca a ella como en este momento. Y si lo pienso mejor, quizás quiera decir que me podría ¿gustar?.... mmmm no lo sé con exactitud, pero mi cuerpo empezó a actuar sin mi consentimiento, mi mano involuntariamente, acarició su rostro hasta llegar a su mano. Comencé a acercarme a ella pudiendo escuchar su respiración, todo era perfecto, al parecer ella también deseaba darme un eee mm un... un... Bueno si lo admito, un beso. Pero el momento fue totalmente destruido. En ese preciso instante, surgió una voz despertándonos de las nubes. Y era nada más ni nada menos que: Krum. Claro siempre tiene que intervenir en los mejores momentos cierto!!!!!, como odio a ese tipo.

Bueno, el punto es que comenzó a llamarla, acercándose a nosotros

-Ehhhhh creo que debo irme... hasta luego-_dijo ella._

-si hasta luego- dije con una rabia que no resistía, deseo ir hasta donde ese idiota, decirle unas cuantas cosas y que se vaya pronto, todavía no tengo idea de porqué está aquí en Hogwarts. Pero solo tuve que aguantarme. Hermione miró hacia atrás, encontrándome, solo la miré con un tanto de tristeza, y al mirarme esa furia que tenía desapareció. Pero al llegar ella donde Krum, la furia me volvió a alcanzar. Aunque no tuve otra que seguirlos, ya que al parecer era hora de ir a desayunar.

Cuando entré al Gran Comedor, casi todos los alumnos estaban sentados. Veo en la mesa de Gryffindor a Hermione, ella no se percata aún de mi presencia.

Camino hacia Harry y Ginny, quienes se encuentran cerca de Hermione, es así que me siento frente a ella, quien intenta evadir mi mirada, aunque yo no despego la mía de sus ojos. Pero ahora Dumbledore es quien llama la atención de todos para comunicarnos algo....

- Como todos se habrán dado cuenta, ya hace un mes que el jugador de Quidditch, Víctor Krum nos acompaña en Hogwarts...- _en el momento en el que Dumbledore nombra a VICKY muchas voces femeninas comienzan ha producir pequeños gritos y murmullos. Si como no, claro todo por que es un jugador famoso, del deporte favorito y más querido, que todos quieren jugar, claro, si no fuese jugador de Quidditch nadie tendría idea de quien es, y menos Hermione, Aggggggggggrrrr!!!-_ ...la razón por la cual él se encuentra aquí en Hogwarts-_continuó Dumbledore_- es que como nuevo método para el deporte favorito de todos:- _sonríe_- Quidditch- _más murmullos se escuchan dentro del Gran Comedor, pero luego Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra_- Se ha decidido en el departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos un nuevo método, tal como les decía hace un momento, que consiste en que los que se interesen en éste juego, puedan tener mayor conocimiento sobre Quidditch y que crezcan como deportistas. Es así que en cada colegio mágico, por lo menos de Inglaterra, un jugador profesional elegirá uno para poder enseñar o practicar con los interesados. Como lo ven, el Jugador Víctor Krum ha elegido el nuestro,- _muchas miradas fueron en busca de Hermione, uchhhh que rabia, estoy que me paro a decir que mejor se vaya, pero no puedo hacerlo, por lo que no me queda otra que resignarme... por el momento_-Como decía...Krum, de ésta manera, hará clases sobre Quidditch a los alumnos de 6 y 7 año, tal como si fuese un ramo más, aunque pensamos que los favorecerá ya que ¿a quien no le gusta el Quidditch?

- Rayos, ahora tendré que pasar tiempo con éste...- _dije entre dientes, pero muchos me empezaron a mirar, aunque no me importó, finalmente terminaron obligándome a callar._

-shuuuuuuu!!!- decían hasta que tuve que callarme. Sin darme cuenta Dumbledore ya había terminado de hablar y ahora solo dijo:

-Bueno eso es todo por el momento. Buen provecho.

Hermione trataba de no mirar a su alrededor, ya que mi mirada, la de Krum y la de muchas niñas celosas la observaban detenidamente. Pero no podía dejarlo así, debía decir algo.

- Así nomás con tu AMIGUITO!..., Herm, ¿Por qué crees que habrá elegido Hogwarts entre toooodos los colegios que existen???, Ops! Ya sé! Quizás porque tu le ríes tan a menudo con una cara de santa que no te viene, o quizás porque está enamorado de tí!!! Sí!!! Eso es!!!, y claro, tu tampoco tienes ningún problema en coquetearle ni hacerle miraditas menos. O sea...., ¡¡¡Pero si estamos hablando de Hermione Granger!!!,¡¡¡La estudiante más dedicada de la clase, la de mejores notas, y en cambio ahora es solo la niña que acompaña a VICKY de un lado para otro, con sus conversaciones privadas y todo eso, quien sabe que harán juntos y también....!!!

- Cállate! – _dijo cortadamente pegándome una cachetada en el rostro. Mi rabia se había convertido a algo más grande cegándome, sin alcanzar a detenerme y fijarme en como me miraba ella ni que sus ojos están empapados en lágrimas como la veo ahora¡que imbécil soy! ¡Como se me ocurre hacerla llorar!, las lágrimas caen y caen de sus hermosos ojos que ahora he destruido con mis idioteces....-_ no tienes idea de que hablas!!! No sabes cuanto te odio!!!, se suponía que éramos amigos ¿no?, pues como me estás demostrando tu amistad prefiero que no me vuelvas ha dirigir la palabra ¡AMIGO!- _dijo finalmente. Para luego salir corriendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Ginny la siguió tratando de alcanzarla, mientras todo el salón ponía sus frías miradas sobre mis hombros._

- Ahora si que metiste la pata, mejor vamos- dice Harry

-Sí..., mejor.

Pero en el momento que iba a salir de Gran Comedor, Malfoy se me cruza en frente...

- Waw Weasley, me sorprendió tu escenita de celos, no sabía que pudieses ser más patético aún, ¿con que sigues enamorado de esa sangre sucia eh? Que desperdicio, pero que digo, tú también lo eres. Pensándolo mejor, son una linda pareja, la pareja de idiotas

- Mejor apártate de mi camino Malfoy si no quieres que te golpee.

- Auchhh!! Eso me dolí Weasley, eso de verdad me pone los pelos de puntas- _Dijo soltando una sonrisa burlona-_ Bueno, si quieres te puedo dar un consejo, aléjate de Granger, que si está más tiempo contigo puede dañar aún más su reputación.

- Apártate Malfoy, es última vez que te lo digo.

- Ya, ya, ya..... No provoquemos más a Weasley- dijo con burla dirigiéndose a algunas personas que nos rodeaban- que puede hacernos daño...jajajaja.... si como no.

Hasta que por fin se apartó de mi camino.

Soy un idiota, hoy había sido tan lindo.... y claro por ponerte celoso, ¡celoso!, Ronald Weasley, ¡acabas de utilizar la palabra celoso!

-Harry, necesito hablar contigo- _dije_

-Si me quieres preguntar como salir de éstas te digo al tiro que no sé, ahora si que la hiciste-_ dijo._

- Gracias por tu apoyo... pero no era eso lo que te quería decir

-Bueno... ¿Entonces qué?

- Mira, es medio difícil de decir, es que no sé "exactamente lo que me pasa con Hermione"-

Subió una ceja

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Ehh, mm, ee, haber, ee.......mm como te explico.... mira, ¿tu te has enamorado verdad?

-mmmmm, eee, pues sí. Ya sabes, de Cho.

- bueno, ¿qué sientes exactamente por ella?

- ¿Amor?

-Nooo!, no me refiero a eso, o sea, ¿que es amor?, por ejemplo, ¿como te sientes cuando está su presencia cerca de ti?, o ¿cuando ella está con otro tipo que no seas tu? ¿qué sientes?

- Ehhh, no sabría decírtelo claramente, además, ¿Tu Ron Weasley, preguntándome esas cosas?

- Bueno, te diré la verdad, pero no te rías, ni te burles- _Pero en cambio sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada._

-Va!, ni he empezado y ya te estás riendo de mí.

- Lo siento, es que nunca antes me habías dicho algo por el estilo, pero bueno, trataré de resistirme.

- Bueno, te lo diré de una: Cuando estoy con Hermione me siento diferente, mi corazón comienza a latir como loco, como si se quisiera salir por mi boca; las manos me empiezan a sudar, siento como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo mi cuerpo; algo muy diferente que hace que me desconcentre de lo que estoy pensando o haciendo y que solo me fije en ella, siento...

- No es necesario que sigas, jajajaja, ya está claro: estás enamorado.

-¡¿Qué?! No lo creo, ¿tú no sientes eso cuando estás con Hermione?, o sea, un sentimiento de AMISTAD- _como que me anduve arrepintiendo de contarle esto a Harry, fue lo único que se ocurrió decir como para pasar "un poquito" disimulado._

- ¬¬

- Está bien...quizás me guste..., pero... ¿como te puedo estar contando esto? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿¡Estoy demente acaso!?

- sí, es lo más probable, pero por Herm...jajaja...-ri

- ¬¬ No molestes, además ¡¿Cómo fui capaz de cambiar nuestra amistad por amor?!, eso lo dice todo, no creo que me guste, debo estar confundiendo amistad con creer estar enamorado.

- ¡Por favor Ron!, reconócelo, ¡te gusta notoriamente desde 4 año! Y no me lo niegues porque tus celos te han delatado muchas veces, así como lo han vuelto ha hacer hace un instante ¿Todavía me vas a decir que no sientes nada por ella? ¿NADA? Después de tus celos y más celos, y también después de decirme todas esas cosas que te pasan cuando estás cerca de Herm, ¿Todavía me lo negarás?

Harry tiene razón, no puedo seguir cerrando los ojos, ya es tiempo de abrirlos, pero aún no quiero confirmar nada, si Hermione se entera que me gusta, que me gusta muchísimo, quizás ya ni pueda tenerla como amiga, ya que por lo visto es Vicky quien se robó su corazón y, en cambio yo solo soy su "mejor amigo", AMIGO, y nada más que eso.

- Ehhh, bueno, está bien, admito que lo que puedo sentir por Hermione puede ser....está bien, creo estar enamorado, aunque, en todo caso, no creo que ella sienta lo mismo que yo

- No seas tan pesimista Ron! Uno nunca sabe...

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso tú si? ¿Acaso tu sabes algo?

- Mira, prefiero no meterme- Una mirada fría le dirigieron mis ojos, pero luego se me pasó ya que en mi mente fue distraía por otra pregunta:

- Tocando el tema ¿Que sientes cuando estás con Cho?

- Mmmmm, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? OTRA VEZ, ya te dije que no sabía decírtelo claramente.

- Solo responde

- Haber.... es medio raro contarte esto, pero bueno; me pongo nervisísimo, se me traba la lengua y...... al igual que tú..... Mi corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora.

- a ver, a ver, a ver; ¿y cuando estás con mi hermana?

-Ron... sabes que no me gusta que hablemos de eso.

-Vamos, solo respóndeme, como si yo no te viera, es más, yo mismo podría responderte la pregunta que te acabo de hacer: Te pones nervioso, porque cuando la ves, tu color se transforma en un pálido aun más intenso o sino te sonrojas. Mmmmmm también te encanta hablar con ella, porque desde hace tiempo que te veo muy bien conversando con mi pobre y enamorada hermana, ya que es obvio que le gustas. Y bueno también...

- Ya, ya, ya, no hables tonterías, yo solo tengo ojos para Cho. O por lo menos eso creo.

Por fin hemos llegado donde el retrato de la Sr. Gorda, pero en cuanto entrábamos nos encontramos con Ginny que venía de salida.

Miré por la ventana, la noche ya había llegado, por lo que no debemos salir a esta hora, por ello, con mi deber de hermano mayor, exigí a Ginny que me dijera a donde salía a esa hora, pero...

-Por favor dile a éste tonto que tengo por hermano que no me hable- _dijo furiosa dirigiéndose explícitamente a Harry _

Con eso entendí que estaba enojadísima conmigo por lo de Hermione, aunque siempre lo está... Dejé que se fuera, sin seguir reclamando, porque como siempre, nunca me hace caso.

Es así como salió de la Sala Común dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde, pero sin duda se iba a juntar con alguien, porque estaba bien arreglada. Harry al verla quedó con la boca abierta inmovilizado.

- Vamos, cierra la boca de una buena vez que ya se fué Jajajajaja. No que no sentías nada por ella ¿eh?

- Cállate Ron.

- No me digas que estás pensando lo mismo que yo, pues yo pienso que se va a juntar con "ALQUIEN"... ¿no te dan celos?

-Cállame Ron, mejor vamos a nuestras habitaciones.

- Bueno, con que no la pillen saliendo a esta hora todo bien, ella sabe bien lo que hace, o eso supongo, ¿tu que crees Harry?

-Cállate Ron.

Y así, ya no volvimos a ver a Ginny por aquella noche. Ni a nadie más, ya que al perecer todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones.

* * *

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! POR FIS... SIGNIFICAN MUCHO PARA MÍ.


	5. Capítulo N° 5 Ginny

(Ginny):

Que bueno que estoy enojada con Ron, eso me permite tener una razón para no darle explicaciones de por qué salgo a esta hora.

En tanto a Harry… no sé que le sucedió. Se quedó paralizado al encontrarnos, mirándome con aquellos ojos verdes tan intensos que me observaban como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacen. Su mirada distinta a la de un amigo, aquella que implica algo más que amistad, gritando lo que no se puede decir en palabras. Solo espero que no haya sido mi imaginación la que me hace una mala jugada, sino que haya sido una realidad.

Y si fuese así… ¿no que ama a Chang?... ¿Pero entonces? He quedado más confundida aún de lo que ya estaba. Este último tiempo lo he compartido bastante con él, pero siempre habla de lo mucho que se acuerda de Cho, y de como desearía que estuviese en Hogwarts y blablablabla, por lo que me queda claro que no la puede sacar de la cabeza y de que no existo en su corazón más que como la hermana de su mejor amigo o como una simple amiga. Pero hace una momento, su reacción ante mí me hizo dudar y desafiar esos antiguos pensamientos, me hizo creer que quizás haya algo mayor que amistad, me hace pensar que quizás tenga alguna posibilidad.

Ahora he quedado más perturbada, no sé si creerle a sus palabras o a su forma de actuar, no sé si creerle a sus "amo a Cho" o a las miradas que me dirigen aquellos ojos verdes. Aunque no debo descartar sus reacciones de todos estos años cuando la ha visto o cuando ha estado cerca de ella, se nota que le gusta, sin decir lo del supuesto beso entre los dos, aunque todavía no sé si es verdad o no… ¡VA! Ya no entiendo nada, mientras más pienso en esto más me enredo.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ginny, reacciona!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Detente, para repensar en él, se supone que intentas olvidarlo, pero no haces más que mantenerlo en tu mente y crear suposiciones que lo más lógico es que no sean ciertas… "Harry enamorado de m", difícil, muy difícil, para decir verdad imposible, por lo que bórralo de tu mente o sino no lo podrás hacer más tarde…

Además ahora me dirijo a juntarme con una persona asombrosa, con una persona que logra quitarme a Harry de la cabeza cuando estoy con ella, con una persona que me hace sentir especial….

Por fin he llegado, me encuentro en una pequeña sala del castillo, ya he venido muchas veces para juntarme con él, es una salita acogedora, y al parecer somos lo únicos que la conocen, ya que nunca he visto a alguien más aquí. Es un tanto oscura, pero solo nos basta con la luz de la poderosa luna para crear tan grata iluminación, distinta a cualquier otra, que hace ver nuestro entorno un tanto azulado. Contiene una gran ventana que es casi porte de toda la pared que la ocupa. Y al encontrarse en gran altura, posee una hermosa vista, incluyendo el bosque prohibido, el lago y el campo de Quidditch.

Como siempre, está solo él y unas mantas para abrigarnos.

Se encuentra sentado junto a la ventana, al parecer observando las estrellas. Pero en cuanto siente mi presencia, me acoge con una gran sonrisa...

-Hola Ginny.

-Hola Steve, ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

-No, solo hace unos min. Ven siéntate a mi lado.

Fue así como lo hice, me acerqué y junto a él nos cubrimos con las mantas. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Mi corazón empezó a moverse como lo hacía años atrás cuando estaba cerca de Harry. Me siento muy cómoda a su lado y creo que él también. Hace un año que nos conocemos y hemos sido buenos amigos, pero nada más, aunque creo sentir algo por él, no lo sé, Harry todavía está allí en mis pensamientos, pero desde que conocí a Steve algo cambió, no sé que pasa con mi corazón, pero mi mente quiere olvidar al Gryffindor, y quizás estar cerca del Revenclaw y ser algo más que los buenos amigos que somos. Estoy confundida, pero que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.

Volviendo a la realidad aparto mi cabeza de su hombro y lo observo fijamente, quien luego hace lo mismo sobre mi mirada. Quedamos varios segundos así, sin pronunciar palabras, hasta que poco a poco nuestras cabezas se acercan, muy lento nuestros labios están a centímetros de ser tocados, por lo que luego se encuentran, recibiendo un largo y tierno beso. Luego nos apoyamos mutuamente en la frente del otro.

-Ginny... creo que me enamoré de ti- _dice suavemente_

No supe que hacer. Aquel beso ha sido hermosamente lindo. Pero no logro entender cuerdamente lo que ha sucedido, pues pasó sin ninguna planificación, de improviso, que me ha dejado en blanco, provocando que mi cerebro trate de procesar rápidamente la información recibida, pero sin encontrar solución de los daños provocados.

Estoy confundida, lo quiero, como ya lo dije, pero no sé si tanto como él me pueda querer a mí. Harry sigue en mi mente, lo repito nuevamente, pero he logrado olvidar parte de él, CREO, y si es así y además he creado un lazo especial con la amistad de Steve, quizás lo olvide totalmente si somos algo más que eso.

- Yo también te quiero- _dije sin saber concretamente el valor de mis palabras_

Fue así como nuestros labios nuevamente se encontraron, pero ahora por un tiempo más corto.

- Ginny.... Ya hace tiempo que nos conocemos, te quiero mucho como amiga, pero te quiero aún más que eso. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, eres inteligente, tierna y hermosa.... No sabía si tu sentías lo mismo por mí o si habías olvidado a... tu sabes quien... bueno, el punto es que ahora lo sé, has dicho que me quieres, y me haces inmensamente feliz, tenemos ya bastante confianza el uno por el otro así que te quería preguntar.... – _dio_ _un pequeño suspiro_- si quisieras ser mi novia....

Quedé anonadada, no creí que esto pasara, por un lado me siento feliz, pero por otro siento que me estoy pudriendo

- si, si quiero- ¡¡¡¡¡¡qué!!!!!!!...... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡de donde salió eso!!!!!!!!, no lo puedo creer, ahora si que la hice. Pero tampoco quiero decirle que no, después de nuestro beso y de lo que dijo, no quiero herir sus sentimientos ni tampoco parecer que estoy jugando con ellos, así que mejor solo sigo con esto, como lo dije antes, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, quizás si sostengo una relación con él pueda encontrar el amor verdadero.

Más tarde nos separamos y despedimos para dirigirnos a nuestras casas.

- Creo que tengo que irme- _digo_- Herm quizás ya se calmó, y en este momento necesita mi apoyo.

- Si, creo lo mismo, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana- _dijo para luego darme un breve beso en los labios_.- Te quiero_- dijo saliendo de la habitación._

* * *

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Quiero que me cuenten que les ha parecido este capi, pues no sé si les ha gustado esta pequeña variación que hice, aunque fue solo un entre paréntesis, ya que obviamente el fic seguirá siento 100 RON/HERM, la pareja HARRY/GINNY me fue muy solicitada, por lo que también pensé en darles a ellos un pedacito de la torta además que a mí también me gusta como se ven juntos y como verán, así lo he hecho...**

**En tanto al próximo capitulo... verán que pasa después de que Harry se entere del resiente noviazgo que tiene su "amiga" con el Revenclaw (personaje creado por mí) y como se las arreglará Ron para que Hermione lo perdone.**

Besos

CaM! And Ron For Ever


	6. Capítulo N° 6 Hermione

Hermione:

El sol se encuentra reluciente frente a mi ventana, con rayos luminosos que parecen no terminar y escandalizar mis ojos, pues tal luz los ha penetrado y no dejan que continúe mi sueño, logrando mi despertar absoluto.

Miro a mí alrededor y no veo algún tipo de vida aparte de Crookshanks que duerme bajo un escritorio, por lo que doy por hecho que todas mis compañeras deben estar desayunando, mientras que yo debí quedarme dormida... a causa del desvelo que sufrí anoche a causa de mí discusión con Ron.

No me quiero levantar, sino quedarme protegida bajo estas sábanas, tranquila y en paz, sin sentirme rodeada de miradas curiosas y chismosas, buscando cualquier pretexto para sacar a conversación la escena de ayer; ni tener que soportar a Snape mientras nos hace clases, o tener que ver a Ron. Pero no puedo hacer tal cosa, primero que todo soy prefecta y debo cumplir con mis obligaciones; segundo, no puedo mostrarme ausente así como así, no sería yo "la responsable Hermione Granger" y las preguntas me bombardearían al doble; y tercero...luego del desayuno nos toca nuestra primera clase de Quidditch con Víktor, siendo también su primera clase en Hogwarts, por lo que como amiga debo y quiero estar allí... en fin, no me queda otra que levantarme.

................

Mientras camino hacia el Gran Comedor veo a muchas niñas de Revenclaw y Gryffindor murmurando sobre Víktor (estas dos Casas compartirán la primera clase de Quidditch) y cómo será ser parte de su clase, sobre todo porque estará VIKTOR KRUM "el gran jugador joven y famoso", quien será nuestro profesor y blablabla. En cambio, los chicos comentan lo interesante que será constituirse en este deporte con un jugador profesional lo mucho que aprenderán y cosas por el estilo. Yo debo admitirlo, también estoy emocionada, no sé por qué, pero ya las clases se estaban tornando un tanto aburridas, creo que ésta será más entretenida o interesante, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo estará Ron... y quien sabe como se ponga con Víktor presente, es un idiota, lo odio por lo tonto que es. Lo odio, lo odio, ¡lo odio!, pero no puedo dejar de amarlo.

He llagado al Gran comedor, ya casi no queda nadie, pero en el momento en que entro... Harry y Ron vienen saliendo.

- Hola Herm, ¿Cómo estás?- _dijo Harry tranquilamente como si lo de ayer no hubiese pasado. En tanto a Ron... no pronunció palabra alguna, si no que se encontraba callado y silencioso, manteniendo una mirada tímida perdida por alguna parte. Yo, en cambio, traté de resistirme a mostrar alguna debilidad por lo que no le dirigí la palabra, de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, pero solo miradas frías, que hacían que se encogiera aún más de hombros._

- Hola HARRY. Bien... bien... gracias

- Mira, Ginny te ha estado esperando, está ahí sentada. Nosotros mientras vamos a ir a clase de Quidditch, te vemos ahí

Al oír aquello, Ron reaccionó y sus músculos volvieron a activar movimiento, para luego dirigirme una mirada llena de furia.

- Sí, no vayas a llegar tarde... OU! Se me olvidaba, VICKY es nuestro nuevo PROFE, por lo cual, siendo TÚ, no importa que llegues tarde, puedes llegar a la hora que quieras no¿?, el te lo debe perdonar todo... TODO, pues eres "HERMIONE GRANGER", su QUERIDA y MUY ESPECIAL "AMIGA".- _dijo Ron maliciosamente. Claro que yo no hice más que ignorarlo, como si sus comentarios no tuviesen efecto en mí, pero la verdad es que no fue así, me hirió profundamente, pero no Hermione! No mostrarás debilidad ante él, compórtate fría y no le tomes atención._

Fe así como lo hice, dándole solo indiferencia y desprecio, aunque dentro de mí solo deseaba romper a llorar.

- Nos vemos HARRY- y le sonreí a éste, pero luego mi sonrisa se apagó para decir....- Y dile por favor a este... idiota, que no me dirija la palabra.

- Si claro, como si no te hubiera escuchado- _Dijo Ron. Pero le di la espalda y fui donde se encontraba Ginny._

-Hola Ginny, me buscabas ¿?

- Hola. Así es. Primero te quería preguntar como estabas con respecto a lo de ayer... tu sabes, con respecto a las idioteces de mi hermano.

- Eeee.... bueno...debo a ser sincera contigo- _dije bajando un poco la voz para que nadie escuchara, aunque casi no habían personas en el Gran Comedor_- Anoche me sentía realmente mal, tu hermano me hirió... y mucho, dijo que era una cualquiera, y lo peor es que lo dijo él, no me hubiese importado si lo hubiese dicho otra persona, pero lo dijo él, la persona que más amo...y....

- Herm, tienes todo mi apoyo, siento mucho por no haber esta ayer a tu lado, perdóname por favor, luego te contaré el por qué de mi ausencia, pero ahora solo te quería decir que no dejes que mi hermano te trate así, encuentro que lo mejor que hubieses hecho fue exactamente lo que hiciste, yo hubiese actuado de la misma manera. No te aflijas, todo saldrá bien. Además como te he dicho muchas veces, el te quiere como más que una amiga, y por ello se pone celoso....

- Ginny!!! Como se te ocurre decirme eso, no quiero que me hagas falsas ilusiones, y....

- Está bien, no diré más.

- Bueno, ¿querías decirme algo más cierto?- _dije cambiando el tema._

- Pues sí. Mira es una larga historia. Nunca te había hablado de esto, pero ahora ya es tiempo- _dijo sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa me confundía, pues sus ojos mostraban preocupación, como si no estuviese segura de que sentir, si estar feliz o triste, alegre o afligida..._- El punto es...- _prosiguió_-... ¿Ubicas a Steve Dúbermann? 7° año, Revenclaw, pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes...

- Sí, creo que sí ¿por qué?

- Larga historia. Todo comenzó por una simple amistad que llevábamos hace un año...

Y comenzó a contar lo sucedido la noche pasada y de cómo ahora era novia del Revenclaw.

- Tú y Steve!!!!!!...- grité

-SSSSSSShhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuu, Hermione! Guarda silencio!

-Tú y Steve Dubermann ¡¿novios?!- _dije suavizando el tono de voz_

- Así es...Estoy muy feliz.

La miré por breves segundos buscando la verdad en aquellas palabras, pues no conozco todos sus sentimientos, pero cuando mira a Harry es como si el mundo de cayera en un abismo y solo existiesen ellos dos, se ve... o veía tan enamorada de él... que me cuesta creer que sale con otro, pero ante todo... que se sienta feliz con aquella nueva persona en mi memoria, pues sus ojos no me señalan precisamente lo mismo

- ¿Segura? – _pregunté _

- Sip, ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo?

-Vamos Ginny, ¿acaso me vas a decir que has olvidado a Harry?, pues yo no lo creo.- _dije yendo directamente al grano, para qué dar vueltas en el asunto ¿? Pues nos hemos convertido en las mejores amigas, existiendo tal confianza como para ser franca la una con la otra_

- Mira, no sé si lo he olvidado completamente, pero Steve es una persona maravillosa, me agrada y lo quiero mucho.

- ¿Lo amas?

Respiró profundamente, miró por unos segundos el piso y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, como si estuviese esperando que la respuesta apareciese sola, sin tener que pensarlo dos veces, pero no fue así, por lo que dirigió su mirada a mis ojos para concretar aquella respuesta.

- No lo sé, pero intento amarlo, intento olvidarme de Harry.

Escuché exactamente lo creía que escucharía, quise darle un consejo, pero no sé que decir, pues tampoco soy la más indicada en estos "asuntos del corazón", comprendo que trate de olvidar a Harry, lo mismo intento hacer con Ron... pero...

- No sé Gin, no sé que decir.

- Estoy verdaderamente confundida, la cabeza no me es más que un nudo de enredos, solo sé que quiero ser feliz, y tener esta especie de "relación de amistad" con Harry no me lo hace posible... pero junto a Steve es diferente, el me hace borrar a Harry en algunos momentos y creo que si me esfuerzo, podré enamorarme de él y ser verdaderamente feliz a su lado.

- Bueno Ginny, deseo lo mejor para ti, y espero que todo esto termine bien.

- Sí..., yo también.

Mientras hablamos de esto ya habíamos dejado el Gran Comedor para dirigirnos juntas al Campo que Quidditch, pues ella tiene libre esta hora, por lo que me puede acompañar solo 45 minutos. Para luego dirigirse a clases de botánica. Ginny me comentó que normalmente ella estaría haciendo alguna tarea o algo para sus clases durante este tiempo, pero que no se perdería por nada del mundo la primera clase de Krum, y por lo visto no era la única, ya que había más alumnos de los que debería haber....

Cuando ya estábamos en los jardines del colegio, alguien colocó sus manos sobre los ojos de Ginny, se había acercado por detrás de nosotras sigilosamente para luego darle a la pelirroja un beso en la mejilla. Nos habíamos detenido y pude percatar que ante mis ojos se encontraba Steve Dúbermann quien luego quitó sus manos de los ojos de mi amiga para mirarla detenidamente a estos. Quedé enamorada de cómo se miraban el uno al otro, con aquel brillo en los ojos... penetrando cada quien en la mirada del otro y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Por un segundo miré a mi alrededor para ver que sucedía con la clase, pues todos los alumnos se encontraban preparados, pero nuestro profesor no había llegado.

- ¿qué haces aquí Ginny?, creí que tenías clases- _dijo él, y Gin le explicó lo sucedido por lo que estaría con nosotros un tiempo, pero solo por hoy._

Steve comenzó a abrazarla desde detrás con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella.

Se ven muy bien juntos, y espero que el plan de Gin funcione.

Dejé a los tortolitos solos, pues yo estaba demás. Entonces se dirigieron hacia un grupo cercano de Revenclaw, mientras que por mi parte, me detuve a observarlos... Todos los compañeros de Steve los saludaban y le daban la bienvenida a Gin, como si ahora fuese parte de la familia de Revenclaw, mientras que la mayoría de las niñas la miraban con envidia, pues debo admitirlo, Steve es bastante lindo, además por lo que me contó Ginny, también es inteligente y simpático, y que muchas le tiraban ojitos pero que él no les prestaba atención ya que solo tenía ojos para ella.

Cuando ya se perdieron entre la multitud cambié de rumbo y partí hacia cualquier punto, donde me topé con mis amigos. Éstos me miraban con furia e interrogancia, obviamente, ya habían notado la cercanía de la pareja recién formada.

- ¡¿¡Por qué ese tipo abraza a mi hermana de esa manera!?!- _preguntó Ron, pero yo no respondí, pues todavía sigo enfadada con él..._

- Hola Harry -_dije amablemente, pero éste no movió ni una pestaña, estaba pasmado e inmovilizado observando cada movimiento de Ginny, parecía que iba a explotar, pues había apretado los puños y empequeñecido los ojos, que parecían hechos de fuego..._

- Vamos Herm!!, después te enojas conmigo ¡¡¡¡pero ahora dime que pasa con mi hermana!!!! ¡¡¿¿¡¡Porqué ese tipo no la suelta!!??!!- _pero de mi boca no surgieron palabras, si no que cambié la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto lejano de Ron_ - está bien, si no me quieres decir, no lo hagas, mejor iré pedirle explicaciones a Ginevra y a golpear a ese don nadie, ¿¡qué se cree abrazando a mi hermanita pequeña?! ¡¡¡¡Pobrecita!!!! La deben haber obligado!, debe ser una tortura para ella!

Vaya... se ve aún más lindo cuando se enoja, tantas veces lo vi de esa manera, y aun así cada vez es más lindo. Pero debo resistir y continuar indiferente, no debo dar mi brazo a torcer. No quiero hablarle, pero a la vez si quiero. ¿qué hago?, pues no debería dirigirle la palabra, pero si no le comento lo sucedido quizás que sea capez de hacer, si, eso es mejor, le hablaré solo esta vez para que no haga pasar algún ridículo a Ginny, pero después que no me dirija la palabra!

A pesar de que lo odio por ser un estúpido e imbécil que no tiene derecho a decirme tales cosas, dejo de quererlo y embobarme con su tan peculiar olor. Trato de resistir, mi odio lucha constantemente contra mi amor. La lucha es pareja, espero que gane mi corazón, pero para eso Ron tiene que dar el primer paso, y si logra superar su orgullo y sus celos ¡celos! ¡he dicho celos!, ¿¡como pueden ser celos!?, ojalá... pero él dice lo contrario, ojalá fuesen celos, pero eso solo me lo puede confirmar él, y ahora solo puedo seguir soñando... Pero que dices Hermione!!!!!, estás enojadísima con él, no dejes que tu amor permita que te pasen a llevar ni te hagan crear falsas expectativas!

- ¡Está bien! Te diré, pero luego de esto no me hables!, solo te contaré porque no quiero que hagas pasar vergüenzas a Ginny o hagas alguna estupidez como es costumbre en ti.

- Sí, sí, ya entendí.... Pero dime de una vez, ¿quién es ese tipo, y porqué andan tan acarameladitos?!

Al pronunciar esas palabras Ron no aguantó más y quiso ir en dirección de ellos, pero lo detuve, en tanto Harry... seguía como estatua, pero parecía arder en llamas.

- Já!... Mira... Ginny está saliendo con ese chico. Se llama Steve, Revenclaw 7° año, ¿¿¿algo más???- _dije apresuradamente_

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Lo que escuchaste.

- ¡A no!, mi hermana se volvió loca, todavía es una niña pequeña, no tiene edad para esas cosas...

- ¬¬ Por favor Ron!!! No seas absurdo!!!!, Hace tiempo que creció!!! A demás tú no tienes idea de nada sobre la vida amorosa de Ginny así que no me vengas con esas.

Pero antes de que Ron actuara, puesto que se preparaba para golpear a Dúbermann, Harry ya se dirigía hacia Ginny. Pues había dejado su posición perpleja y había salido como una bala al encuentro de la pelirroja, mientras que a Ron y a mi no nos quedó otra que seguirlo.

Harry la encontró rápidamente, tomó a Ginny del brazo y la sacó de la multitud que no percató tal acto producido solo en breves segundos.

-Harry, suéltame, por favor, me duele.- _escuché decirle a ella_...

Pero Harry no la tomó en cuenta y la llevó lejos de allí, para que no los pudiesen encontrar, pero en esas llegó Steve, que en un pestañar de ojos había perdido a Ginny hasta que luego la divisó, corriendo tras ella para apartarla de Harry.

Por lo que Ron y yo continuábamos siguiéndolos, pues temíamos que Harry hiciese alguna locura o algo por el estilo...

Cuando Steve logró alcanzar a los dos Gryffindor, se cruzó por el camino de Harry para detenerlo y evitar que éste siguiese avanzando... Harry tenía Gin fuertemente sujetada, pues pareciera que toda su rabia la estuviese descargando de esa manera, pero claro, sin percatarlo...

-Suéltala!- _reclamó Steve para luego disponerse a sacar su barita y enfrentarlo en un duelo, pero Ginny lo miró de tal manera, rogándole que no lo hiciese, que lo contuvo guardando su arma..._

Al parecer Harry analizó la situación, pues no llegaría muy lejos si seguía así, aunque se enfrentasen a duelo, no serviría de nada, ya no serviría de nada, por lo que la soltó de mala gana y se instaló mirándola fija y profundamente, de modo que ella decidiera: o se iba con el Revenclaw o se quedaba con el Gryffindor.

Ginny se veía complicada, abrió la boca una dos veces para decir algo, pero no se atrevió y solo tragó aire, miraba de reojo a cada uno de sus acompañantes hasta que luego se armó de valor y respondió...

- Steve... ya te busco, déjame solucionar esto, ya voy.- _Dijo tímidamente._

Harry miró a Dúbermann maliciosamente esperando su retirada...., en cambio Steve... obviamente no se sentía feliz con aquella respuesta, pues más que nadie debe saber todo lo que quiere Gin a Harry, y de todo el tiempo en que ella lo amó (aunque yo creo que lo sigue amando), pero no le quedó otra que marchar de ese lugar... despidiéndose de Harry con aquella mirada fría y malvada, a la que la invaden los celos y la furia.

Una mirada de Harry hacia nosotros nos dio por comprender que también debíamos dejarlos solos, la verdad es que no debimos estar ahí desde el principio..., por lo que Ron y yo le hicimos caso y partimos, pues Víktor salía del castillo para dirigirse al Campo de Quidditch.

Partí a paso rápido, ya que mi furia hacia Ron no había cesado, dejándolo atrás, pero luego él me alcanzó, caminando a mi lado observando la hierba bajo nuestros pies... Como continuaba sin hablarle, permanecí impasible, aunque lo único que deseaba era escuchar su voz... Fue entonces cuando sucedería, levantó la cabeza para encontrar mi rostro, palabras surgirían de su boca... pero fue interrumpido...

- Herrm, ¿podrrías ayudarrme con esto??-_dijo Krum para que lo ayudara con unas cosas que traía para la práctica._

- Sí, claro, con gusto- _respondí._

Pude notar como Ron se coloreaba de furia, lo miré de reojo pues seguía encontrándose junto a mí, ahora imita la voz de Víktor entre susurros. Más que fastidiarme aquel acto, llegó de alguna forma a causar una sonrisa en mí pues..."Ron no es más que un niño pequeño", pero inmaduro o no, lo quiero de todas formas.

Víktor se preparaba para la clase. Ya todos se encontraban sobre sus escobas y comenzó a hablarnos sobre temas básicos del Quidditch.

Muchas lo miraban con la boca abierta sin importarles lo que estuviese diciendo ¬¬. Mientras que los chicos no paraban de hacer preguntas...

Por otro lado se situaba Steve, que miraba cada segundo el lugar donde se supone que se encuentra su novia junto con el Gryffindor. Y yo.... escuchaba a "nuestro profesor"con mucha atención, nunca pensé que el Quidditch pudiese ser un juego tan interesante, no lo había visto de otra manera como un deporte estúpido que envicia majaderamente a miles de personas haciéndolos perder su tiempo, pero ahora no más, mi postura a cambiado...creo que ahora me agrada...

Hace algunos minutos a llegado Harry. Y por no haber estado a la hora en la clase, Víktor le descontó a nuestra casa 10 puntos. Por lo que luego de aquello, me dirigió una mirada diciéndome en ella "lo siento, pero lo debía hacer", o algo por el estilo.

Mientras Harry estaba consumido en sus asuntos con fastidio y pobre del aquel que se cruzase por su camino, a pesar de su fanatismo su deporte favorito no prestaba alguna atención acerca de lo que decía Víktor.

Steve se encontraba al otro extremo de la clase, y no dudaba en quitarle el ojo de encima a su contrincante.

Mientras que Ron... parecía que mataría a Krum con solo la mirada. Esto se ha convierto en un verdadero espectáculo, un espectáculo ridículo donde el odio se huele en el aire.

Solo que no logro entender... No cabe duda que Harry muere por Ginny, por fin a demostrado y sacado a la luz todos esos sentimientos, claro que no apropósito, si no que sus reacciones lo han ido delatando poco a poco... a demás... llevamos suficiente tiempo juntos siendo amigos como para notar lo que se cruza por su corazón...

Pero Ron.... A él no lo logro comprender... No logro comprender sus acciones, ni su forma de ser conmigo, se pone tan... tan... celoso¿? Eso creo, creo que son celos los que lo llevan a tal extremo... pero... eso quiere decir que puede que sienta algo por mi¿?

...

¡¿Por qué siempre me dejas con este dilema Ron?!

De repente, desconectándome de los pensamientos que revoloteaban en mi mente, sentí que era llama por alguien...

- Señorrita Grrangerr... puede venirr porr favorr¿?, quierro verr como maneja Ud. la escoba- _Dice nuestro profesor volando hacia mí._

Antes que nada, nos señaló que cada jugador tenía una diferente postura sobre la escoba dependiendo la posición en que jugase, es decir, dependía si era Cazador, Guardián, Bateador o Buscador.

Entonces practicó conmigo, se dirigió específicamente a mí, y me pidió que me colocase en las distintas posiciones diferenciando cual era el puesto que ocupaba como jugadora de un equipo, mientras que mis compañeros debían verificar si lo que yo hacía se encontraba bien o mal.

Había aprobado las 3 primeras posiciones, hasta que me pidió que me colocase como Guardián pues Víktor reclamó un error.

Ninguno de mis compañeros mostraba queja alguna acerca de cómo me encontraba sentada, por lo que volvimos ha tierra para mostrarnos una vez más cual debía hacer la postura correcta respecto a la colocación exacta de las manos, pues según su argumento, ese era mi error.

Cuando nos encontrábamos en tierra volvió a pedirme que me situase como Guardián. Por lo que luego me corrigió para que me sentase más centrada en la escoba y cogió mis manos con las suyas para colocarlas un tanto más adelante, mostrando nuevamente cada posición con sus manos sobre las mías.

El rubor de mi piel comenzó cada vez a ser más notorio, pues aquella situación era incómoda, mis manos que no eran soltadas por las suyas (claro que ahora no sobre la escoba) como si no notase que las tiene en su poder. Además se encontraba la mirada confundida, pícara, furiosa y envidiosa de mis compañeros, cada uno con una distinta alternativa.

Pero sobre todo caía sobre mis hombros la fría mirada de Ron, por lo que no aguantó y se dispuso a hablar.

-Yo creo que Hermione se encontraba bien. Mi posición en el equipo de Gryffindor es de Guardián y mi opinión es que la Srta. Granger no podía encontrarse en mejor colocación, por lo que a mí respecta, encuentro que fue innecesario que hicieras que cambiara, a no ser... que lo hiciese apropósito con otra intención... la cual no respecta a la de un profesor a una alumna...- _Dijo sin despegar aquella mirada de los ojos de Krum, con tonalidad de burla en su voz, sin descartar la pequeña sonrisa pícara formada en su rostro para evadir cualquier cuestionamiento sobre su actuación, solo que yo lo conozco demasiado bien para notar que su intención no era de burla o de broma, sino de furia que guardaba bajo sus puños, la cual no resistió más y dejó soltar._

(Krum ya había despegado sus manos de las mías)

Muchos rieron ante aquel comentario, mientras que otros hicieron gestos como "OUCH!", y otros dijeron...: "¡no Ron, nos quitarán más puntos!", pero al parecer... a éste no le importó, y siguió firme ante sus argumentos.

-Yo encuentro que Víktor, digo, el Profesor Krum, tiene razón, más que mal, el es el profesor y jugador profesional, no tu Ron. Ò.ó- _reclamé_

_Nuevamente escuché aquellos: "OUCH!", mientras que otros miraban silenciosamente la pelea que estaba por formarse._

- Mira HERMIONE, tu no tienes por qué dar tu opinión, ya que nunca te has interesado en el juego y me tomo la libertad de decir que ni lo conoces, así que cierra tu boca mientras corrijo al "PROFE"- _Dijo resaltando su última palabra_

- PERDÓN?!?!?!?!, para que sepas, es un país libre, y puedo decir lo que quiera, además, no es mi culpa que tu no sepas como sentarte sobre tu escoba.

-OUCH!- _se volvió a escuchar_

- Hermione, mejor cállate para que podamos escuchar lo que dice el "PROFE"

- Cállate tú.

- Púdrete!

-Já! Si como no

- Basta!- _intervino Víktor_- lo siento, perro porr interrumpirr mi clase le quitarré 20 puntos a Gryffindor. Que no se vuelva a rrepetirr, o sino, seguirré descontándole puntos a esa casa.

En tanto a lo que dijo Weasley debo corregirrle, aquella posición es aceptada, pero no es necesarriamente la indicada y/o la correcta, ya que al encontrrarrse más atrás, se puede perrderr el equilibrrio si el jugadorr no domina muy bien el juego todavía, y no es la prreferrible en el momento de lanzarr la pelota con la mano o al bloquearrla... porr el mismo asunto del equilibrrio. Así que lo más rrecomendado parra aquellos que quierran mejorrarr su técnica... serría escucharr y hacerrle caso a su profesorr.

Porr último me queda porr decirrles que nuestrra clase ha terrminado y que pueden rretirrarse.- _Finalizó para que todos bajaran de sus escobas y se dirigieran hacia los camarines para cambiarse, pero faltaba algo... por lo que llamó a alguien en especial._

- Weasley- _Dijo Krum. Sucesivamente Ron volteó para encontrar la voz que lo llamaba_- Después de cambiarte búscame en mi despacho, debo hablar contigo- _dijo por fin, esperando la respuesta de Ron, al que no lo que quedó otra que aceptar y asistir con la cabeza_

¿Qué le irá a decir Víktor a Ron?, ni idea, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es Ginny, después arreglaré lo sucedido con Weasley ahora debo ir con mi amiga.

No la encuentro por ningún, he buscado en la Sala Común, los pasillos del castillo, en los baños, en nuestra habitación... en todos lados, amenos que.... a menos que se encuentre en aquel lugar que nombró en la conversación donde me contó lo sucedido con Dúbermann. Sí, aquél es el único lugar que no he buscado

Fue así como me dirigí hacia aquella sala del castillo, no me apresuré demasiado, ya que solo podía guiarme por los datos que me entregó Ginny acerca de su ubicación, porque nunca la había escuchado. Me dificultó encontrarla, pero por fin he llegado.

Me precipité por la puerta para descubrir a una Ginny entre sollozos contemplando el cielo a través de una gran ventana. Pero su vista se desviaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, pues ahora que lo recuerdo, es allí donde Revenclaw y Gryffindor compartirían ahora la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Hola Gin, pensé que podrías encontrarte aquí.

Mi voz apareció de la nada ante sus oídos, por lo que dio un pequeño respingo para voltear a verme, una lágrima acarició su mejilla y luego buscó mi abrazo, precipitándose en mi hombro para comenzar a llorar.

- ¿Por qué hace esto?, ¿¡¿¿ha??!?, ¿Por qué lo hace?, no lo entiendo.- _dijo mientras su voz se desmoronaba cada vez más._

- ... ... ...

- Ginny, Ginny, calma, ¿quisieras contarme lo que pasó con... Harry?

Cesó su llanto, pero la verdad es que su alma se ahogaba de lágrimas, respiró tranquilamente y dispuso a sentarse junto a aquella gran ventana, me miró con la señal de que debía sentarme junto a ella.

- Como es obvio, Harry se acercó a mí muy alterado y bueno... ¿Tu le has contado de mi noviazgo con Steve?

- Así es – _dije un tanto tímida, ya que no sabía si después de mi respuesta su actitud ante mí fuese buena o mala, puesto que la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de que lo correcto haya sido contar aquel acontecimiento a Harry._

- Bueno, no importa, no tiene nada malo, pues de algún modo u otro se habría enterado, no te preocupes- _dijo tras mi mirada temerosa_- El punto es que cuando Harry me jaló hasta aquel punto de los patios del castillo, comenzó a reclamar acompañado con un discurso, diciendo cosas como "...de verdad amas a ese tipo¿? y ¿yo?, o sea, lo que quiero decir es que, verás, es decir, no puedo creer que olvides a alguien de un día para otro!, no creía que eras así Ginevra....", "Acaso pensaste algún momento en decírmelo, en decir que estabas saliendo con alguien¿? En decir que estás... estás enamorada ¿?, pues soy tu amigo no ¿? Y creí que me tenías la suficiente confianza como para contarme lo que te sucede, pero resulta que no, si no que tuve que enterarme por un tercero de lo que pasaba con tu vida...", "no te comprendo Ginevra, de un día para otro apareces con un... un novio de la nada, pensé que eras diferente, seguro que lo conociste hace un par de días y te llenó la mente de estupideces y mentiras, en las cuales caíste rendida, aprovechándose de ti, de tu ingenuidad, toqueteándote y que se yo más", "Yo he estado en todo momento a tu lado, apoyándote con lo que sea, servirte como amigo, pero tu no te has fijado en esa amistad verdad¿?", "ahora que sales con él te habrás olvidado de mí verdad¿? De la amistad que fijamos hace tanto tiempo y ahora te limitarás a ignorarme verdad ¿?..." y muchas otras cosas que ya no recuerdo... pero ya estaba inundada en lágrimas, Harry parecía no verme, no paraba de hablar, hasta que no resistí más y quise salir corriendo en cualquier dirección, pero me detuvo, al parecer había salido de su nube de egoísmo para luego decirme"...lo siento..., creo que me alteré un poco..., perdóname, no estaba pensando" entonces me abrazó fuertemente, sostenida contra su pecho no cesaba de llorar, parecía una niña pequeña, a la cual le quitaron su muñeca, por lo que volvió a decirme "...lo siento...". Y tras esas palabras cegué mi llanto, fue como si hubiesen dicho Detengan el mundo y el mundo se hubiese detenido. Lo miré a los ojos y con una mano, despejó las lágrimas de mis mejillas... se acercó a tal distancia... ... ...como para poder besarme... no sé lo que sucedió, pero algo impulsaba a cometer ese delito, pero no pude, pues no era capas, y no lo soy, pues no quiero traicionar a Steve, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, no quiero hacerlo sufrir. Por lo que coloqué una mano sobre el pecho de Harry como signo de que debíamos separarnos. Por lo que luego me mostró su mano para que yo estrechase la mía con la de él "... amigos¿?..." dijo, "...sí..., amigos..." respondí

Unos segundos de silencio nos rodearon, pues sus palabras habían cesado, mientras que yo trataba de procesar toda la información recibida, sin poder comprender a la perfección...

- Ginny...- _pronunciaron por fin mis labios..._ - no sé que decir.

- Pues yo tampoco, no sé que decir, pensar o hacer. Creí que todo mejoraría si salía con Steve, pero no entiendo la reacción de Harry, creo que le ha aprendido bien a mi hermano.

- Por favor no me hables de Ron

- Está bien, pero luego me debes contar lo que ha pasado, que desde aquí pude ver que Ron y Krum estaban platicando al término de su clase.

- Ee... bueno, me temo que así fue, pero no cambiemos el tema. Lo único que se me ocurre es decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo, y conversaré con Harry.

- No!, no lo hagas, por favor.

- Ginny, de todos modos lo iba ha hacer, si me hubieses contado todo esto o no.

- Herm, por favor, no lo hagas- _Aquella mirada intervino mi intención, pues aquellos ojos nublados y tristes no pedían más que mi callar, por lo que no pude negarme._

- Está bien, no lo haré. Pero si quieres que te diga algo, me parece que Harry siente algo por ti, tu sabes, algo más que la amistad que suele nombrar, es decir, es mi poderosa sospecha.

- Pero que dices! No me salgas con esa Herm que me confundes más.

- Está bien- _respondí_- ¿¿Y como lo harás??

- Seguiré con mi vida, ahora que he conversado contigo me siento mejor. Pero en este momento debo ir a darle disculpas a Steve, que debe estar furioso conmigo.

- No lo creo, parece un buen chico- _Comentario que permitió una pequeña risita en el rostro de mi amiga_

Fue así como volvimos a clases, pero más que ha clases, nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor, ya que era hora de almuerzo. Camino a éste nos encontramos con Steve, éste llamó a Ginny, y se fueron caminando juntos. Yo iba unos metros detrás de ellos, por lo que me dediqué a observarlos, al principio los vi serios, pero a millas se nota el amor que siente Dúbermann, porque luego los vi sonreír, y fueron abrazados al Gran Comedor.

Unos minutos después me encontré con Harry y Ron. Caminé junto a ellos. Y comencé a tirarle indirectas al primero, ya que aunque lo niegue y Ginny también, nadie me sacará de la cabeza que Harry está enamorado de ella, aunque diga que ama a Cho. Este año la asiática no se encuentra en el colegio y tiene novio, por lo que son dos puntos a favor de la pelirroja.

- Harry... ¿no crees que se ven lindos?- _Dije señalando a la pareja que se encontraba unos metros de distancia de nosotros_- encuentro que son adorables, se ven muy bien juntos y además el olor del amor se siente hasta aquí.

- ¬¬ Como digas Herm- _respondió Harry entre dientes, mirando detestablemente al Revenclaw, sobretodo porque luego éste comenzó a darle pequeños besos a su novia._

- Vamos Harry, todos sabemos que quisieras estar en el lugar de Dúbermann- _Bromeó Ron, éste y yo reímos. _

_Harry pisó al colorín._

-No le veo el chiste ¬¬- _digo_

Reacciones que hicieron que con Ron duplicáramos las carcajadas, pero luego nuestras miradas se toparor y la risa se desvaneció. Acto que no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Harry

- Miren me tengo que adelantar, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor- _y salió corriendo hacia éste. Nos quedamos solo Ron y yo. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Yo sujetaba unos libros contra el pecho y él solo miraba las puntas de sus pies, no se produjo ninguna palabra, por lo que cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor, fue llamado por Dean, dejándome sola, aunque volteó un segundo cuando se retiraba, pero yo no actué si no más con indiferencia.._

Y de esa manera el día acabó, sin que haya cruzado alguna nueva palabra con el pelirrojo.

¡Ron! ¿por qué no puedes dejar tu orgullo de lado y disculparte ante mí para que sigamos igual que siempre?

Creo que no me queda otra que seguir así, a menos que Ron se disculpe. (suspiro)

Acostada sobre la cama, me dispongo a observar el techo, pero solo estaba consumida por una ráfaga de pensamientos dentro de mi mente, que acabaron por desgastarme para caer en un profundo sueño.

**Holis!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Puse mucho esfuerzo en este capítulo, y me salió más largo de lo que pensaba, más bien, bastante largo :P, pero me gustó, y espero que a uds. también.**

**Besitos**

**Chau, **

**Cami and Ron for ever**

**Amsp14 o Ana María: Como te gusta más que te llame??, dime tú. Bueno, te quería dar muchas gracias por tus reviews, me han apoyado bastante para seguir escribiendo, ya que me encontré un poco bloqueada, pero tus reviews me ayudaron. Muchísimas gracias, y que bueno que te a gustado mi fic.**

**Besitos chau.**


	7. Capítulo Nº 7 Ron

Ron:

El día ha transcurrido con gran lentitud. Ha sido solo un día más de mi existencia, una simple rutina, pues las clases se han convertido el doble de latosas, aunque también espantosas, pues se han multiplicado los quehaceres y exámenes... lo único que me emociona es que hoy jugamos Quidditch contra Hufflepuff. Anteriormente jugó Revenclaw V/S Slytherin y ha salido triunfador el primero. Entonces si ganamos jugaremos contra éstos, y ¡vaya! Entre Dubermann y Harry se desarmará una guerra jijiji, además creo que el primero también es capitán de su casa,.... eso lo tengo que ver.

Pero aquel vacío de pensamientos es distorsionado por una hermosa criaturita que se cruza ante mis ojos, Hermione a pasado por mi camino sin notar mi existencia. Todavía no me dirige la palabra, creo que de verdad metí la pata. No me queda otra que disculparme, puesto que no aguanto más, necesito oír su voz, ya no soporto no hablarle.

Nuestra clase continua es pociones, por lo que la captaré antes de la llegada de Snape.

Es así como la alcanzo esquivando rápidamente a los alumnos que se interponían en mi paso para llegar hasta ella. Cuando por fin me encuentro lo suficientemente cerca, la tomo del brazo para trasladarla a cualquier punto más apartado del resto de la sociedad. Debo tomarla con mayor fuerza, puesto a que trata de resistir, pero no logra desprenderse de mí, por lo que la sostengo hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos continuos a pociones, atrapada entre mi cuerpo y la pared tras sus espaldas.

- Suéltame Ron!

- Como quieras- _dije por fin desprendiéndola de mis posesiones. Pero sigue atrapada, sin poder salir, pues me interpongo en su camino_- Necesito hablar contigo

- Que quieres?- _dijo fríamente para resignarse y apoyarse en la pared que se encuentra tras ella._

- Pues.., te quería pedir disculpas...- dije _prácticamente susurrando, pues mis palabras no revelaban mayor entusiasmo. Por lo que continuo a ello, Hermione arqueó una ceja que accionó en mí un reaccionar - _¡Si!, ¡lo siento!, ¡¿¡está bien!?!- _bramé, pues su fría mirada había tocado el foso vacío en mi interior, por lo que me alejé de ella dándole la espalda caminando en sentido contrario, pero no, que tonterías hago no tengo por qué enojarme, todo es mi culpa. Por lo que al recapacitar vuelvo hacia su espacio de mundo y me apoyo mi mano en la pared que también la sostiene, pues no había cambiado de postura o movido un dedo si quiera_-...lo siento, Herm...- _dije susurrando y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- _es que, es que... no soporto ver a ese tipo tan cerca tuyo, pasa a tu lado, y ya ni siquiera platicas o te acercas a mí, y no solo este último tiempo en que has estado fastidiada conmigo, si no desde que entramos a clases, a decir verdad... me parece que desde fines del año pasado que te has distanciado de mí, y ahora parece que me has desplazado. Y como Krum no se te quita de encima... y más encima este año lo tenemos como profesor... que llega a aprovechar esos momentos para acercarse a ti...y..., pues..., no lo soporto- _suspiro_- lo siento, siento mucho lo idiota que fui, siento haberte dicho tales cosas, siento haberte gritado, siento haber dicho que no me importabas y siento haberme enojado contigo.... Pero por favor solo dime si me perdonas, te extraño mucho, demasiado..., extraño a mi gran amiga, ó.ò

Creí que sus ojos se nublarían, pero no lo hizo, si no que tomó aire y lo guardó por varios segundos.

-Está bien, a mi tampoco me gusta estar peleada contigo- _dijo para por fin pronunciar una sonrisa que me envolvió por su ternura, provocando también una sonrisa en mi rostro._

Cuando despertamos de aquel sueño, nos percatamos de la hora, y de que Pociones ya debe haber comenzado o está próxima a comenzar, así que corrimos hacia la mazmorra y al entrar pudimos percibir que efectivamente Snape ya había dado inicio a su clase. Y como siempre..., cuando alguien no llega a tiempo,.... comenzó con su discurso.

- Vaya, vaya, miren quienes han llegado atrasados: si no es más que la parejita del año, el Sr. Weasley y la Srta. Weasley ¡OH! ¡Perdón!, se me olvidaba que todavía no son pareja- _Dijo para luego soltar una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica _– Si continúan con sus noviazgos llegando tarde a clases... Gryffindor nunca ganará la copa, ya que tras su falta serán 20puntos menos a su casa por cada uno.

- ¡Otra vez no!- _Oí decir a algún compañero de mi casa _

- Muy bien, ahora siéntense para que pueda seguir con mi clase.

Hermione y yo estábamos horriblemente rojos ¡como odio a Snape!.

En el momento en que íbamos a sentarnos y cumplir su orden, éste nos lo impide.

- Cambié de opinión, se sentarán, pero ud. Granger aquí-_dijo señalando un asiento vacío que se encontraba entre los primeros puestos._- Y ud. Weasley allá- _ahora señalando el último asiento de la última fila que también se encontraba desocupado_- No vaya a ser que sentándose juntos comiencen a mandase cartitas de amor para interrumpir mi clase- _prosiguió._

Ahora si que estaba rojo, mis mejillas se habían sonrojado al máximo, puesto que podía sentir como me ardía la cabeza... ¿acaso no puede hacer su clase y ya?

Snape hablaba y hablaba, pero mis oídos estaban sordos a sus palabras, lo que menos pretendía era escucharlo, sobretodo por la humillación a que la que me hizo pasar. Mi pensamiento se concentró en el vacío, sin nada productivo dentro de mi mente, pero así como el blanco se apoderaba de mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta me distraje observando a Hermione, quizás cuanto tiempo estuve sin quitarle los ojos de encima, o por lo menos hasta que...

- ¡Otra vez Weasley!- _Reclamó Snape_

- ¿ah?- _dije despertando de mis pensamientos_.

- Lo siento lejos de Granger para que no moleste mi clase, pero ud. no hace más que mirarla. ¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso tiene algo que le parezca interesante? ¿Acaso la encuentras atractiva o algo por el estilo que la miras tanto? Vamos Weasley, responda-_ dijo maliciosamente... por lo que solo me digné a mirarlo fríamente ¿qué tanto se puede odiar a un persona?-_ ¡OH ya veo! Como ninguna niña del colegio le mira a ud., se tiene que conformar con esa Granger... No sabía que se podía caer más bajo...

- Profesor, ¿podría mejor continuar con su clase?- _dije interrumpiéndolo. Lo golpearía en este momento si no fuese mi profesor òó._

- Hasta que por fin se atreve a hablar!! Bravo! Bravo!!- _dijo aplaudiendo 2 veces_- es un gran progreso para su persona Weasley y un NADA para nuestra humanidad.... Bueno... creo que ya sabe que le descontaré a su casa puntos por, nuevamente, una interrupción en mi clase. ¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

- Ron!- _dijo alguien que no alcancé a ver quien era_- ya llevamos como 30 puntos menos por tu culpa!!

- Y por aquel comentario innecesario- _continuaba Snape_-, 5 puntos menos adicionales, dando como resultado, 10 Pts. Menos para Gryffindor, ahora pueden retirarse, ha terminado la clase.

------ O ------

Por fin se acercaba la hora del juego. Todos estaban muy emocionados, muchos ya sacaban cálculos de quien ganaría y otros preparaban sus apuestas.

Pero yo en cambio anduve todo el día distraído, solo pensaba en Hermione. ¡Como es posible que Ron Weasley piense todo el tiempo en su mejor amiga! Si, si, ya lo sé, me enamoré de ella, lo admito, pero como es posible que ni ante el Quidditch la pueda sacar de mi cabeza!

A llegado el momento que esperamos con tantas ansias desde el primer día de clases, "nuestro primer partido de Quidditch, 1997 contra las casas de Hogwarts", se retrazó un poco, pero al fin a llegado. Soy uno de los guardianes, y espero que nos vaya bien y ganemos, sobretodo por ser nuestro último año en el colegio, sería bonito tener ese recuerdo y obtener la copa de Quidditch. Bueno, no sé por qué me preocupo tanto, ya que nuestros bateadores son siempre los que aportan más anotaciones, y con Harry como buscador y capitán, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos.

Ya nos encontramos todos listos para entrar al Campo. Seamus es el animador del juego, nombrando ahora los jugadores de Hufflepuff:

- Lynch!!, Moran!!, Jackson!!, Sands!!... Scoot!!..., Taylor, y Smith.... Ahora... Gryffindor!... El capitán y el Buscador del equipo... HARRY POTTER...- _Harry entra a la cancha siendo recibido con grandes aplausos. Yo me encontraba dos puestos tras él, por lo que podía ver a los espectadores. Harry se encontraba con una enorme sonrisa, pero esta desaparece al cruzar con las miradas de mi hermana y Dúbermann que se encontraban muy juntos en una de las primeras filas, aplaudían y le sonreían, pero él los tomó en menos y deslizó su mirada al resto del público._- Dean Thomas!!!!!!- _Seamus tomaba nuevamente la palabra, y al entrar Dean el campo se expandía de aplausos_._-._.. ... con uds. RON WEASLEY!!!!

Podía escuchar cada grito que se producía, cada palabra, cada sonido. Desde que estoy en el equipo, cada vez que entro al campo de Quidditch en mi corazón se enciende fuego que arde en llamas. La emoción y excitación se apoderan de mí, que más satisfactorio que hacer lo que más me gusta¿?

Vuelo sobre mi escoba acercándome al resto del mi equipo, pensando que solo esta felicidad la podría completar una persona. Una persona que se encuentra entre el público, y que no puedo encontrar, puesto que mi vista no alcanza a divisarla entre la multitud, pero minutos después la encuentro...está ahí, ante mis ojos, ¿por qué cada vez se ve más hermosa? Vaya que la quiero, y mucho, puesto que no hay otra explicación acerca de lo que pasa cada vez que me encuentro junto a ella o a esos sentimientos que se me cruzan en cada palpitar de mi corazón o en aquellos escalofríos si su presencia se encuentra cerca, y el hecho de no poder borrarla de mis pensamientos...

Ron! reacciona! Ahora no debes distraerte puesto que debes concentrarte en el juego, más tardes verás que haces con aquella pasión que arde en tu pecho.

- Adams, Bennet, McCoun y.... Carter- _Proseguía Seamus_- Y comieeeeenza el partido!!!!!! Ya todos moviéndose sobre sus escobas, y la quaffle es tomada por Hufflepuff... ¡Moran!, ¡Stephenson!, ¡Jackson!, y..., y...., waw, la Quaffle iba directo a uno de los arcos pero ha sido detenida por Weasley. ¡Que atrapada!, ahora la tienen los Gryffindor, Weasley se la pasa a Dean, éste a Adams, quien se dispone a anotar, pero... ¡ouch!, ha sido golpeado por una Bludger! eso debió doler..., Se le ha caído la quaffle!! Y es atrapada por Bennet!! para ser devuelta a Dean.... Gryffindor vuelve al poder, y... marca!!!! 10-0!!!!!

Mientras tanto Potter y Lynch se encuentran muy cerca de atrapar la Snitch, pero... se les atraviesa una Budger y la pierden de vista, ¡esa había sido una gran oportunidad! Retomando... ahora la Quaffle la tiene nuevamente Gryffindor....- _Así continuó el juego por un tanto de tiempo_- Marca!!!, vaya, Moran vuelve a marcar nuevamente y van 270-240 favorable Gryffindor...., la pelota la vuelve a tomar el quipo de Hufflepuff, se acerca Weasley para detener el tiro, pero....- _cuando me preparaba para desviar la Quaffle diviso la silueta de Hermione que es acompañada por Krum, éste sostiene su mano sobre el hombro de mi amada O.O. Aquel acto produce efecto en mí, sentí como la respiración se me atascaba, quedando petrificado_- Y marca!!!!, 10 puntos más para Hufflepuff, la Quaffle a pasado al lado de Weasley y él no ha movido ni una pestaña!!,...Weasley!!! Cuidado!!!- _y una Budger me golpea en el estómago votándome de la escoba, y tras el transe, no alcanzo a reaccionar, cayendo a gran velocidad al piso._

:::::::::

:::::::::

De un momento a otro abro los ojos golpeadamente tomando aire profundamente para luego desechar aquel aire y caer rendido. No me había percatado, pero luego percibo que no me encuentro en el Campo de Quidditch, sino en enfermería, y ante mí se encuentran Hermione y Harry quienes me observan.

- hasta que despiertas- _dice Harry_- Ron ¿que te sucedió?, ¿por qué de un momento a otro te quedaste paralizado en el juego?, nunca te había sucedido.

Hermione al parecer había descubierto lo sucedido conmigo en el momento que la Budger me golpeó, puesto que desvió su miraba hacia el piso luego de encontrarse fija en mí.

Me encontraba recostado sobre una camilla, por lo que intenté sentarme en ella, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza me lo impidió, junto con un pequeño mareo, que movió todas las cosas de su lugar.

- ah!- _me quejé para luego colocar una mano sobre mi cabeza_

- ¿Qué pasa? -_pregunta Hermione volviendo hacia mí_

- No es nada, me encuentro un tanto mareado, pero por el resto estoy bien, o casi bien- _dije con una segunda intención tras mis palabras tratando de penetrar en su mirada y a través de ella comunicarle que la sorprendí aferrada a Krum. Hermione bajó la cabeza, puesto que captó nuevamente mi indirecta_

- Chicos...- _decía Madame Pomfrey_ - mejor váyanse para que su amigo pueda descansar.

-no!- _reclamé_- no me quiero quedar aquí quiero regresar, quiero volver al juego

- Ron- _dijo Harry _- Has estado todo un día en enfermería, el juego ya terminó.

- $ pero... ¿cómo?.... y.......¿quien ganó?

- Nosotros claro, 270- 250

- Justo en medio de tu caída, Harry atrapó la Snitch, pero antes nos marcaron 10 puntos- _prosiguió Hermione._

- De todas formas no deseo seguir aquí, ya me siento mejor... ¿puedo retirarme, Madame Pomfrey?

- MMMMM.... no estoy segura...- _miró una libreta que se encontraba a los pies de mi camilla, observó unas páginas donde creo que se encontraba mi expediente o algo así- está _bien, pero si te sientes mal algo, chicos, ustedes me lo traen de nuevo ¿OK?- _dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Harry y Hermione._

- Como ud. diga- _dijo ella_

Salimos de enfermería para dirigirnos al Gran Comedor, pues al parecer, como dijo Harry, había pasado un día completo, y ya es hora de la cena. Pero de solo recordar ese idiota con la mano sobre ese hombro tan delicado y hermoso!!! Aggggggggg!! Como lo odio.

Llegamos al Gran Comedor. Muchos me miraban y me preguntaban como me sentía y hablaban sobre lo espantosa que fue mi caída y blablabla..., ya me cansé decir a cada rato estoy bien..... estoy bien....... estoy bien..... .

Nos encontrábamos ya con el banquete ante nuestra vista... pero yo no podía comer, tenía un nudo en el estómago, por lo que de ves en cuando me disponía a servirme algo de beber... observando cada ciertos segundos a Hermione de reojo. Ella se encontraba como se le ha sido costumbre este último tiempo, entre atrapada en medio torbellinos que no la dejan actuar, sino escabullida en un solo mundo que no es el de nuestra realidad y alejándola del resto de la sociedad.

- Ron, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Harry derribando mis pensamientos- Vamos a la Sala Común, quiero que me cuentes que te pasó- dijo Harry

- OK- _respondí retirándonos del Gran comedor y despidiéndonos de Ginny y Herm_.

Llegamos a la Sala Común, pero nos dirigimos inmediatamente a nuestra habitación.

- Ahora que no está Herm, ¿podrías decirme que te pasó en el juego? Fue algo respecto a ella ¿no?

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Vamos Ron, te conozco muy bien, y a Hermione también, pero dime ¿que pasó?

- Me distraje... eso fue todo

- ¬¬

- Bueno, bueno, me distraje porque vi que prácticamente Krum se tiraba encima de Herm

- ¿distraje? Te bloqueaste por completo!!!!

- Como sea.

- Y me vas a decir que por tu fuerte A-M-I-S-T-A-D por ella te provoca quedar así, o por ser tú mejor AMIGA ...

-No!!!!!

- Entonces...

- Ya! Harry, esta bien! Lo admito!, me enamoré de Hermione!!! ¡¿¡¿si?!?! Me enamoré de pies a cabeza!!, me gusta mucho!!, no puedo verla cerca de ese tipo!! Y no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza!! Feliz¿? – _dije furioso y triste a la vez, puesto que estuve a punto de golpear a Harry por toda la furia que quería salir de mi cuerpo, pero fuego ahí sobre mi cama._

- Mmmmm.... para decir verdad... sí.

-¿Harry que hago?, no tengo esperanza

- Vamos Ron!!, ¿de donde sacaste eso?

- la has visto con Krum ¿no?, pues no me preguntes entonces

- ¿¡Crees que le gusta Krum!?

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?

- Ron, en que piensas, a Hermione no le gusta Krum, ni le gustó ni le gustará, todos sabemos que le gusta....

- ¿¡que?!

- Nada, nada, mira lo único que te puedo decir, es que no puedes dejar las cosas como están, debes ganarte (N/A: más de lo que te lo hayas ganado ya, dijo Harry en voz baja, pero Ron lo alcanzó a escuchar) el corazón de Hermione, o sino Krum se lo terminará apoderando si tu no le declaras sus sentimientos.

- NO!!!! Eso nunca!!, si Herm, no está enamorada de Krum, no permitiré que lo haga. Pero, ¿que haré?, no le puedo decir que la amo no me atrevo o por lo menos no podría soportar aquel rechazo.

- entonces conquístala

- pero ¿como?

- Va!, ahora me vas ha decir que RON WEASLEY no sabe como conquistar a una mujer??

- Bueno.... e,...

- Por favor, ya a cuantas tienes tras tus pies en Hogwarts

- jajajajaja

- Viste tu mismo te ríes, tu sabes como conquistarla.

- No, no sé ella es distinta a cualquier otra, dime tú, ¿cómo conquistaste a mi hermana?

- RON!!!

- ¿¡¿¡¿QUE?!?!?!

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta ella tiene novio.

- Y eso qué¿?, no tiene nada que ver lo uno con lo otro.

- Ron, Por favor ¬¬

- ¿Por favor qué?

- Bueno, no me cambies el tema. Lo vas ha hacer ¿o no?

- está bien, está bien, lo haré, todavía no se como pero, lo haré.

- ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- _dijo Harry, cambiando el tema_- ¿qué tanto conversaron tú y Krum al terminar su clase?

- ese estúpido... agggggggg.... me dijo cosas como:

"... no te metas entrre Herrmione y yo....", "... soy tu prrofesorr quierras o no, así que me rrespetas....", "... a Herrmione no le vuelves a hablarr, ya me oíste..." , "en clases soy tu prrofesorr, así que no me vengas con asuntos perrsonales...", "...pues sí, me enamorré de Herrmione, ¿y qué? No es de tu incumbencia....",

-y ya ni me acuerdo que más, yo le contradecía claro, pero terminó diciéndome.

"...en clases soy superior a ti, así que no me busques que me encontrarás... no quierro serr así contigo Weasley, pero tu me lo estás pidiendo de rrodillas, así que no me queda otrra..", ya te puedes rretirrarr, y por sierrto, no quierro ningún otrro comentrrio en mi clase como lo hiciste en ésta..."

- y me fui

- Wow, conque Krum se las trae.

- Que cínico _"no quiero ser así contigo Weasley pero tu me lo estás pidiendo"_- dije _imitándolo_.- si como no.

- Bueno, pero ahora está confirmado que tienes un rival, a medias.

- seguro que le voy a hacer caso, si claro- _dije irónicamente_- Hasta mañana –concluí la conversación ac_ostándome bajo las sábanas de mi cama y cubriéndome la cabeza con la almohada._

- Buenas noches.

- Ajá.


	8. Capítulo Nº 8 Ron

Ron:

Que hago?, que hago?

Ya ha pasado toda una semana… una semana que se me ha hecho eterna, y mientras más pasa el tiempo, más se aleja Herm de mí, ¡¿por qué ahora que por fin he admitido mi amor hacia ella, ella me evita?! Sigue viendo a Krum, tan amigos como siempre ¬ ¬, si como no, y yo estoy aquí abandonado.

Necesito captar su atención, pero no sé como, puesto que tampoco quiero actuar como alguien que no soy

…tantos años junto a ella, junto a una castaña que me hace suspirar y hundirme en un desierto de agua que me ahoga y no me deja respirar, una castaña que me hace escalar las nubes e intentar tocar el cielo… y podría llegar a detener el mundo si ella me lo pidiera… Enamorado… sí, eso es lo que soy, un estúpido enamorado… de una hermosa damisela que a aguardado bajo el refugio de los libros su noble corazón, sin mostrar señal alguna de lo que está pasando dentro de él… ¿podría ser que en el fondo de un mar de misterios que lo persiguen, una persona haya podido vencer aquellas barreras y se ha apoderado su corazón? ¿Podría ser posible?... ¿pero que el miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos la hayan hecho ocultar lo que de verdad desea…? ¿podría ser que Herm esté enamorada pero teme decirlo? y si fuese así y su corazón ya tiene nombre… quien sería el afortunado… ¿podría ser yo? ¿Podría ser que después de años de fundar una hermosa amistad algo más haya brotado de su interior? Podría sentir algo por mí?,...

No, no creo, es imposible, ¿ella, sentir algo por mí?, aunque… por qué no ¿? No!, no puede ser, no te hagas falsas esperanzas Weasley! Esos son solo delirios…

Que hago?, Que hago? Que hago para que me veo como algo más que un amigo?

¿La beso?, pero de que hablo… es inverosímil que de un día para otro la bese como si nada, acabo YO de descubrir que la amo más que el infinito, besarla sería muy precipitado… Aunque… me encantaría sentir el roce de esos labios.

¿Le digo que la amo?, no lo creo, es más difícil de lo que parece, sobretodo por el hecho de temer a ser rechazado… lo sé, lo sé… la valentía es la principal y más importante característica de un Gryffindor, pero ella me consume a cero, aquella mirada puede lograr que me empequeñezca hasta desaparecer.

El punto es que no puedo, y menos de una forma tan repentina, en la mañana amigos y al atardecer confieso que muero por ella… no… fuera de mis alternativas. Además, no creo que la solución sea declararle aquellos sentimientos… ¿qué sacaría con decirle que la amo?

Que hago?, que hago?

Mmmmmmm

Aps!!!! Ya sé, aunque es muy cursi, jijijiji, pero no importa. Quizás pueda resultar, aunque quizás no, pero que más da, debo arriesgarme no ¿?

Piensa, Ron, piensa, pero no se que hacer, no se me ocurre nada más. La última alternativa es la que más aceptable (CREO), y quizás… quizás… quizássssssss pueda dar resultado…

……………

Voy a buscar a Harry.

…………..

…………..

No está por ningún lado!

……………..

……………..

(Me dirijo por 2ª vez a la sala Común)

Ahora lo veo, está con Ginny ¬ ¬. .Mmmmmm ¿los interrumpo? Que se vayan al diablo.

- Ejem, Ejem …Harry- _dije_- por fin te encuentro- _Ginny me miraba fastidiosamente, pues en su frente estaba escrito: "ándate" (ò.ó), já, si como no…_- Tengo que conversar algo con Harry, eeeeee, en privado- _Good bye Sister!!_

- Nos vemos Harry… y Ron- _dijo ella, pues no le quedó otra que retirarse_

- Con que coqueteando con una mujer comprometida ¿?

- Por favor!, yo?? Coqueteándole a Ginny? Cuando?!?!

- Jajajajaj….

- Y¿? ¿De que quieres hablar?

- Eeeeeeeeeeeee bueno…….

- ….

- Ya se como puede que Herm se fije en mi, tu sabes, que me mire con algo más que amistad…

- A ver... ¿Cómo?

- Mandándole cartas

- Jajajajajajaja ¿si?

- No, si es un chiste….. jajaja, que bueno el chiste… no!!!!!!!!!! En serio.

- Cartas, Jajajajaja cartas de amor¿?, jajaja

- Es buena idea ò.

- Como digas, jajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajaja-

- No puedo hacer lo mismo que tu con Ginny- _Al escuchar aquello cesó su risa-_ Yo no puedo coquetearle a Herm de esa manera, ya que apenas la veo y ahora ni me habla (, en fin…, por lo que decidí que un buena opción sería conquistarla a través de cartas ANOMIMAS… Mira:

ella se fija en las cartas le llaman la atención Se enamora de las cartas le cuento que soy yo el autor y todos vivimos felices para siempre. 

- Jajajajajaja, como digas Ron, Como digas……

:::::::

:::::::

Viernes, Sábado y Domingo, tres días han pasado mientras mi cabeza se encuentra nula a cualquier sugerencia sobre qué poner en la famosa carta.

Que no me gusta como queda,

Que es muy fría,

Que es muy cursi,

Que blababla

En conclusión, no puedo escribirla,

Y creo que debo recurrir a mi más temida y no deseada alternativa,

Pedir ayuda a Ginny.

Berp, y ahora ¿Dónde estará? ¿Con Harry?, no, debe estar con Dúbermann.

Y precisamente la veo, está con su novio y están muy cerca para decir verdad,

Ese tipo está toqueteando a mi pobre e inocente hermanita pequeña! Bueno, exactamente no la está toqueteando, solo se están abrazando, pero igual!, Adiós Dúbermann, alégate de mi hermanita.

- Ginny!- _grité acercándome a ellos, e interrumpiendo el tierno momento_- Hola Dúbermann, necesito a mi hermana.

- Hola Ron- _dijo ella, me miró un segundo y luego a él_

- Ginny… -_reclamé nuevamente._

- Lo siento Steve, ya vengo- _Y se despidió de él con un beso en la boca. ¬¬_

- Si, si, si, vamos….

En ese momento estábamos en receso, por los que nos dirigimos a un lugar donde la multitud fuese menor … que mejor que los patios del castillo.

- Bueno Ron, ¿qué quieres?, caminamos, y caminamos y no has dicho ni una palabra…

- Ehhhhhhh, bueno… es que es medio difícil de decir.

- Entonces dilo rápido, porque si seguimos así estaremos todo el día parados aquí.

- Está bien. Eeeeeeeeeem……….. verás, me gusta una chica.

- Jajajajajaja ¿Me lo estás diciendo a mí?, ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¿le estás diciendo a Ginny Weasley, tu hermana menor, que te gusta una chica?!?!?!?, por favor peñíscame y dime que esto no es un sueño.

- ".ó – _la miré fríamente, lo que provocó que sus risas se duplicaran_

- Jajajajajaja, con que no estoy soñando….

- ¡¿Que acaso no puedo expresar mis sentimientos?!, no es algo fuera de lo normal sabes¿? Te hablo de Hermano, a Hermana.

- Jajajaja.. lo siento, lo siento…

- En fin… como te decía me gusta una chica….- _pero me interrumpió._

- HERMIONE GRANGER

- ¡O.O! ¡¿Pero como sabes?!, es decir, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

- Vamos! A millas se nota todo lo que quieres y amas a Hermione.

Entonces… te gusta Herm, ¿eso es todo lo que me querías decir?

- NO!, te quería pedir ayuda.

- ¿qué clase de ayuda?

- Emmmm a ver, como te explico, no puedo creer que te esté diciendo todo esto. En fin. Iré directo al grano… entonces… em…. Si…. Bueno…

- Directo al grano Ron… recuérdalo ¬ ¬

- Sí… sí… directo al grano… si… directo al grano… al grano…

- ¬ ¬

- …Verás, quiero enviarle cartas anónimas a Herm para llamar su atención.

- De verdad? Jajajajaja. Que bueno. Jajajajajajaja, lo siento…. Ajajajaja, ahora si… perdona… A ver si entendí… Te gusta Herm… ok… y le vas a enviar cartas para que se fije en ti , good, pero todavía no veo cual es el problema.

- No se que poner en la carta.

- Jajaja, paf

- ¿me ayudas a escribirla?

- Claro! A ver……..- _de mi mochila saqué un pergamino y una pluma, entregándoselos a ella, jugó con la pluma un par de segundos, otros miró al cielo hasta que colocó aquel instrumento sobre el pergamino._

_Hermione:_

_En esta carta solo te quería decir que me enamoré de ti_

_Y que espero que algún día este amor sea correspondido._

_Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que había algo especial, _

_te quiero, te quiero mucho,_

_y ahora solo me conformo _

_Con ver que me quieres, aunque solo sea en mis sueños._

_Por siempre._

_Ron._

- NO!, eso parece escrito de un fracasado, además quiero eliminar ese Hermione: al comienzo, también quiero dejarlo anónimo, se lo diré cuando sea el momento y por último quiero que sea algo breve..

- Mm……… que tal así:

_Has robado mi corazón,_

_No has tenido en tus rejas desde hace mucho tiempo, _

_Y ya es hora de admitir mi amor._

_Siempre tuyo._

_…._

- No es muy… no sé, ¿cursi?

- Ag! Nada te conforma verdad ¿?... y si….

_Las estaciones podrán cambiar de invierno a primavera_

_Podrán haber tormentas o tornados._

_Podrá el mundo resignarse y decir que todo ha terminado,_

_Pero sobre todas las cosas te seguiré amando…_

- E…. no lo sé

- Es perfecta!!!, está excelente. No es acaso lo que sientes?

- E…. bueno…….

- Viste! está bien. Es **_Romántica._**Por lo menos a mí me encantaría que me enviaran una carta así.

- De Harry ¿?

- Noooooooooooo…. Ay Ron, tu no entiendes nada.

- Entonces… ¿se la mando?...

- Sí hazlo. Mira, ya que Pig todavía se encuentra en _Veterinario de Animales Mágicos_, por el incidente en la Madriguera. Te presto mi lechuza, pero te advierto que es media ciega, pero todo saldrá bien. Nunca me ha fallado aunque una vez.. no nada….

- Gracias Ginny. Te puedo pedir algo más? No le digas de esto a nadie. La única persona que también sabe es Harry. Me guardas el secreto?- _Y ella respondió cerrándome un ojo_.- ¿Sentiste algo?- _dije cambiando el tema, ya que persiví como si alguien cerca de nosotros pisase hojas secas, resonando éstas bajo sus pies, y por ello delató su presencia. Pero luego no escuché nada más, al parecer fue solo mi imaginación (creo)._

Llegamos nuevamente al castillo, miro hacia atrás para ver nuevamente en donde sentí aquel extraño sonido, pero aún así no vi nada, en cambio, a lo lejos pude divisar una figura dirigiéndose hacia otra parte del castillo, la silueta de una persona que me es desconocida por la distancia.

En tanto Ginny se dirigía a su clase, y yo, en vez de ir a la mía, me dirigí a la torre en donde descansan las lechuzas para encontrarme con la de Ginny, le entregué a ésta la carta. Y justo en aquel momento, una persona se situó en la habituación.

- Hola Sr. Weasley.- _dijo Krum "si como no"_

- Hola PROFESOR.

- ¿ud. No debería estar en clases?.

- Eh……… bueno….

- Weasley! Como es posible! Acompáñeme.- _pero antes le entregó una carta a su lechuza, supongo, y ésta salió volando_- Ahora sí, iremos a su clase correspondiente…

Es así como nos dirigimos a la Sala de Hervología. La profesora quitó como 20 puntos a Gryffindor por ausentarme esa clase y me recogió con un enorme sermón.

:::::::::

:::::::::

Ya ha comenzando un nuevo día, muchos ya se han levantado y Harry y yo nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor.

Pronto las lechuzas entregarían el correo. Yo las esperaba con ansias, mientras, observaba a Herm, quien se encontraba junto a Ginny, ésta última me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, junto con obserbar también el lugar por donde deberían ingresar las lechuzas.

Por fin el correo llegó, y una carta calló en las manos de la señorita Granger….

**REAVIEWS POR FAVOR! SON LOS QUE ME DAN LA FORTALEZA PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!**

**BESOS**

**CAMI AND RON FOR EVER**


	9. Capítulo Nº 9 Hermione

Hermione:

- ¡Ábrela!, ¡Ábrela!- _decía Ginny_

- Ya va… ya va….

Abro el sobre y leo en voz alta:

_"Hermione, me enamoré de ti y viviré pensando en ti"_

- ¿Qué es esto?- _dije_

- ¿Estás segura que dice eso?- _dice ella arqueando una ceja_

- Sí, mira- _dije pasándole la carta, la leyó pero su mirada todavía indicaba perturbación..._

(n/a: mientras, Ginny pensaba: "Al parecer Ron a cambiado de opinión sobre lo que iba a poner en la carta")

- Creo que tienes un admirador secreto, Herm

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿YO???????

- No el vecino!...si tu!

- No lo creo, debe ser una broma de algún chico…

Pero fui interrumpida por un grupo de chicas de 6º año de mi misma casa… las cuales gritaban y chillaban, todas observando a una en especial. Ésta era rubia y sus ojos eran grises, sostenía un pergamino en su mano... Va! Que me interesa a mí, mejor sigo con mis asuntos.

Hasta que por fin cesó el griterío.

- Pues, como te decía Ginny, no creo que esta carta sea de verdad

- Vamos Herm! ¿por qué alguien no podría estar detrás de ti? Eres bonita, inteligente, buena amiga, simpática, eres un buen partido y…

- Está bien, está bien, puede ser, pero… ¿de quien? – _De quien?, ese pensamiento solo me sumerge en un nombre, no dejo de pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese Ron en autor de estas palabras… me da vueltas en la cabeza aquella idea… pues no quiero abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a la realidad de que él sería la última persona que se fijaría en m_

- Ginny… ¿no se te ocurre de quien podrá ser?

- Bueno, mmmmmm, eeeeeeeee….

- Podría ser de Ron? Tu eres su hermana, ¿tu que crees?- _dije renegándome de todo pensamiento con el fin de crear alguna difusa esperanza_

- Yo no sé mucho de la vida amorosa de Ron (((P))), pero quien sabe ¿? Podría ser

- De verdad lo crees?

- Es decir… no es que sepa algo… ((((gotita)))) pero… ¿por qué no?

- No lo sé. Me gusta la idea de que él se podría haber enamorado de mí, aunque nunca a dado señales acerca de eso…

- ¿¡Qué nunca las ha dado!? O.O Bueno, solo te puedo decir que no está demás tomarlo en cuenta, en algún caso podría ser él

Ahora vámosnos que ya es hora de entrar a clases.

Ron???????? Podrían ser de él????????? , sería lo máximo, aunque también podría ser de alguien más. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Vamos Hermione!!!!!!!! Deja de pensar en eso! No puedes estar así en clases.

--------------------------- O -------------------------

Así pasaron los días, mientras que cada mañana una nueva carta llegaba a mis manos, de este _admirador secreto _¿admirador secreto?, Si, creo que así le podré llamar.

--------------------------- O ---------------------------

…

Es de noche, el cielo se ve maravilloso, inverosímil, no hay nube alguna que lo cubra, sino estrellas en cada rincón de lo infinito que naufragan en un mundo irreal, desconocido, donde los límites no existen y cualquier cosa puede pasar, donde las prohibiciones solo son un espejismo y se duerme tranquilidad y serenidad.

La noche extrae nuevos aromas… flores mágicas que solo dan a conocer su hermosura y olores al captar la luz de la magnífica luna que las ilumina… trasportándote a otro lugar y que al cerrar los ojos, una magia interna, difusa a cualquiera que pueda existir, te consume y te ahoga en lo que yo llamo: maximizad.

Abriendo los ojos vuelvo a la realidad, realidad de la que quiero salir y poseerme en lo irracional. Pero no es posible, no hay alternativa, por lo que me enfrento a lo existente sin puerta de escape.

Continúo caminando entre la hierva bajo mis pies y las cartas, que recibí cada mañana, apoyadas contra mi pecho. Ahora éstas se han convertido en mi nueva distracción, me dan vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza, pero no sé si aquella emoción o alteración que me producen son por el hecho de que alguien esté enamorado de mí o de que ese alguien pueda llamarse RON WEASLEY.

Pero soy interrumpida

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAF!!!!!!

He chocado con alguien, y hemos terminado en el piso.

- Disculpa, no quise…. O.O … Ron ¿?

- Herm ¿? $ ¿qué haces a estas horas afuera del colegio?

- Eso mismo me preguntaba, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- _Los dos nos encontrábamos en el suelo, él se levantó primero y luego me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a que me parara. Lentamente estreché mi mano con la suya, actuando como si fuese de lo más normal, pero solo el roce con su piel hace que me sienta endeble, desconfiando de que si mis rodillas tendrán a fuerza para sostenerme. _

_ Ya me encuentro de pie, soltó mi mano y deslizó su mirada hacia el piso bajo nuestros pies…._

- ¿Qué son?- _se agacha y……. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ o no!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡las cartas!!!!!!!!!!!_

- Eh………. Bueno…… _- me agacho también y las recojo_- no te preocupes, no es nada importante.

- T.T …. OH… ya veo

- Pero, no me has contado que haces aqu

- Bueno, la noche está hermosa sabes ¿?, quise venir a verla mejor ¿y tu?

- Lo mismo.

- Mira… ven, sentémoslos junto a ese árbol- _afirmé con la cabeza sentándome a su lado_- ¿no tienes frío?

- Para decir verdad, sí, un poco- _Tras aquella respuesta, Ron me rodeó con su brazo para proporcionar calor humano a mi cuerpo…. Las hormonas apenas me dejaban respirar, cada poro de mi piel estaba estremecido, pero importando la nada coloqué mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Me sentía realmente cómoda, pareciese como si el hombro del pelirrojo estuviese diseñado para mi postura… y su olor… aquel olor indescriptible… aquel olor que me baña en lo infinito… _

- Hermione…. ¿te puedo contar algo?

- Sí, seguro.

- Bueno, hay al…. No nada.

- Vamos!, ya comenzaste a decirme…¿sobre que me ibas a contar?

- Sobre nadie.

- Así que era sobre ALGUIEN

- Jajaja, eres astuta. Mira hay alguien… como te digo… hay alguien que me quita el sueño… ¿me entiendes?

- Te gusta una chica…. YY

- Sí- _Mil espadas atravesaron mi pecho… un fuerte shock me estilizó las venas… pues no sabía si ponerme a llorar por pensar que pueda ser alguien más, o solo besarlo por pensar que ese alguien podría ser yo._

- Y quien es la afortunada ¿?- _dije ahora despegando mi cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos_

- Creo que pronto lo sabrás- ¿_Qué significar eso?_ – pero no pienses en aquello, la noche se encuentra desasido bella para hacerle el quite- _por lo que dicho esto volví a recostarme sobre su hombro… y me dediqué a observar el cielo ante nuestros ojos, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que se encontraba mi cuerpo del suyo…_

Observando las estrellas el sueño comenzó a consumirme por lo que de un momento a otro quedé dormida en sus brazos.

**REVIEWS PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**QUIERO REVIEWS!**

**BESOS**

**CAMI AND RON FOR EVER**


	10. Capítulo Nº 10 Hermione

Hermione:

-Herm! Herm! Despiértate, cuéntamelo todo- _aquellas palabras me desposaron de mis sueños... comienzo a abrir los ojos, y veo ante mi el rostro de Ginny._

-¿AH? ¿Dónde estoy?- _observo a mi alrededor, me encuentro en mi habitación- _¿Qué hago aquí?

-Pues Ron te traído- _RON?!?!?!- _Y lo ha hecho como todo un príncipe, te sostenía en sus brazos, mientras que tu cabeza dormida se encontraba apoyada en su hombro. Fue muy tierno, pero no sé, perfectamente te podría haber traído flotando utilizando un hechizo, pero no, prefirió traerte en sus brazos.

-Ginny?

-Sip?

-Podemos hablar mañana¿? tengo mucho sueño, son las 2 de la mañana... -_dije mirando el reloj_

- ¬ ¬ como quieras..., pero mañana me tendrás que contar todo

- No hay problema...- _dije ocultando mi rostro bajo la almohada, pero luego de las palabras de mi amiga no pude apartar una sonrisa, pues el hecho de pensar que me encontré entre los brazos del pelirrojo me hace toparme con las nubes sin querer bajar de ellas... por lo que una gran sonrisa que planta en mi rostro... aunque intento dormir, todo pensamiento me lo impide..._

------------------------- O -----------------------------

En el Gran Comedor el desayuno ya estaba servido, Ginny platicaba alegremente con Harry, mientras que Ron y yo topábamos miradas de vez en cuando. La verdad es que en ningún momento dejé de mirarlo, claro que no directamente, sino de reojo...

Lechuzas comenzaron a llegar a la sala con el correo sujetamente firme en sus patas para luego dejarlo caer a su respectivo dueño.

Ginny dejó a Harry se acercó hacia mí

Una carta cayó en mis manos, supuse que era una de las tantas cartas que me habían llegado las últimas semanas, pues correspondía a la misma especie de sobre. La comencé a abrir para luego leerla

_**Hermione:**_

**_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_**

**_Te veo y mis ojos se iluminan de felicidad_**

**_Y creo que ya es hora de confesarte mi identidad,_**

_**la he ocultado durante un tiempo**_

**_ya que no sé si aceptarás mi amor_**

_**pero si se que te quiero**_

_**y no importa nada mas**_

Los ojos me brillaban, pues cada palabra que leía me hacía crecer la ilusión de que podrían ser Ron, aunque todo indicara lo contrario, solo QUERÍA pensar en esa alternativa... pero aquella esa hermosa emoción se desvaneció al ver la identidad de la persona que tanto anhelé conocer, pues al fin afirmó mis temidas sospechas de que el pelirrojo no me ama... pero sobretodo me estremeció el hecho de volver a reaccionar y percatar el nombre del autor.

-Hermione! Dime! Está firmada?- _dijo Ginny_

- Sí_- respondí_

- Y....¿?

- La firma.... Krum

- Krum!!!!- _gritó mi amiga_

Un sonido escuché a la distancia, asomé la vista y percaté que Ron se había atorado con su comida

- Pero eso es imposible- _dijo ella_

Deslicé una mirada hacia los profesores, y ahí estaba él, mi mirada se cruzó con la de Krum, mientras éste pronunciaba una pequeña sonrisa. Quité la mirada de su rostro, pues aquello me hacía sentir peor

Por qué Krum? Por qué tenía que ser él?

Por un momento quedé en blanco, me hundí nuevamente en el poso de agua del cual había logrado salir. Toda esperanza se hundió en la profundidad de los mares y mi alegría se desvaneció como huellas en la arena. Sentí presión en mi pecho, pues mi corazón buscaba excusas, quería respuestas, quería buscar una salida, quería escapar del mundo, pero mi pecho se lo impedía y lo presionaba. Nuevamente sumergida en la tristeza, mis ojos se nublaron pues deseaban derramar una lágrima. Un agujero de alegría había perforado mi pecho... pero ahora cualquier sentimiento se ha estancado

Intenté volver al mundo real y dejar aquel que se a apropiado de mi cabeza... Al regresar a la realidad no hice más que dirigir mi mirada al lugar donde se supondría que se encontraba Ron, pero no estaba... por lo que me paré para buscarlo sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes, y me encontré con un Ron caminando en dirección de salida del Gran Comedor. Por alguna razón, comencé a seguirlo dejando botada la carta sobre la mesa.

Le grité para que se detuviera, pero éste no me respondió, sino que permanecía con el paso firme y veloz.

Entonces una chica se levantó de su asiento y se interpuso en su camino, logrando que se Ron detuviera, pues casi cae sobre ella. La chica comenzó a hablar y hablar y a indicar unos pergaminos que sostenía entre sus manos. Ron la observaba confuso, pero aquel acto me había permitido precipitarme más cerca de él.

Cuando por fin llegaba al lugar donde se situaba, la chica lo abrazó y besó apasionadamente, mientras que Ron no mostraba resistencia sino más que corresponderle el beso.

Aquel fue otro golpe a mi interior, mi alma se estaba llenando de arena mientras lágrimas por montones se deslizaban por mis mejillas, sentí como el corazón se me desvanecía y era azotado por las imágenes que eran recibidas ante mis ojos.

No soporté seguir viendo esa dolorosa escena, no podía seguir parada allí sin habla, bloqueada mientras veía como esos labios eran besados, gastados y rasgados por otra chica, las fuerzas no me daban para eso... por lo que mi única escapatoria era correr y salir del Gran Comedor hacia cualquier punto lejos de allí.

En cerebro solo procesaba esa dolorosa imagen.

Ahora entiendo, ahora todo calza....

Esa chica es la misma niña rubia ojos azules que hace unas semanas había recibido una carta chillando y gritando, escandalizando por completo el desayuno aquella mañana.

Seguramente Ron izo lo mismo que Krum, le escribió a la chica, y todos esos pergaminos que sostenía hace un momento debieron ser cartas de Ron. Y claro, anoche él me dijo que pronto sabría quien le gustaba, de quien se había enamorado, seguramente, en la carta le declaró su identidad y ahí está la respuesta

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO PUDE CREER QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE MÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como va a preferirme a mí que ante que a una barbi tipo veela....

Las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas sin dejar de brotar y para colmo no hallo escapatoria, corro por los pasillos del castillo buscando estúpidamente un portal a otro mundo lejos de aquí, pero solo puedo salir a los jardines del colegio, es el único lugar tranquilo donde puedo desahogar mis penas.

_**------------------------------------ O -----------------------------------**_

**REVIEWS! UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO UN NUEVO REVIEW! P**

**CUÉNTENME QUE LES HA PARECIDO ESTE CAPI!... LO SÉ, LO SÉ SOY UNA PÉSIMA ESCRITORA... ) EN FIN.... QUIERO SABER SU OPINION!**

**POR CIERTO... EN EL INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO INDICA QUE HERM Y GINNY ESTÁN COMPARTIENDO LA MISMA HABITACIÓN... CLARO, ESO CUERDAMENTE NO PODRÍA SUCEDER PORQUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN DISTINTOS AÑOS DE CLASES... PERO OMITIREMOS ESA REGLA OKIS¿? BUENO, ESO ERA**

**BESOS**

**CAM!**


	11. Capítulo Nº 11 Ron

**N/A: aquí retrocederemos un poco para que puedan entender mejor lo que sucedió y lo vean desde el punto de vista del colorín.**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Besos**

**CaM!**

**--------------- O ------------------**

Ron:

Pon fin han llegado las lechuzas. Y una de ellas dice todo lo que amo a Herm, confesándole mi identidad.

La carta a caído en sus manos, mientras yo la observo atentamente, los ojos le brillaban, sin duda es la criaturita más linda del mundo… pero la sonrisa formada en su rostro comienza a desvanecerse y a trasformarse en no más que una simple mirada de tristeza… quizás se llevó la decepción de su vida al saber que yo soy el autor de aquellas cartas… quizás fue una estupidez creer que así tomaría su atención y ella podría enamorase de mí, quizás ahora no seamos amigos, quizás nunca debí decirle que la amo, quizás mi amor no es ni será correspondido, quizás lo que hice nunca debí hacerlo…..

Intento poner atención pues Ginny y Hermione comienzan a hablar

- La firma…. Krum

- Krum!!!!!!!!!!!!- ¡!!!!!!!!!!!! Oí atorándome con la comida

¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUE?!?!?!?!?!? ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿COMO QUE DE KRUM!?!?!?!!?! No puede ser!!!!!!!! YO se la mandé. Tiene que haber un error!

Hermione mira hacia la mesa de comedores y VICKY le responde con una sonrisa… ¡OH, VIL GUSANO! No se como lo ha hecho pero ésta si que no se la perdono…

Por desgracia no puedo matarlo ni enfrentarme en este momento contra él, o por lo menos no en frente de todos ni menos de Dumbledore, pero tampoco no puedo quedarme aquí como si nada.

Me paro de mi asiento y dirijo fuera del Gran Comedor, apresuro el paso, pues mientras más rápido me vaya mejor.

Pero una niña se interpone en mi camino que casi provoca que me cayera sobre ella

- Ron….- dice aquella chica, jamás la había visto en mi vida (creo) y ni sé como sabe mi nombre…

- ¿¡¿Qué?!?

- Es que…. Bueno…… ……….. Creo que yo también te amo

- ¡¿¡QUE?!? ¿¡¿De que hablas?!? Ö.

- Ronnei, ya no es necesario que lo niegues, recibí tus cartas, eres muy dulce, gracias por todo, nunca me imaginé que sintieras todo eso por mí, y ahora creo que tu también me gustas… eres muy tierno y….

- Perdón! Pero de verdad no se de que hablas ¿Cuáles cartas?

- Vamos Ron!!!!! Míralas, acaso me vas a negar que tu las escribiste?

O.O!!!!! ¡OH mierda! Como pasó todo esto? Esa es mi letra… esas son las cartas que le envié a Hermione!

Ahora todo calza. ¡¿cómo no lo asimilé antes?!

Devió ser Krum la sombra que vi aquel día en que me encontraba hablando con Ginny. Y cuando estaba en el cuarto donde descansan las lechuzas. Esa carta iba para Hermione!

Pero como izo para que mis cartas no le llegaran?????

¡Oh no! Maldito Krum.

- Alo? Ron? ¿sigues allí?

- Si, si, pero verás esas cartas…

- No te preocupes por nada, no me importa nada, ahora solo importamos tu y yo…

- Como te decía esas cartas….

- No digas nada.

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LA CHICA ME PLANT" UN BESO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Qué se cree?_

Pero es muy fuerte, no me la puedo sacar de encima. ¡¿quiere sacarme un pedazo de carne o qué?! ¡si me besa más fuerte me va a comer!

- JU!- _Hasta que por fin puedo respirar al separarse de mí._- ¡¿¡¿¡¿ qué fue eso!!?!?!

- ¬ ¬ un beso no lo crees?

- Es que… lo siento, pero esas cartas no iban dirigidas para ti, al parecer hubo un error…

Por una acción involuntaria desvié mi mirada hacia puerta del Gran Comedor y me topo con una Hermione corriendo y llorando desconsoladamente.

- Perdón!?!?!?! ¿¡¿¿¡¡¡¿¿¡QUE ME ESTÁS DICIENDO!?!?!!?!- _dice deslizando mi mirada hacia ella_

- Perdóname, pero ahora no puedo_- Y corté la conversación para salir tras Hermione._

- Ronald!!!!!!!! Vuelve aquí!!!!!!!

Abandoné el Gran Comedor, Hermione se encuentra ahora a una larga distancia de mi, corriendo entre pasillos sin ningún punto de referencia aparente… pero ahora sale del castillo………

Logro, por fin, salir yo también de él y situarme en los jardines. La busco con la mirada bajo la difusa noche. Entonces la diviso, se encuentra arrodillada sobre la hierva, llorando con sus manos sobre los ojos.

- Herm…- _dije acercándome a ella._

- Ándate Ron!!!!

- Pero Herm….

- Déjame en paz! Mejor anda con tu nueva novia

- ¿de que hablas? Ella no es mi novia, ni estoy interesado en ella.

- Entonces eres un insensible! Después de que la besas la niegas- _dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. ¿por qué siempre la hago llorar si es lo que menos quiero?_

- Pero si yo no la besé!!! ¡¡¡¡ fue ella quien me besó a mi!!!- _dije cada vez acercándome mas _

- Pero te gust

- ¿Qué dices? No me puede haber gustado ya que no estoy enamorado de ella, no lo estuve ni lo estaré- Me arrodillé en_ la hierva al igual que Hermione lo está, quedando frente a frente con su rostro que observaba el piso.- _Además, no es a quien quiero besar.

- ¿Pues entonces a quien? – _dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarme directamente con aquellos ojos borrosos de tanto llanto._

"_Rayos! si es la criatura más linda de la Tierra; me duele verla así, su hermoso rostro manchado de tristeza. Y esos labios y ojos llenos de lágrimas"_

- Ron?

_"Es hermosa, hermosísima y tenerla tan cerca, a tan pocos centímetros… no resisto, es demasiado."_

Ha cesado de llorar, encontrándose quieta con la respiración un tanto agitada…

Sus ojos inundados en lágrimas están fijos en mí, mientras yo me voy acercando cada vez más a ella examinando su delicado rostro.

Cierro los ojos, arriesgándome y decidiendo robarle un beso, coloco mis manos sobre su cintura para que no pueda escapar, mientras mis labios acarician los suyos.

………….

Al reaccionar, después de que se encontró en estado de shock, Hermione hace presión para separarse de mí. Pero no lo permito. La abrazo con fuerza hasta que se da por vencida y acepta mi beso, igualmente, respondiéndolo..

………………

……………..........................

Ya hace un largo tiempo que nuestros labios juguetean tierna y lentamente. Mientras los sentimientos me atraviesan

_Por fin he logrado aceptar que no es un sueño (aunque lo parece)_

_Estoy besando a Hermione Granger…._

_...Hermione Granger, la chica más inteligente de la clase, y la más hermosa de todo Hogwarts._

_La quiero desde hace tanto, pero no hace más que un tiempo me he atrevido a aceptar mi amor_

_y………_

_como estoy ahora¿?_

_Estoy besando a la persona que más amo en el mundo entero…._

_…………._

_………………………_

Ahora un respiro, separamos nuestros labios y nos apoyamos mutuamente en la cabeza del otro. Pero repentinamente Herm se separa de mí de forma impulsiva y …………..

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me ha pegado una cachetada!!!!!!!!!!, pronunciando luego su retirada…

Pero ahora lo que menos me importa es eso….

LE HE ROBADO UN BESO A HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!

Y A SIDO LO MÁXIMO………

****

* * *

**Holis!!!!!!!!**

**Como estas?!?!?**

**Miren lo que ha pasado!!!!!!!!!!, Ron lo ha logrado al fin y al cabo… Tantas veces intentó acercarse a Hermione de esa manera, pero KRUM siempre interrumpía en el mejor momento. Por cierto, espero que hayan entendido de Víctor y las cartas. Él intervino de tal manera ( se los dejo a su imaginación) que las cartas no llegaron a su destino.**

**Ahora…**

**¿Qué pasará entre Ron y Herm después de este encuentro?**

**¿Por que Herm se despidió de esa forma tan cariñosa de Ron?**

**¿ahora Ron sabrá todo lo que le dolió a Draco la cachetada que le dio Herm en el 3º curso? (aunque creo que es lo que menos le importa)**

**¿ que pasará entre Ron y Krum?**

**¿acaso se formará la siguiente guerra que lleva como causa a la Srta. Granger?**

**Lo podrán saber en este mismo canal el día que suba el siguiente capi. Jijijiji **

**P**

**y………. por fissssssss…. MANDEN REVIEWS!!!**

**Me harían hiper feliz**

**Besos.**

**Cami and Ron For Ever.**

**Pd: Gracias a las 3 personas que me han escrito últimamente, muchísimas grax.**

**HYTARE: grax por tu reviews!!!!!!!!!! , y fíjate tu, que lo que creías que había pasado, era exactamente lo que tenía planeado escribir (bueno, en todo caso, era medio obvio). De nuevo, grax por escribirme y espero que lo sigas haciendo!!!! **

**Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, como había dicho antes, es el primero que escribo, y como casi nadie me había escrito, no sabía si les seguía gustando.**

**Bueno, grax, y espero que te haya gustado este último capi.**

**ANA MARÍA: Holis!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grax por tus reviews, me pongo re-feliz cuando los leo. Espero que te haya gustado también este capi. Por cierto, tu fic va muy bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen. De verdad. Por escribir el mio no había podido leer tu capi 13, pero ahora lo voy a hacer.**

**Un beso, chau.**


	12. Capítulo Nº 12 Hermione

Hermione:

No!!.... no lo puedo creer, ¿¿¿Qué significa todo esto???

Ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, el cómo nuestros labios se entrelazaban y jugueteaban….

Eso debe ser, solo un juego, Ron debe estar jugando…

No entiendo nada!

Mi cabeza va a explotar… es un nudo de enredos y a demás de que no puedo parar de llorar, tantas situaciones y emociones, tantos embrollos que no me dejan pensar, sino solo puedo respirar para soltar una nueva lágrima, mientras mi corazón se encuentra desesperado buscando una respuesta

No puedo entender como llegó a pasar esto! me siento pésimo, ya no quiero saber mas de Ron Weasley… en realidad si, pero.. Ouch! Que rabia!

Esa chica… el beso que se dio con Ron, sus cartas, las cartas de Krum, el beso que nos dimos hace un mmento, mi amor a Ron, a ese estúpido que me tiene en la palma de su mano…. Rayos!, no se si sentir alegría por haber tenido sus labios junto a los míos, o sentir rabia y nunca volver a dirigirle la palabra!…pero sobre, esto me duele, y mucho, quizás lo que acaba de pasar no significa nada para el…

Pero somos amigos!!!!! Se supone que somos amigos!!!!!No puede ser que no signifique nada para él.

Ahora si que no entiendo ni por casualidad algo de lo que acaba de pasar ni de lo que está pasando, ni siquiera sé por qué le pegué aquella cachetada a Ron, quizás por querer descargar toda esta rabia, pues, no lo se!!!!!, solo quiero desaparecer, quiero que me trague la tierra!

Y al parecer escucharon mis pensamientos, ya que tropecé y caí.

Segundos después, alguien corrió a mi socorro y extendió su mano

- Estás bien ¿? -dijo

Pero yo en cambio golpeé la mano de Ron, queriendo decir que me dejara en paz, pero este no lo hizo.

Me paré por mi cuenta mientras me inundaba en lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Mione?

- ¿QUE QUÉ ME PASA?- bramé - PUES TE DIRÉ QUE ME PASA… resulta que hoy desperté tranquilamente, y que al pasar unas horas, UN CHICO ME ENVÍA CARTAS DE AMOR, LUEGO EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA SE BESA CON OTRA, MI CABEZA ES UN NUDO DE ENREDOS, DESPUÉS EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA, QUE ME TIENE EN SUS REDES, NO HAYA NADA MÁS QUE HACER QUE BESARME, Y PARA COLMO ME TERMINA DICIENDO ¿QUÉ TE PASA MIONE?, DE LO MAS TRANQUILAMENTE COMO SI LO QUE ACABABA DE PASAR FUESE DE LO MÁS NORMAL, MIENTRAS A MÍ LA CABEZA ME VA A EXPLOTAR, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUES ESO ME PASA!!!!!-_ OPS!, no!!!!!!!! Se me salió!!! O genial…., ahora Ron sabe que me muero por el ¡Genial !(((sarcásticamente)))_

- Retrocedamos un poco en lo que dijiste…. Que que, que, que, que, que, qué?

- No, nada, no he dicho nada, por favor deja que vuelva al castillo- _dije retractándome, pero Ron se interpuso en mi camino._

- A no Hermione… no te vas para ningún lado.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces? Ya sabes que me pasa. No te hagas el tonto, ahora déjame ir…

- No!, Pues, no podemos dejar las cosas así porque…

- A ver…. Por qué no Ronald Weasley? Tú siempre lo haces, me dejas colgando de un hilo, porque yo no puedo ¿eh?

- PORQUE YO TE AMO HERMIONE!!! POR ESO!

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Perdón?!?!- _pregunté atónita_

- Pues lo que escuchaste - _dijo ahora un poco más tímido_

- Me estás mintiendo Ronald… yo te conozco, estás mintiendo, estás mintiendo, tu quieres a esa chica, tu la besaste, tu le enviaste esas cartas y…

- Hermione!!!!!!, para de pensar en eso!!!!!

- Pues no puedo!!

- Pues lo deberías olvidar.

- Pero no lo puedo olvidar así como si nada!

- Escúchame bien, yo a la única persona que amo y le enviado cartas diciéndole lo mucho que la quiero, es a ti, olvida eso de las cartas a aquella niña, todo fue un mal entendido.

- Que!??!?!! ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué me estás diciendo?!?!?!

- Eso.

- Pero… ¡¿Cómo?!

- Mira, lo único que importa es que yo te amo-_ dijo cada vez acercándose más, al parecer, para besarme, pero yo me corrí retrocedí un paso para tras y lo detuve…_

- No, no, no, con eso no me dices nada… ¿cómo que todo fue un error? explícame bien, pues todavía pienso que eres solo una mentira, que estas jugando conmigo, que no me quieres

- Hermione! Te estoy diciendo que te amo como a nadie en este mundo!!!!!!!! Que no basta con eso para que me creas?

- …………..

- Dime una cosa… ¿me amas?

* * *

**_Que cortito!!!!!!!! Soy una malvada no¿?, pero estoy muy happy!, no se preocupen, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo que está recién salido del horno._**

****

**_Besos, chau_**

****

**_PD: QUIERO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! ES UNA ORDEN!_**

****

**_Cri, cri_**

****

****

**_Nos vemos_**

****

**_Cami _****_And Ron For _****_ever_**

****


	13. Capítulo Nº 13 Hermoine

Hermione:

-         …s… s… si….-_ respond_

-         Entonces no hay nada más que discutir- _dijo para intentar nuevamente darme un beso… pero ahora no me moví, a pesar de todo, quiero repetir aquella sensación… _

Un breve beso que nos calló por unos segundos, pero me alejé para pedir nuevamente explicaciones, pues no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido

-         Ron, solo quiero que me expliques… -_dije calmadamente_- por favor…

-         Las cartas a esa chica fueron todo un error,  Yo solo te quería escribir a ti. Mejor olvida todo eso, no hay para que darle mas vueltas. Además, como ya te dije, solo importa que te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Te ruego que por favor me creas- _dijo suavemente _

-         Te...te... creo….- _aquellos ojos, aquella boca, aquellas palabras solo me permitían confiar ciegamente en lo que respectaba al colorín, algo me dice que puede ser verdad, o que quiere ser verdad, no sé que a pasado, Ron no desenreda en su totalidad los nudos que lo tienen envuelto, pero aquella mirada no puede ser más sincera, por lo que no resisto y llego a creerle _

Ahora surgió un nuevo beso. Pero esta vez fue más largo y cariñoso que el otro, las lágrimas ya no nacían de mis ojos, sino que en mi interior brotaba un sentimiento de paz y serenidad, venciendo al mundo entero, pues me encontraba protegida por los brazos de Ron mientras mis sentimientos eran entregados completamente a él,  el cuerpo me temblaba muy levemente mientras sostenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y jugaba con su cabello. Nos bañaba una nueva noche, que parecía más estrellada de lo normal. Se podía oír el cantar de las flores mágicas y sentir su profundo olor convirtiéndose en una noche verdaderamente mágica (en el sentido global de la palabra)

---------------------------------------------------- O --------------------------------------------------

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Ron y yo nos besamos por primera vez. Y desde ese momento no nos hemos separado.

Pasamos gran tiempo juntos, pero claro, sin excluir a Harry y de dejar de hacer nuestros deberes, pero cuando tenemos tiempo libre, salimos del castillo para acomodarnos en la nieve, conversar, reír y….besarnos…. (que extraña esa idea, hace un mes atrás, ni siquiera me lo había planteado como algo que podría haber sucedido de concreto). Todos ya saben que somos…. Que somos… ¿novios? Verdad!, nunca hemos discutido eso, Ron todavía no me pide formalmente que seamos pareja… pero eso es lo que menos me importa. Ahora estoy feliz junto con quien quiero, y nadie me podrá destruir todo esto. A veces discutimos, eso creo que nunca cambiará, ya que hemos peleado desde el momento en que nos vimos por primera vez. Pero lo que ha rodeado mucho a nuestras discusiones es Víktor. Pues por X razón, no le he podido contar a éste que estoy "saliendo" con Ron. Quizás sea que no quiero lastimar sus sentimientos, sobretodo después de sus cartas, además de que ha sido muy bueno conmigo… siempre sincero y bondadoso.

--------------------------- O ------------------------------

Nos encontramos en el Gran Comedor a punto de iniciar la cena. Ya van quedando prácticamente dos meses para que termine el año, finalizando al mismo tiempo nuestros estudios en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore se ha parado de su asiento…

-         Queridos estudiantes…- _dice_- antes de que comience la cena, les quería comunicar una cosa. Muchos alumnos de familias _muggles_, me han platicado acerca de  _**un baile de graduación** _que celebran éstos cuando se gradúan del colegio. Como les decía, nuestros estudiantes han insistido tanto…- _continuó con una sonrisa en el rostro-_ que he decidido aceptar, y celebrar este acto _muggle. _Desde este año en adelante. (n/a: no sé si J. R. Rowling tiene propuesto hacer bailes de graduación, y como no se, le busque una forma de que se haga P)  Para los que no saben bien lo que es, ahora les contaré. Consiste en realizar un baile, parecido al que suelen hacer los magos, pero con el objetivo de homenajear a los alumnos que se retiren permanente del Hogwarts, es decir, que se gradúen por ser su último año. Bueno, éste se llevará a cabo una semana antes del término de clases y al igual que el anterior baile para el torneo de los 3 magos, solo podrán asistir alumnos de 4º a 7º año…. Ahora disfruten su cena…

-         Un qué???????? – _dijo Ron _

-         Un _**baile de graduación**, _es muy simple, será casi como el que hicimos en 4º año…- _dije._

-         En parejas no¿?- _replicó ahora Harry_

-         Si.

-         Mione…

-         Si Ron ¿?

-         Quieres ir conmigo ¿?

-         Claro!, me encantaría. Y me alegra que ahora si te atrevieses a invitarme, y que no me pidieses a última hora como para el anterior baile… - _Harry y yo reímos, pero Ron no _

-         En el cual asististe con Krum…

-         Ron, calla….- _Y un beso emitido por mis labios al roce de los suyos cortó aquella discusión que se venía pronta a comenzar. _

-         Ejem, Ejem…- _protestó Harry, pues nuestro beso no finalizaba, sino que nos había sumergido en un profundo sueño sin percatar que aún existía un mundo a nuestro al rededor._

-         Disculpa- _dije_

----------------- tiempo después en los pasillos del castillo ---------------

-         Hermione!!!!!!!!!- _gritó una voz_- Hermione!!!!!- _voz que resultó ser Parvati _

-         Que sucede¿?

-         Es Krum… está gravemente herido….

-         Que?!?!?! ¿Que sucedió?

-         Como verás, estábamos tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor, y unos peques de  primer año llegan contándole a Dumbledore que habían estado cerca del campo de Quidditch y que vieron a una persona herida en ese lugar, y que habían visto como "alguien" lo atacaba…. Pues resultó ser Krum, que se estaba preparando para su clase. Al parecer era un mortífero quien lo atacaba y quería que Krum llamara a Potter o algo por el estilo. Creo que el mortífero se mostró así, me refiero como Juanito por su casa,  porque alguien de su familia está entrelazada Krum, osea, no lo sé, eso dicen los rumores. El punto es que éste se negó y como resultado recibió ataques que provocó que quedara inconsciente. Ahora se encuentra en enfermería, y ha despertado gracias a Madame Pomfey, pero la verdad es que te ha hecho llamar, ya que como todos saben… bueno… eh…. Krum sigue enamorado de ti………- _tragué salida, esquivando el último comentario…_

Me dirigí a enfermería apresuradamente, pero en el camino me topé con alguien…

-         Vas donde VICKY no es cierto ¿?- _dijo Ron con odio_

-         Así es… ahora debe necesitar toda nuestra ayuda…

-         Querrás decir TU ayuda….

-         No.

-         De todos modos no quiero que vayas.

-         No te estaba pidiendo permiso

-         Pues igual no te lo doy

-         Por favor Ron, me tengo que ir, no me hagas perder tiempo

-         Con que ahora soy una perdida de tiempo no ¿?, todo primero que Ron no ¿?

-         Acaso te estás escuchando?????, Además yo nunca he dicho eso. No seas así, me tengo que ir….

-         Pero Hermione, no quiero que vayas, no perderá esta oportunidad para sacarte encara millones de cosas, como por ejemplo, el hecho que te quiere, y no descansará hasta que termines enamorada de él….

-         Pero eso nunca pasará, porque yo solo te amo a ti- _dije cortando la discusión, le di un beso en los labios y me dirigí a toda prisa a la enfermería_.

Efectivamente, Víktor estaba en una camilla mal herido. Subió la cabeza y se topó con mis ojos, mientras que yo me le acerqué. Todavía no he conversado con él lo de las cartas que me envió, he evitado ese tema cada momento en que me he encontrado cerca de él. Pero creo que ya es hora…

-         ¿Cómo te sientes?- _dije_

-         …., ahorra mejorr. Grracias porr venirr Herrmione…

-         no te preocupes. ¿para que están los amigos?

-         A decirr verrdad Mione… Parra mí tu erres más que una simple amiga…. Te aprrecio mucho…. Lo pasé muy bien en el baile que tuvimos cuando te encontrabas en 4º, me sentí muy bien rrecibiendo tus carrtas durrante 5º y 6º, además de las veces que nos juntábamos y este año….

_"a no!, hasta aquí no más llegó su velada!"_ Escuché decir desde la puerta, volteé para ver quien era…

-         Hola PROFESOR ¿Cómo se encuentra?- _dijo Ron ¿acaso no puede confiar en mí?_

-         Parra decirr verrdad…

-         Si, si, si, Herm, vamos¿?…

-         Ron, acabo de llegar no me puedo ir aun…

-         Hermione…

-         Lo siento Ron, pero necesito hablar con Víktor, así que….

-         Está bien, habla con él, mientras yo me voy a sentar aquí y observar la enfermería. Mira, has como si yo no existiese, como si fuese invisible, como si no estuviese aquí, prometo que no interrumpiré su INTIMA conversación, mejor aún, finge que soy parte de la pared – _dijo pegándose a ésta_- conversen, conversen… vamos! Hablen… yo me quedaré aquí y…..

-         Vamos Ron.- _apareció Harry_

-         Que!, de que hablas?, yo no estoy aquí, soy parte de la pared, mejor deja que estos dos hablen.

-         Ron, mejor acompáñame tengo que, tengo que hacer… los deberes de….

-         De que hablas!, olvídalo!!- _continuó el pelirrojo_

-         Ron, por favor!-_bramé_- quiero hablar con Víktor, o sea, con nuestro profesor, en privado

-         Ah!, discúlpame!, cosas privadas, no sabía que eran cosas privadas, no sabía que me ocultases cosas y que las digas a mi espalda…

-         Ron!... Harry por favor…- _miré a este ultimo suplicándole que me ayudase _

-         Vamos Ron, lo siento, pero iremos a practicar Quidditch, y no te queda otra opción, necesitamos practicar unas jugadas, llamaré al resto del equipo…

-         A no!

-         Lo siento… es una orden del capitán de tu equipo...- _hasta que por fin Harry logró que Ron se retirase…, siguieron hablando mientras salían de enfermería… _

-         Claro!, que buen amigo eres Harry!- _dijo Ron. Cuando ya estaban en la puerta, Ron volteó-_ Y Hermione… nos vemos en el Gran Comedor cierto ¿?, o todavía estarás muy ocupada conversando cosas PRIVADAS con VICKY, OH!, perdón con nuestro PROFE…

-         Vamos nos Ron…- _y Harry terminó sacándolo de la habitación _

-         Lo siento….-_dije a Krum_

-         No, no hay prroblema, perro.. no deberrías dejarr que Weasley te trrate como si fueses de su prropiedad pues….

-         Víktor, no importa, yo me las arreglo luego, pero ahora decesito hablar contigo… Es sobre las cartas que me enviaste…

-         Herrmione, antes que digas algo… En esas carrtas solo querría declarrarte lo mucho que te amo…

-         Pero, ud. Es mi profesor!!!

-         ¬¬, perro nosotrros nos conocemos desde hace mucho antes de que fuese tu prrofesor, además, falta muy poco parra que salgas de Hogwarrts, y ya erres mayorr de edad…

-         pero aun así…- _miré desesperadamente a algún objeto de la habitación_- yo no… este… bueno… verás…

-         oh!, ya veo, de todas manerras me lo esperraba de algún modo…- _dijo por fin resignándose al darse cuenta que yo no pretendía nada con él. _

-         Profesor… ud. sabía que Ron me estaba enviando cartas no¿?

-         Quien… Weasley ¿?. Pues no, no tenía idea (n/a: mentiroso!).

-         Ah. Entonces… no importa. Bueno, de eso quería hablarle sobre Ron y... Ah! Por cierto… de todas maneras muchas gracias por las cartas, eran muy lindas…

-         Profesor Krum, ud. Ya debe descansar, Srta. Granger, lo lamento pero debe retirarse de enfermería y……- _interrumpió Madame Pomfrey_

-         Claro. Seguro- _SINDO ahora yo quien la interrupía_- Ya me voy, hasta luego profesor…

------------------.

Al entrar al gran Comedor, me dirigí hacia Harry, para agradecerle su ayuda…

-         Gracias_- dije cuando pasaba por detrás de él para sentarme a su lado… _

-         No te preocupes, lo que sí, Ron está furioso…

-         Jajajaja, no te preocupes, se le pasará, por cierto, donde está ¿?

-         Está allí –dijo _apuntando a la mesa de Revenclaw_, _y traía a Ginny de la fuerza tomándola del brazo.._

-         Que pasó ¿?- _pregunté_

-         Pues, verás, No habíamos visto a Ginny desde que entramos en el Gran Comedor, y hace un momento nos acabamos de dar cuenta los muy idiotas, que esa niña estaba entre beso y beso con ese estúpido tipo que no se la merece. Ese Dúbermann. Que se cree ¿?, acaso no tiene un mínimo de decencia ¿?, Gin todavía es pequeña para andar en esos pasos. Hubiese ido yo a parar ese show, pero cuando me di cuenta, mi querido y sensato amigo ya estaba separando a la parejita del año

-         Jajajaja, es mi idea o estás celoso ¿?

-         Já!, celoso ¿? Yo ¿? Cuando ¿?, yo creo que es tu idea, no tengo porqué estar celoso, ellos son pareja y…………

-         Estás celoso.

-         Hermione!

-         Vamos!, me vas a decir que no te gusta Ginny?!?!?!

-         Eh……….. bueno………..

-         ............

-         está bien, está bien……… la encuentro bonita….

-         ¬¬

-         Está bien, me atrae …

-         ¬¬

-         Bueno, un poco más que atraer, me gusta… un poquitito…

-         ¬¬

-         Bueno!, bueno!, me gusta! ¡¿OK?! No tiene nada de malo no¿?, esa pelirroja me encanta!!!!!!!!!!!,  ¿¡¿¡FELIZ?!?!

-         Para decir verdad. Me conformo. jajajaja- _reímos juntos, hasta que llegó Ron…_

**

* * *

QUIERO REVIEWS!**


	14. Capítulo Nº 14 Ron

Ron:

- Hola Herm. Hola Harry. Ron, ya puedes soltarme, te importa ¿?- _dijo Ginny_- gracias

Ésta se sentó junto a Harry y yo junto a Herm

Y como te fue con Krum, Herm ¿?- _dije_

Ron, por favor, no te disgustes más. Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo...

Perdón!?!?, todo el mundo sabe que él se muere por ti.

Pero yo no, yo amo a otro

A sí ¿?, dime a quien y lo voy inmediatamente a golpear (n/a: Se han dado cuenta que Ron nunca entiende una indirecta. Berp!)

Jajajaj, a ti- _las orejas se me pusieron rojas v_ - pero, por favor, no te pongas celoso de Krum, solo somos amigos... por favor...

Como quieres que no me ponga celoso si persigue cada paso que das!

Por favor, te prometo que no lo hará más

No lo sé

Confía en mí, lo harás?

Dime una cosa... ¿me amas?

Está bien, está bien, confío en ti

------------- O --------------

Ya ha pasado otro mes de clases, faltando solo uno para graduarse de Hogwarts. Todo ha estado tranquilo, bueno, tranquilo dentro de lo normal. Y no ha habido señales de Voldemort.

Hace unos días, Gryffindor ha ganado la copa de Quidditch. El juego estuvo muy reñido, no solo porque ambos equipos eran buenos, sino también porque quienes se enfrentaban eran Potter v/s Dúbermann. Pero en fin. Lo importante es que ganamos.

-------------- O -------------

Hola Ron- _dijo una voz en mi oído. Me asomo y veo a esa chica rubia que recibió mis cartas por equivocación. La he estado evitando todo este tiempo, pero bueno, en fin..._

Hola, como estas...... e......................

Kathe, Kathe Brown. Bien, gracias y tu ¿?

Bien, Kathe... eee..... que haces....... Éste... aquí ¿?, o sea. No es que me moleste ni nada, pero siempre te veo rodeada de tus amigas, nunca por estos lados, en los jardines, y más encima sola...

Bien, bueno, quería hablar contigo.... Este último tiempo he sentido como si me hubieses evitado....

Yo????????, estás segura de que yo... pues te debo decir que para nada. O sea, tu eres muy bonita, y me imagino que simpática también, ya que no nos conocemos y......- _hay no, se dio cuenta_

Ron... quería que hablásemos sobre las cartas.

Eh, sí, yo también quería que hablásemos de eso_- Sás, ni idea_

Pues, eeeeeeee, tus cartas eran muy hermosas, demasiado para mi gusto y creo que me has llegado a gustar a través de ellas, y mucho. Antes no te conocía, pero me basta con lo que escribiste para fijarme plenamente en ti...pero....... ¡terminaste diciéndome que fue todo un error.......!

Eeeeeee, lo siento.... Mejor olvida todo el asunto de esas cartas ok¿?

Es que no puedo olvidarlo, apareces hasta en mis sueños... por favor dime que no fue un error y tu también me amas

Éste... es que... no sé como explicarlo....mira, tómalo como si hubiese sido un juego y nada de esto ocurrió de verdad – _ops! Creo que no debí haber dicho eso soy un tarado_

/OO escuché bien... dijiste que era solo un juego!!!!!!!!!!!

No, no quise decirlo, eeee bueno verás, fue un mal entendido

No si te estoy entendiendo perfectamente, fue solo un juego para ti ya que en las cartas decía perfectamente que me amabas, así que no pudo ser un mal entendido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E... bueno....... Es que no me estás comprendiendo, lo que quise decir........ es que yo nunca te quise escribir todo eso, no era me intención

A!, lo siento!, al pobre Ronnie lo obligaron a escribirle a Katherine Brown, lo obligaron a escribir "TE AMO", por lo que él no tiene la culpa!, si como no ò.

Kathe..

Desde ahora Katherine...

Bueno, Katherine, tampoco quise decir eso...

No si ya me di cuenta.., no quisiste hacer eso, y ahora ¿Quién te está obligando a decirme todas estas cosas? No me puedes decir que no las quisiste decir porque si las dijiste y las estás diciendo!!!!!!!- (n/a: $)

Ehhhhh bueno, es que no me estás entendiendo

Ah!, con que ahora yo soy la retardada mental que no entiende nada! ¿me encuentras tonta, me ves cara de idiota acaso?

No, no es eso. A ver........ empecemos de nuevo......... yo no estoy enamorado de ti, si no de Hermione, con quien estoy saliendo y...

Saliendo! Después de que me dices que me amas sales conn otra!!

yo nunca dije eso!!!!!

Claro! Ahora lo niegas! Típico!

Mira, yo amo a Hermione Granger

Por qué no le enviaste las cartas mejor a ella¿?

No, si se las envié, pero...

a!, le enviaste cartas al mismo tiempo que a mi! Que considerado!!!!

Mira, te pido mil disculpas, pero yo la amo

Hermione Granger no ¿?

Si, yo siempre la he querido...

Pues tus disculpas no me sirven de nada, ya me dejaste muy claro que de verdad era todo un juego, y me escribiste todo por diversión, ya que como pudiste haberme amado por un mísero minuto si siempre has estado de enamorado de ella!

Sabes¿?, te he tratado de explicar de un millón de formas, y ya me cansé, si no me quieres entender no es problema mío!- _dije parándome para dirigirme al castillo_- adiós!

Bien, adiós!, eres un imbécil.

Sí, y hace unos momentos decías que amabas a este imbécil.

Púdrete!

Como quieras...

Y me fui.

Vaya, esa KATHERINE BROWN parecía una persona agradable, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es una arrogante...... Aggggggggg /ò.

---------------- O ----------------

Que increíble!, el tiempo ha pasado rapidísimo, como si fuese un pestañar de ojos, y hoy por fin es el **_baile de graduación _**, y solo queda una semana para despedirnos de Hogwarts y no volver nunca más, o por lo menos no como alumnos. Lo bueno es que en lo que queda de la semana, no tendremos clases, si no que será una especie de despedida, 7 días completos para estar tranquilos en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Estamos en el Gran Comedor almorzando, y las chicas ya se empiezan a ir para arreglarse para la noche...

Hermione... que tanto hacen ustedes las chicas para ir al baile?, ya que queda bastante para que ese comience.....

jajajaja, bueno, no creo que lo sepas..., pero ya verás, ya verás.- _dijo ella_

Donde nos encontramos¿?, porque no creo que te vuelva a ver sino hasta el baile no¿?

Así es..., nos vemos en la escalera que queda frente al Comedor?

(n/a: no tengo idea si existe tal escalera, y si existe, ni idea donde se encuentra, pero me gusta como queda en ese lugar. Dejémoslo así okis¿? P, grax)

sí, claro.

Hermione se acerca a mi cada vez más para besarme "_oh dios como me encanta que haga eso!"_, se aleja, pero la tomo de una mano.....

espera, no se si quieres que sobre viva, pero necesito otro beso para hacerlo.......

Y logré quitarle otro beso. Pero ahora muchísimo más largo y apasionado....

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé quizás les pareció bastante fome o aburrido. Y.Y Pero las cosas deben pasar a su tiempo saben¿?, además es MUY importante la conversación Kathe / Ron y no se preocupen, el fin no ha llegado, pero si ha comenzado, o están cercano a serlo.**

**Besos **

**CaM! **

_**QUIERO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**_


	15. Capítulo Nº 15 HermioneGinny

Hermione:

Junto con Ginny subo a nuestra habitación para comenzar el gran show de prebaile.

Lavander y Parvati todavía no llegan, así que aprovechamos este tiempo para conversar algunas cosas...

Vas muy bien con mi hermano ¿eh?-_dijo ella_

jejejejejeje, pues así parece- _respond_

¿y qué con Krum? Supongo que ya le dijiste lo que pasa entre tú y Ron ¿no?

E... éste.......... no

¿¡QUE?!

Es que la última vez que hablamos, ya sabes, no se encontraba en buen estado por lo del ataque del mortífago y me dio cosa contarle.... Y bueno... igual me da un poco de lástima, me da pena decirle que estoy saliendo con alguien

Pero Hermione! Eso no debe pasar! Debes decírselo!

Lo sé, lo se... mejor cambiemos el tema. ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa?

Bien.

¿segura? Porque supe que hace un momento te estabas de lo mejor besándole con Dúbermann, pero cuando viste a Harry se te iluminó el rostro, y que decir al de él.

Mira como es la gente de chismosa!

¬¬ ese no es el punto..

Bueno, bueno, lo admito, estoy media confundida....Herm.... no sé que me pasa, no se que hacer. YY Quiero mucho a Steve, pero todo es diferente junto a Harry...

Mmmmmmmm solo te puedo decir que ojalá aclares luego tus sentimientos, porque ya dentro de una semana saldremos de Hogwarts Y las posibilidades de que se vean son mucho menores que como en el colegio, el después del verano entrará a la universidad y tu...

Sí, sí, Lo sé. Ju!- suspiro- Sabes¿?, ahora mejor arreglémoslos para el baile...

Y minutos después llegó Parvati y Lavander.........

O

Ya estábamos listas. Ginny llevaba puesto un corsés blanco junto con una falta que se arrastraba por el piso, siendo también blanca. El cuello lo tiene adornado por un pañuelo Rojo, y el pelo tomado en un tomate, dejando caer algunos rulos sueltos.

Mientras que por mi parte, llevo puesto un vestido verde que rosa el suelo bajo mis pies, mientras éste se encuentra sujeto detrás de mi cuello, dejando la espalda descubierta. El pelo lo llevo suelto, pero son rizos definidos, puesto que con el tiempo han dejado de ser una melena de nudos. Mientras que el escote lo llevo adornado con el collar que me regaló mi mamá y unos aros largos que le combinan.

Que bonita cadena Herm, parece un relicario.

OH! Gracias....... Eh........ creo que ya debemos bajar no ¿?

Sí.

Fue así como partimos, pero cuando ya llegábamos a la escalera...

Oh!, se me ha olvidado mi chaqueta- _dijo Ginny_

OK, te espero.

No, no te molestes, ve, ahí está la escalera y te encuentras con Ron. Yo voy y vuelvo

OK

Ginny se alejó hasta que no la pude ver.

Ju!-_ un suspiro. _

La escalera está allí. Avanzo unos pasos y luego lo puedo divisar, se encuentra al cesar de los escalones y conversa con Harry, Ron lleva puesto un traje negro junto con una camisa_ muggle_ azul que resalta sus poderosos ojos, se ve muy lindo, con sus cabellos pelirrojos alborotados, que se mueven al compás de una suave brisa que juega por los pasillos del colegio.

Comienzo a bajar uno a uno los peldaños, mientras voy sostenida por el pasamano de la escalera, pues las rodillas me tiemblan, y siento un cosquilleo en el estómago que quiere que pierda el equilibrio.

Ron por alguna razón voltea encontrándose con mi mirada para luego no me apartarme la vista.

Sus ojos sostienen los míos y yo penetro en los suyos, una sonrisa tímida excursiona por mi rostro, mientras él muy seriamente me mira fijamente, con aquel brillo en los ojos que provocan que aquellos cosquilleaos se alboroten y parezcan en todo mi cuerpo, sintiéndome más endeble pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, para solo encontrarme entre sus brazos.

Cuando ya me encuentro a unos escalones para llegar hasta él, Ron toma mi mano y luego la besa sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Te ves...hermosa Hermione...eres hermosa

Noto como el rubor se apodera de mis mejillas... pero luego bajo los últimos peldaños, rodeo su cuello con mis manos y lo beso, consumiéndome en un profundo sueño entre mi boca y la suya.

Nos apartamos y me tomo de su brazo.

Sonrío a Harry en forma de saludo y luego miré hacia las alturas de la gran escalera, para ver si se aproximaba mi amiga, quien efectivamente lo hizo.

Mira, ahí viene Ginny-_ dije_

Se ve muy bien, no crees Harry ¿?- _admitió Ron. Pero Harry no respondió, estaba atónito mirando a Gin.- _Harry?, sigues ahí? Planeta Tierra llamando a Harry Potter...- _Pero éste, en cambio, hizo una seña para que Ron se callara y él pudiese seguir contemplando a Ginny._

Mientras Ginny bajaba, nos mira y sonríe.... Pero luego, cuando ya alcanzó el último peldaño se encuentra con Steve y se dirigen al Gran Salón (al parecer, Dúbermann también quedó atónico al verla)

Ese idiota- _dice nuestro amigo que está que vomita celos. Mientras que Ron y yo reíamos a carcajadas_- vamos- _dice cortadamente._

Y tu pareja?- _pregunto a Harry _

- Nos encontraremos en el Gran Salón.

AP.

Acertadamente, en la puerta del Gran Salón se encuentra una chica que ahora se acerca hacia nosotros.

Hola Harry!, Ron, Hermione, mucho gusto_.- dice esta chica el pelo castaño claro y ojos café oscuro._

E......., hola.- _digo_- disculpa pero no se tu nombre....

Oh! Si claro, no hay problema, me llamo Shannon.

Entonces, mucho gusto Shannon...

Entramos la Gran Salón... El centro está totalmente despejado, la mayoría se encuentra cerca de masas o sillas que rodean la habitación. Todo está muy hermoso, la decoración lleva unos colores blancos junto con tonalidades azules..., velas sobre nuestras cabezas aportan un aroma a rosas silvestres en el Salón, acompañados con una leve música tras nuestros oídos.

En uno que otro lugar hay profesores, conversando u observando, pero no veo a Víktor ni al profesor Dumbledore... que raro... son los únicos profesores que faltan...Pero bueno...en fin...

Ahora a llegado más alumnos y algunos ya comienzan a bailar, Harry se encuentra en el centro de la Habitación "Bailando" con Shannon. Ya que se ve que lo hace de mala gana... Mientras que no despega un ojo de Ginny...

Mi querida Doncella, me concedería esta pieza ¿?- _dice Ron._

Oh. Si claro, que clase de Doncella sería si no aceptase su proposición???????.

Y así pasamos gran parte de la celebración. Al parecer, por ser una ceremonia _muggle,_ solo tocarán música de ese estilo, ya que no he escuchado nada más que de esa.(o sea, nada mas que música _muggle_)

Han pasado Salsa, Merengue, Pop, Baladas, etc. Y ahora se escucha un lento, la canción Angel de Sarah Mclachlan

Hermione... te quiero muchísimo...- _dijo Ron mientras bailábamos_

Yo también te quiero...

Pero la música se detiene, todos paran de bailar y se encuentran con el rostro de Dumbledore, quien está sentado en su respectivo asiento, como siempre. Pero después de llamar la atención, se levanta y toma la palabra.

Queridos estudiantes... ha sido una celebración muy encantadora, al parecer, la idea de un _"**baile de graduación, muggle**" _ha sido muy buena. Pero ahora quiero que llevemos a cabo para lo que de verdad es esta fiesta, para felicitar y acompañar a quienes de gradúan de Hogwarts en su 7º año. Quiero felicitarlos a todos, han sido unos difíciles y no muy particulares 7 años, pero a pesar de todo, hemos salido adelante. He aprendido a conocer a la mayoría, y espero que a todos. Cada generación es muy importante e imborrable. Y les deseo lo mejor. Mañana en la mañana les entregaremos unos diplomas e información sobre su rendimiento académico en estos últimos y de este último año. Pero ahora lo importante es celebrar, así que, por favor, que continúe la música.

Ron y yo nos disponemos a sentarnos en la mesa en que se encuentra Harry y Shannon, la chica está de brazos cruzados, mientras que Harry solo se preocupa de beber su vaso de cerveza de manteca. La situación se parece un poco al baile de Navidad de 4º año, pero ahora no es Cho con quien él desea estar...

Le logramos subir un poco el ánimo a Harry, Shannon se había retirado y estaba conversando con un grupo de niñas, mientras que nuestro trío dinámico conversaba y bebía cerveza de manteca.

Pero de repente la veo, esa niña, quien recibió las cartas de Ron, me mira con furia mientras comenta cosas a sus amigas.

eeeeeeeee, podemos cambiarnos de mesa?

Por que? Esta está muy bien- _dice Ron._

Es que esa niña, no para de mirarme feo...- _digo apuntándola disimuladamente_

Quien? Katherine??

La conoces ¿no que no la conocías?

Eeeeeeeeeee, solo sé su nombre. Mira, no la tomes en cuenta. Lo debe hacer solo para fastidiarte.

Y lo logró. Por favor, vamos nos.

Está bien.. mmmm, te parece si salimos a caminar un poco afuera?

Está bien... Y Harry?, donde se fue?

Ni idea

Salimos del castillo, la luna brillaba poderosamente al igual que las estrellas, siendo nuestras únicas fuentes de luz. El silencio se encuentra interrumpido por la melodía que producía el viento azotando las hojas de los árboles y el nuevo cantar de las flores mágicas. Caminamos lenta y silenciosamente tomados de la mano hasta el momento en que llegamos a "nuestro" árbol. Sí, nuestro árbol, en el que siempre nos sentamos, platicamos, reímos y acariciamos, donde vemos noche tras noche el pasar de las estrellas y una que otra mañana el despertar del sol. También el lugar donde tuvimos una vez aquella linda conversación nocturna, mientras que luego me quedé dormida entre su suave aroma y pronto tuvo que llevarme entre sus brazos hasta mi habitación.

Ron se sentó mientras que yo me acosté dejando mi cabeza en sus piernas. Comenzó a acariciarme pelo, y yo me disponía a mirar el cielo.........

O

Ginny:

Es una linda noche, una linda velada, pero Harry no deja de mirarme, siendo una situación un poco incomoda, y a veces noto que Steve se da cuneta de ello.

Ahora tocan un lento... "Angel". Me encanta esa canción, comienzo a abrazar a Steve, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Pasaba el tiempo, Dumbledore dio su discurso y Steve y yo nos sentamos junto con sus amigos y sus respectivas parejas. Luego que el fue por algo de beber, y luego volveríamos a la pista de baile, pero mientras lo esperaba.......

Ven –_dijo suavemente una voz_

Alguien me toma del brazo y me lleva hasta la otra esquina de la habitación. No logro ver bien quien es, vamos muy de prisa pasando amortiguadamente entre la multitud de personas. Hasta que nos detenemos y por fin veo su rostro...

Harry! Que haces?¿?!!!!!!!!!!!

Quiero bailar contigo

Pues yo tengo que volver con.....- _dije dando un paso hacia atrás, pero el toma mi mano..._

No. Gin, por favor... solo esta pieza..

Harry, no puedo, debes comprenderme, no puedo hacer esto yo....

Shu.....- coloca su dedo sobre mis labios para que guardara silencio, lo miré y los ojos... gran error... puesto que esos ojos me hacen transforman en hielo bajo el sol sin poder resistirme

Está bien, pero solo esta pieza

Para mi desafortunada o afortunada suerte, en ese momento volvían a tocar un lento. Nos abrazamos el uno al otro, coloqué mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y el me acariciaba delicadamente la espalda con su mano...

Así pasaron un par de canciones más, éstas ni siquiera eran lentas, pero no me quise separar de él. Me siento tan bien a su lado, tan....... Completa.

Seguíamos bailando lentamente, ahora apoyamos nuestras cabezas en la frente de cada quien.....

Gin, yo.......- _tengo sus labios a centímetros de los míos y......._

Harry sale votando hacia a tras, alguien lo empujó, miro y veo que Steve está furioso _OH no!, lo había olvidado por completo!!! _

Steve se acerca hacia a Harry...

- ¿Qué te pasa, estúpido?, acaso no puedes dejar a mi novia en paz? Métetelo en la cabeza de una vez, es mía, solo mía.

Nunca!- _respondió Harry. O.O Wow, que quiso decir exactamente con eso.¿?_

Pero tras esa respuesta Steve saca su barita y conjura un ataque, por lo que Harry sale nuevamente disparado hacia atrás golpeándose con la pared.

Haber si con eso aprendes a no meterte con Ginny

Steve me tomó del brazo, no me había dado cuenta, pero todo el mundo estaba mirando la escena y en el momento en que el me toma para irnos, todos se abren camino. No sé ni siquiera a donde nos dirigimos, solo puedo seguirlo, ya que camina rapidísimo sin darme tiempo para actuar....

Hasta que ya lo veo, nos dirigimos a la habitación que se dio por firmado nuestro noviazgo.

Cuando llegamos me suelta, camino hacia la ventana, colocando mi mano sobre ella y observando como una noche estrellada intenta cubrirse de nubes, todo me da vueltas y vueltas tratando de comprender cada segundo de mi existencia, me siento presionada ante el aire, pareciera que este se hubiese disgustado conmigo y no quisiese entregar oxígeno a mis pulmones, por lo que mi corazón se agita y late rápidamente, pues tiene miedo, tiene miedo de ser una tarada que no sabe que hace con su vida ni que sucede con ellas. Una extraña nube a tapado la luna, proyectando oscuridad que penetra por mis ojos e intenta liberarla a través de lágrimas, un sentimiento dudoso busca refugio pero solo se encuentra con un chico furioso que toma la palabra.

Que fue eso Ginny!?!?!?!, llevaba aproximadamente media hora buscándote entre la multitud, hasta estaba preocupado por no encontrarte, y cuando te encuentro. La pobre Ginny estaba de lo mejor bailando pegadísima como a Potter!

Dame alguna explicación! No te puedo compartir!, estas un momento conmigo y otro con Potter!, eso no puede ser!

Las lágrimas se expandían en mis ojos pero la oscuridad no salía de mi interior sintiendo como el veneno corrí por mis venas...

Yo....- _dije_

Tu?, pues yo no puedo seguir así, dime Ginny... me amas?

Me quedé en seco, no puedo responder eso, no puedo. Las lágrimas se crean con mayor facilidad, ya no puedo controlarlas aunque trate de luchar el desamparo se ha apoderado de mí. Me agacho, resignándome y buscando algún apoyo, coloco mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas mientras las lágrimas continuaban expandiéndose bajo mis ojos.

Por favor, respóndeme...- procigi

Yo..... no. No te amo.......- _Ciento como con su puño Steve golpea la pared._

Bueno, eso quería saber eso...

Lo siento...

Mírame- _levanto mi rostro bañado en lágrima y me encuentro con sus ojos que se encuentran a milímetros_- Yo también lo siento_- y termina besando mi frente y saliendo por de la habitación._

No me muevo hasta dentro de unos minutos después de haber recapacitado todo lo sucedido.

"_Es verdad, no lo amo, lo quiero mucho, pero no lo amo, no he podido sacar de mi cabeza a esos ojos verdes."_

Dispongo a salir de aquella habitación. Camino a paso lento hasta llegar a la Sala

Común. No se encontraba nadie allí dentro. Todos seguían celebrando, no había nadie excepto una cabeza con el pelo alborotado y oscuro que miraba el fuego de la chimenea hasta el momento en que entro a esa habitación, se da vuelta, y corro a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente.

Lo siento, no quise causar ningún daño, Gin- _dice_

No tienes por que lamentarlo Harry. Hubiésemos terminado con tarde o temprano- _dije todavía en sus brazos, mientras mi llanto empezaba a cesar._

Han terminado?

No quiero hablar de eso, por favor.

Está bien. Pero no sé como ese idiota puedo terminar contigo si eres tan hermosa.

Logró robarme una sonrisita con desahogo... mientras me retiraba de su hombro y ahora me dirigía a sus ojos

Eres un mentiroso, no soy así como tu dices, y menos ahora que debo estar con todo el maquillaje corrido...

Siempre, no importa como, pero siempre te vez hermosa...- _dijo tomando mi barbilla listo para darme un beso, pero yo lo corté._

Perdóname, pero ahora deseo ir a mi habitación y descansar- _Como tuve fuerzas para rechazar su beso!, no lo sé, pero no era el momento indicado..._

Está bien, como quieras, pero.....- _dijo él_

Si?

Te parece si mañana en la mañana, nos juntamos cerca del bosque, más o menos, en donde está esa Roca tortuga??? ( n/a: $ por si acaso esa roca es un invento mío, es solo un punto de referencia)

Sí, claro, buenas noches.

Igualmente........

------------------------------------------------------ O -------------------------------------------------------

_**Jejejeje, holis!**_

**_Pobre Steve!, me dio penita, era un niño bueno, me caía bien, pero así no más son las cosas. - . Pero bueno... en fin... Con esto concluye el _baile de graduación, _pero ahora los espera nuevas cosas, ni se imaginan...Todo está fríamente calculado P_**

_**¿Qué pasará entre Ginny y Harry en el bosque?, bueno, cerca del bosque**_

**_¿Ginny será capaz de comenzar una relación con Harry después de haber terminado con Dúbermann?_**

_**¿Dónde está Krum? ¿por qué no asistió al baile?**_

_**¿Dónde se encontraba Dumbledore antes de su discurso?**_

_**¿Katherine Brown dejará de mirar a Herm y a Ron así?**_

_**¿Qué pasó después de que R/H fueron a SU árbol?**_

_**¿Steve Dubermann podrá olvidar a Ginn algún día?**_

_**¿ Por qué todo ha estado tan calmado últimamente en Hogwarts?**_

_**¿Acaso solo una historia de amor está llegando a su fin?**_

_**Si quieren saber, sigan leyendo este fic -.**_

_**Los quiere**_

_**Cami and Ron for ever.**_

_**Por sierto, **_

_**Quiero Reviews!**_

**_No les cuesta nada._**

_**Besitos**_

_**Chau**_

_**REVIEWS!:**_

_**Mis queridos lectores... aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!, no era broma, bueno, ahí va.**_

_ANA MARÍA:** Holis! Mira que yo ya actualicé y tu no lo haces!, bueno, me tendré que conformar. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews!, Has seguido cada paso de mi fic, muchas gracias!, eso quiere decir que no te has aburrido –ju- (suspiro). Pero te debo admitir que va a quedar la crema!, así que no te puedes despegar de mi fic!, o sea, de poder, puedes, pero ojalá que no lo hagas, porque nos espera algo muy bueno.**_

_**Se despide. Siempre presente **_

**_Cami and Ron for ever_**

_OPHELIA DAKKER: **Sí!, quiero reviews! Ojalá me escribas - jejeje. Ojalá este capi te haya gustado, y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia que me tiene muy intrigada.**_

_**Que estés bien...**_

_**CaM!l!S**_

_CLAUDIX BLACK: **Hola!, que bueno que te guste este fic!, no sabes lo alegre que me puse cuando leí soy tu fan me puse contentísima! Espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado. **_

_**Bestitos, y sigue escribiendo...**_

_**CaM!**_

**_Pd: arriba Venezuela, yo vivo en Chile, pero tengo gran parte de mi familia por allá, así que todo el cariño del mundo para Venezuela. (a que se debió ese comentario?, pues es que leí tu biografía, o bio P)_**

_VIOLET-POTTER: **muchas gracias, de verdad te gusta mi fanfic?, si es así, me alegro por mil. P. Sabes ¿?, todos quieren Ginny-Harry, pues ahora te complazco y la parejita está tomando cierta forma, es decir, está recién formando señales de tener cierta forma **_**/_-_ _besitos, y le ruego a dios que este capi haya sido se tu preferencia._**

_**Chaus! -**_

_XIME: **¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –como estay? Yo enferma, berp. Pero nadie me quitará el pc!, escribir, escribir, escribir, bueno, tu sabes. Te gustó?, espero que sí, bueno, esto es un comienzo de lo que va a pasar luego, bueno, tu también sabes eso, estoy tan emocionada! (gotita). Jejeje, en fin, que estés bien, y nos vemos, clases! O no! Será pos, otro semestre más.**_

_**Besitos te quiere.**_

_**CaM!**_

_**TATO!: Ojales que leyeras este capi, lo escribí especialmente para que no reclamaras!, y tu, el muy perla, reclama pero tampoco sube sus capis. Pero en fin, igual te quiero $**_

**_Jejeje. Sube tu capi pos, y espero leer tu siguiente fanfic... debe estar re bueno._**

_**:P**_

_**Se despide.**_

_**CaM!**_


	16. Capítulo Nº 16 Harry

Harry:

Es muy temprano en la mañana mientras que espero a Ginny. Los rayos del sol comienzan a brotar desde el horizonte iluminando débilmente los terrenos Hogwarts.

Me dedicaba a observar la hierba bajo mis pies y concentrarme en mis pensamientos, pero luego levanté el rostro y divisé cómo una silueta se acerca desde lo lejos, mientras que unos cabellos rojizos se movían junto al viento…

-Hola Harry.

-Hola Gin ¿Cómo te encuentras?- _pregunto sin poder despegar mi ojos de aquellas dos perlas castañas que se ven cristalinas y transparentes tras el efecto de los primeros rayos de la gran estrella que nos ilumina_

-La verdad, todavía sigo afectada por lo de ayer, pero fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, aunque quisiese mucho a Steve, no era como para decir que estaba enamorada.

-O sea que no lo amas ¿?

-Nop

Intenté fulminar la sonrisa que mi rostro pretendía mostrar. Por dentro estaba saltando de alegría ante aquella respuesta, pero luego me surgió una nueva duda

-Pero…….. estas enamorada¿?, digo, de alguien más?

-E……… bueno……… eso es otra cosa……..

-Como?!?!?!- _escuché mal?_

-E……….mmmmmm………. está bonito el día ¿no crees?- _dijo soltando una divertida risita_

- ¦lt;/p>

-¿Como va todo en tus últimos días de clases, Harry, antes de irte definitivamente del colegio? u... Supongo que después de salir irás a encontrarte con Cho no¿? – _lo último retumbó agresivamente en mi oídos mientras que Ginny había bajado la mirada y borrado su sonrisa._

-No!, claro que no!- _bramé_- Cho me dejó de interesar hace mucho

-No te creo- _dijo suavemente_

-Es que ahora me di cuenta que ella se había transformado en solo una obsesión y así también supe que no la amo…. ¡pero tú me has cambiado el tema! ¿¿¿estás enamorada o no?????

-E…….. bueno…….- _sonrió_

-¿si?

-Eso creo...

O.O

-Y de quien se trata????????- _pronuncié con una entonación curiosa y temerosa, pero sin que ella alcanzara a percatarlo..._

-Mmmmmmmmm, creo que me tengo que ir, me necesitabas para algo más Harry?

-La verdad solo quería saber como estabas…..

-Entonces me voy

-NO!- _bramé nuevamente_- Gin, por favor dime…- _dije ahora suavemente_

-Está bien, está bien, te diré… …...... ... ... Pero primero tendrás que alcanzarme………

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y salió corriendo en cualquier dirección junto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No había comprendido lo que acababa de suceder, hasta que luego lo pude procesar y reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar. Sonreí como acto de respuesta y comencé a seguirla. Parecía un inocente juego bajo la luminosidad del sol y sobre la hierba mojada que pisaban nuestros pies, pero cuando ya me encontraba bastante cerca como para alcanzarla, ella se sumergió en el bosque. Y no me quedó otra que seguirla…

Remotos rayos de sol penetraban por mis ojos, la oscuridad nos había rodeado casi en su totalidad, pero aún así aquel juego infantil continuaba.

Entre arañajos de ramas y falsas pisadas, se me hacía difícil divisarla. Pero de pronto ya no la pude ver, en un cerrar de ojos sus risitas ya no se escuchaban, ni tampoco podíaencontrar el brillo de sus ojos entre la oscuridad asechada por los árboles, un mal presentimiento sintió mi interior, por lo que me sumergí más al bosque en su búsqueda y comencé a llamarla -"quizás solo se perdió"- pensamiento estúpido que cruzó por mi cabeza, pues aún así el bosque está lleno de peligrosas criaturas que podrían hacerle daño o interpretarla como su almuerzo.

Ahora la oscuridad era absoluta, a no ser por una curiosa luminosidad azulada que acaricia levemente el bosque.

Había continuado el paso sin cesar, buscando desesperado a la pelirroja, pero luego me detuve y recapacité: aquel acto había sido una estupidez, primero fue no detenerla en el momento en que entró al bosque, y ahora haber caminado sin dirección entre tan peligrosos terrenos, podría resultar que yo también caiga en manos de alguna criatura y así nadie podrá rescatar a Ginny, o quizás me pierda por igual que ella y me quede sumergido entre esta oscuridad. Por ende, decidí que lo mejor era regresar y volver con alguien como Hagrid o quizás hasta Dumbledore, para que me ayuden a buscar a la última miembro de los Weasley.

Doy media vuelta, con las dudas en la punta de los dedos acerca de qué dirección seguir, pero descisivamente no me queda otra que comenzar la marcha de regreso hacia alguna parte. En cuanto doy los primeros pasos, Ginny aparece por detrás de un árbol que se encuentra a unos 4 metros de distancia.Una alegría alvorotada recorrió por mi cuerpo. Me disponía a correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero me detengo, hay algo extraño en todo esto...

Ginny no tiene sus pies sobre la tierra, sino que se encuentra suspendida en el aire y sus piernas caen sin fuerza. Su rostro muestra desesperación y preocupación, mientras que sus manos están en su cuello, tratando de desprenderse de una especie de cuerda invisible que la atormenta.

Hasta que lo veo. Por detrás de ella va apareciendo lentamente desde las sombras una varita y luego la silueta de una persona….

-Hola, mi querido Harry- _dice maliciosamente una voz_

-Bellatrix….- _susurré silenciosamente… ver nuevamente aquellos ojos ensangrentados y ocultos en las tinieblas revolotearon mi cuerpo y causaron el hervir de mi sangre. Rápidamente saco mi varita y la sostengo firmemente apuntando a la mortífaga. "Esa desgraciada no matará a Ginny"_

Entonces, desde sus espaldas surgen unos finos ojos rojos, junto con un rostro pálido y envejecido, delgado y sin vida, pero a pesar de todo, vivo.

- Voldemort - _digo sigilosamente_

-¿creíste que no nos volveríamos a ver… Potter?- _pronunciaron aquellos delgaduchos y azules labios. La sangre volvió a encenderse en mi interior, al igual que mi alma… Aquella vil serpiente, ha matado a tantas personas inocentes a tantos seres que no merecían la muerte, que no merecían ser dañados… Sostengo con mayor vigor mi varita, apuntando a este ser despreciable que ha matado a mis seres más queridos… a mis padres, luego a Sirius y ahora… no! Aquella impotencia ante esta asquerosa serpiente me había hecho olvidar la presencia de Ginny y recordar que la tiene entre sus redes… Un sentimiento temeroso empezó a devorar mi cuerpo,"Él no la matará", ella es lo único que realmente me hace seguir viviendo cada día, sin ella seré poseído por la oscuridad y mi vida ya no tendrá sentido…_

Apunto con la varita a Bellatrix, luego a Voldemort, a Bellatrix, a Voldemort, a Bellatrix… y así sucesivamente. Era consumido por el terror, los nervios eran salpicados de temblores ensangrentados y temerosos, hasta que de repente el recuerdo de que nos encontrábamos en terrenos de Hogwarts se me vino a la mente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - _pregunté simulando que ninguna gota de duda recorría por los canales de mi sangre_

-Já! - _rió burlonamente _

-¿¡Como entraste!?, es imposible!, nadie que no sea del colegio puede entrar a Hogwarts!

-Jajajaja, Pues te equivocas. Una de las formas ya la conoces, por el Sauce Boxeador ¿no? Y las otras….mi querido mortifago, Colagusano, a tenido el placer de comunicármelas. Dumbledore había hecho un buen trabajo protegiéndote, lástimamente, solo hasta ahora.- _digo calmada y lentamente_- Como te decía, nunca creí que matarte sería tan sencillo, luego de entrar a Hogwarts pensé atacarte cuando te ibas a encontrar con esta niña cerca del bosque, pero Uds. Me facilitaron las cosas al entrar a aquí...

-…- _me quedé en seco, pero una esperanza se reveló ante mí.-_ Estás en terrenos de Dumbledore en un cerrar de ojos él se encontrará aquí…

-Ja-ja-ja-ja já, ¿tu creíste que yo vendría a Hogwarts arriesgando mi plan y la vida de mis mortífagos sin saber que Dumbledore se podría encontrar tan cerca de mí?, Pues te equivocas nuevamente," algo" pudo haber pasado que provocase que tu director saliera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, mi querido y estúpido Harry, si es que me entiendes… Te confieso que la profecía me ha sido revelada y que uno de los dos terminará fuera de esta vida, por lo que ya sabemos quien será… pero a pesar de todo te daré la oportunidad de elegir: entrégame tu varita y te mataré de una buena vez o por lo contrario tu muerte será mucho más dolorosa... - _terminó diciéndo la última frase fría y despiadadamente, clavándome los ojos sin pestañar._

-Já!, nunca te la entregaré! Prefiero morir de cualquier otra forma antes de darme por vencido y que tus sucias manos toquen mi varita, tendría que ser sobre mi cadáver…

-Mmmmmmmm.. ¿te crees muy valiente, Potter? Tus padres también tenían esa característica, pero mira como terminaron…

-No metas a mis padres en esto…- _dije entre dientes- _Yo lograré vencerte, como lo he hecho antes, pero ahora alcanzaré tu muerte, asquerosa víbora…

-El pobre e inocente Potter, ¿que acaso no sabes que tus victorias han sido solo por suerte? Algo siempre ha sucedido que se ha interpuesto en mis planes, pero ahora nadie te podrá salvar…

-Eso lo veremos…- _dije aún sosteniéndo su mirada, un silencio nos envolvió por unos segundos, pero luego él o "eso" volvió a tomar la palabra._

-Ya que no has accedido en entregarme tu varita, lo siento en el alma pero... mentira, no lo siento; tendrás que presenciar como mato lenta y dolorosamente a tu amiga…

Se acercó a Ginny y la miró a los ojos.

- Weasley!, nos volvemos a ver…

Bellatrix que la sostenía en el aire a través de un hechizo, la soltó y dejó caer, golpeándola contra un árbol. Ginny respira muy rápidamente acariciando su garganta cuando volvía a recibir oxígeno, conteniendo la mirada perdida entre la difusa hierva.

-CRUCIO!!- exclamó Voldemort apuntando a la pelirroja.

Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _grité_

Ginny se estremeció como un gusano, con los músculos apretados para luego volver a caer y contenerse en un solo respiro, quise correr hacia ella, pero de la nada apareció el resto de los mortífagos a mí alrededor y me apuntaron con su varita.

Voldemort realizó otro ataque, uno que nunca había visto, pero parecía muy poderoso: una fulminante luz anaranjada surgió de su varita para caer sobre el cuerpo de Ginny, dejándola al borde de la muerte, pero no la mató, si no que parecía inconsciente. La Gryffindor había cerrado sus pálidos párpados y se encontraba derramada sobre el piso en un cuerpo inerte donde el único movimiento era el llenar de sus pulmones.

Yo solo podía observarla, Voldemort estaba cumpliendo con lo acordado, provocar mi muerte lenta y dolorosa dañando a Ginny, la persona que más quiero en el mundo entero… El miedo se había asomado por mis ojos mientras contenía los puños apretados, tanto que mi varita comenzaba a crujir… Voldemort se dio cuenta de mi situación, me miró y realizó una sonrisa malévola hacia un lado de su rostro. Vi que se disponía a realizar otro ataque, por lo que no me quedaba otra que entregarle mi varita para que dejara de lastimarla…pero en aquel momento, antes de que ambos pudiésemos realizar nuestras destinadas acciones, una luz cristalina se acercó desde lo lejos, había aparecido sin previo aviso y viajó rápidamente frente a nuestros ojos llevándose a Ginny consigo.

Entonces mi varita fue mía otra vez y la dirigí amenazante hacia Voldemort, quien había dejado ir en un cerrar de ojos a su presa y ahora me miraba furioso, notablemente después de aquello quería matarme de una buena vez.

Entonces…

------------------------------ O -----------------------------

(N/A):

Lo siento muchísimo pero solo hasta allí puedo escribir respecto a esa batalla, pues ya he ido muy lejos a lo que se refiere el enfrentamiento que deberá tener Voldemort y Harry algún día, pues solo J.K. Rowling es la única que debe escribirlo, no tengo la autoridad para hacerlo. Por eso, no lo escribiré, ¡pero! sea como sea lo que lo que pase entre Voldemort y Harry, haremos como si el segundo saliese victorioso y proseguiré con la historia…

>>Luego que de forma "X" Harry derrotó a Voldemort al provocar su muerte, Harry calló al suelo de golpe, pues la batalla lo había dejado prácticamente sin fuerzas.

Los mortífagos no sabían que hacer, ese mocoso había asesinado ante sus ojos a su Señor, a su Amo, al Gran Sr. de la Tinieblas, a Lord Voldemort…Unos permanecían estupefactos y otros ya estaban pensando en un hechizo para matar al Gryffindor tortuosamente. Pero ante cualquier pensamiento, cualquier situación, cualquier racionalidad, apareció Dumbledore seguido por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y parte de los profesores del colegio. Ninguno de estos últimos entendía lo que estaba sucediendo- ¿qué pasaba con los mortífagos? ¿Qué hacía la capa de Voldemort derramada en el piso? ¿Dónde estaba Harry? ¿Por qué aquel lugar se encontraba hecho pedazos pero no había movimiento o vida alguna?- Pero aún así, se encargaron de enfrentar a los mortífagos, que habían escapado de Azkabán gracias a la ayuda de los dementores, quienes empezaron a huir, ya que para qué seguir luchando si su Señor había sido derrotado.

(Ahora continuaré la historia desde el punto de vista de Harry…)

------------------------------ O -------------------------------------

Comienzo a abrir lentamente los ojos y el recuerdo de la batalla contra Voldemort y su muerte se revelan en mi cabeza. Me dispongo a levantarme entre aquella profunda oscuridad, he recobrado algo de fuerzas, o por lo menos las suficientes para sostenerme por unos momentos, aunque ya no tengo salida, los mortífagos deben estar listos para matarme, aunque no entiendo porqué no lo han hecho.

Cuando ya estoy de pie, veo claramente la batalla que se está realizando ante mis ojos, luces de todos colores viajan de un lado para otro, junto con el sonido de voces lejanas que gritan y exclaman peticiones que no logro entender. Quedo por un minuto paralizado, sosteniéndome con las últimas energías que me quedan, con los ojos bien abiertos y consumido en un gran suspiro, observando aquella situación a mí alrededor. Pero mi atención se centra totalmente en una luz azulada, completamente diferente a cualquier otra, que desde lo lejos se aproxima a gran velocidad.

Ahora, frente a mí se encuentra una criatura pequeña, midiendo más o menos un metro, bañada por una luz frágil y limpia, que también me sumerge dentro de ella, por lo que el espacio se encuentra repleto de tonos azulados y despampanantes, desapareciendo todo lo que antes se encontró en mi entorno, toda aquella oscuridad.

-Tengo algo que puede ayudar a tu amiga cabellos de fuegos- _dice. Abro un tanto más los ojos ante la memoria de mi amiga cabellos de fuegos..."Ginny! Es cierto ¿Cómo y dónde estará?"- _toma- _dice nuevamente con un tono frágil sacándome de mis pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando noté la precencia de otra pequeña personita que volaba a mi alrededor: una especie de hada parecida a la que normalmente describen en cuantos muggles, pero ésta es mucho más hermosa, es tan pequeña que podría ser perfectamente del tamaño de mi puño, posee alas cristalinas que se mueven suavemente, como si el tiempo hubiera bajado su intensidad; es delgada y blanca, tan blanca que logra liberar por los poros una luz violenta. Luego de que ella me observa cuidadosamente dando vueltas a mí alrededor, se detiene golpeadamente y se posa sobre la mano de la primera criatura para abandonar su cuerpo y convertirse en una especie de estrella (una esfera luminosa, pero sin alcanzar a presenciar sus facciones, que destella chispas plateadas y otras pálidas muy blancas). La criatura más grande la coloca suavemente dentro de una cajita y me la entrega- _guárdalo, esto puede ser de su ayuda…_ - dice…_

-Pero… ¿¡COMO?!- _exijo, pero ya había desaparecido de mi vista, guardo la cajita en un bolsillo y me desplomo sobre el piso del retorno a un espacio oscuro y opaco, esas fueron mis últimas energías…_

----------

Abro delicadamente los ojos sin saber que me pueda esperar este nuevo despertar, pero solo me encuentro con estar situado en la enfermería del colegio. Un pequeño suspiro de desahogo es liberado desde mi interior para luego disponerme a mover algunos músculos de mi cuerpo, percato que mis heridas han sido curadas, pero todavía siento dolor.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry?- _dice una voz._ _Volteo y me encuentro con el anciano pero fuerte rostro de Dumbledore_

-Bien- _respondo_

-Excelente, necesito que vayas a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar… - _asisto con la cabeza_

No se veía nadie en los pasillos del castillo, situación muy extraña y acechadora, no se producía sonido alguno, salvo el golpear de las ventanas con su marco tras el jugueteo del viento; y el escaso susurro de los múltiples cuadros del colegio…

-Todos están en el campo de Quidditch, los quisimos distraer, ningún alumno sabe nada acerca de lo que pasó esta mañana, pero luego, en el almuerzo, se los comunicaré a todos_…- dice Dumbledore, tras la notoria pregunta que cruzaba por mi mente…_

En cuanto llegamos a su despacho, se sentó, como siempre, en la silla de su escritorio y me invitó a sentarme también, yo, que por fin lograba procesar algo de información en mi cabeza, no me quedó otra que hacerle caso.

-Debemos hablar… quiero ir directamente al grano ¿qué sucedió hoy en la mañana?...- _dijo tras una mirada atropelladora sobre sus pequeños anteojos_

Fue así como le conté todo lo sucedido con Voldemort, o por lo menos que logro recordar, pero a pesar de la revolución y exaltación que lleva la muerte de aquella sucia serpiente… yo no quería más, no deseaba seguir recordando aquellas tortuosas imágenes sobretodo porque mi corazón y mi cabeza estaban en otra parte…

-Profesor… ¿Cómo está Ginny? ¿sabe algo de ella?

-Sí, se encuentra en enfermería reponiéndose, la estamos tratando lo mejor posble, pero luego hablaremos de eso. Ahora debo darte explicaciones- _asentí con la cabeza_- Todos nosotros ya temíamos que algo así pasase, todo estaba muy tranquilo y la aparición del morfífago frente al profesor Krum exaltó a todos. Cuando éste ya estuvo bien, procedimos a realizar una junta lo antes posible, en la cual nos reunimos los miembros de la orden, Krum y yo, que fue la razón por la que él no fue al Baile de Graduación y yo llegué tarde.

"Sabíamos que tarde o temprano Voldemort trataría de hacerte daño, y yo no prendía abandonar mi puesto por ningún motivo, pero fui vilmente engañado.

"Todos estábamos alertas, Voldemort atacaría en cualquier momento. Pero lo curioso fue que atacó muy lejos de aquí, "una rampa" pensamos, por ello no fuimos, pero luego nos enteramos de que estaban matando personas, particularmente _muggles _y parte de la Orden otros magos se dirigieron hacia allá, pues también se creía que intentaban robar algo, algo muy importante para que lo hicieran tan indiscretamente. Mordimos el anzuelo, pero igualmente yo no quise ir, pero claro, hasta el momento que uno de los miembros de la Orden, quien tiene toda mi confianza, me dijo que Voldemort se encontraba allí, y que otros miembros de la orden estaban muriendo por culpa de él, no alcancé a preguntar si sabía lo que estaban robando, ya que en ese momento lo atacaron y pero me había pedido que fuera para allá para ayudarlos. Por eso me dirigí hacia ese lugar esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde, ya que quedaba bastante lejos. Pero lo que con temor esperaba, Voldemort no se encontraba allí, aunque habían algunos mortífagos que habían matado a unos _muggles_ , el punto era sacarme de mi puesto, y así sucedió, aquel miembro de la Orden había sido encantado con el hechizo , y caí en la trampa. Luego, es ese lugar, llegó hacia mí Litdet-Luz Lass-luz , quien es la criatura a quien le tengo encomendado mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que pasa en el bosque desde la fecha del ataque a Krum, es una especie de duende hecho de luz con una rapidez y poderes increíbles. Entonces me informó de lo que pasaba en ese momento en el bosque y me dirigí inmediatamente al colegio. Donde te encontramos a ti inconsciente en el piso, a los mortífagos, quienes se encuentran en este momento en Azkaban, y lo más sorprendente… nos enteramos de que Voldemort fue derrotado por ti.

Seguimos charlando acerca de lo sucedido, pero yo no aguantaba más, necesitaba ver a Ginny, y por fin nos dirigimos a enfermería.

Apenas entramos pude divisarla...

Madame Pomfrey se acercó a nosotros y habló con Dumbledore a susurros mientras que yo corrí hacia Ginny.

Está tan pálida como la nieve, su cabello alborotado y sus labios morados.. la toqué y sentí su frío con el tacto, está heladísima.

-¿Qué le sucede!?- _pregunté_

-Harry… … … -_dijo Dumbledore_-Voldemort puso sobre ella un hechizo desmesuradamente poderoso, el cual… … el cual tortura… y causa la muerte…

-¿¡QUE!?

-Ginevra está muriendo…

Aquellas palabras me calleron como un balde de agua fría, después de todo lo que pasó, después de todo lo que hice, después de enredos y tristeza, después de todo el dolor que he sentido desde los primeros años de mi vida hasta estos días, después de todo lo que tuve que vivir... después de vencer a Voldemort y por fin estar en paz para reiniciar una vida sin temores... la persona a quien más amo está muriendo… ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

-NO!, ESO ES MENTIRA!.... ¡TIENEN QUE HACER ALGO! ¡TIENEN QUE SALVARLA!

-Harry… lo siento muchísimo, pero no existe remedio para eso…

-PUES TIENE QUE HABERLO!

-Bueno...- _interrumpe Madame Pomfrey_- existe un remedio, es una criatura que solo al morir por voluntad propia puede salvar una vida, pero eso es prácticamente imposible…

Mis ojos comenzaron a empañarse...

-Claro…, si, si, claro…- dijo Dumbledore- Madame Pomfrey creo que debemos dejarlo solo, acompáñeme_…- y saleron de la habitación._

Las lágrimas ya no resisten más y comienzo a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Ginny. Todavía conserva su aroma, limpio mis ojos para obserbarla una ves más... se encuentra tan pálida, con sus facciones imprecionantemente nítidas, los párpados oscurecidos, unos labios morados que pronto se acercan a ser azules; y su cabello, que se ve mucho más rojo ahora que su piel se ha aclarado... Beso sus labios intentado proporcionarle calor, pero están demaciado helados e inmóviles... Más lágrimas se deslizan apresuradamente por mis mejillas, pero fuera de tono, noto como algo cae de mi bolsillo…

Claro!!, ¡como no lo pensé antes!

"Esto ayudará a tu amiga eso fue lo que dijo el duende!"

"Debe morir a voluntad propia para salvar una vida"

Esa hada murió!, si se puede decir literalmente… murió y se convirtió en esto (saco la cajita) una especie de estrella.

Abro la caja y al estrella se eleva a la altura de mis ojos, espero unos segundos, pero no nada sucede…nada...

¡Ese estúpido duende no me explicó como usarla!

Miro a Ginny, se ve tan pura, tan tranquila, tan cristalina…

- Ginn… yo…- _comienzo a decir. Si muere… por lo menos me queda confesarle mi amor antes de que eso suceda, con la esperanza de que pudo oírlo…- _yo… yo te amo. Te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, eres lo que más me importa en este mundo, y no sé que haré si ahora te vas y no vuelves más. Te-te… te quiero Ginn…de una forma indiscriptible e irracional, es un sentimiento que durante mucho tiempo guardé para encontrar el momento preciso y confesártelo... mentira, no existe momento preciso, es solo que tu sonrisa y tu mirada me envolvían de tal forma que me era imposible pronunciar tales palabras, y ahora... es muy tarde...

Entonces la estrella se colocó sobre el cuerpo de la colorina y la roció de polvos luminosos, plateados y destellantes… Mientras Ginny flotaba unos centímetros del roce su cama, siendo bañada por esta lluvia de estrellas. Cesó de flotar bajando muy delicadamente hasta encontrarse nuevamente sobre las sábanas. La miré esperanzado, pero no sucedió nada. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apretando los puños, con un suspiro guardado destro de mis pulmones que no podía pronunciar, y una decepción y tristesa recorriendo mi pecho, pero fue entonces cuando...

-Yo… yo también tete amo- _sonido muy dulce, que se parecía mucho a la voz de Ginny, pero solo debía ser mi imaginación.. aunque... había sonado tan real, demaciado real. Las dudas me envolvieron:¿Podrá haber sucedido lo que creo que puede haber sucedido? Temeroso e impaciente abro los ojos lentamente, hasta comprobar que los de ella me están mirando. Ginny había despertado de su profundo sueño._

Me acerco para besarla, su color ha vuelto y sus labios ya no están fríos si no tibios.

----

Ginny se encontraba bien, todavía nos encontrábamos sobre la misma mañana, pero todo había quedado atrás, aunque las cicatrices todavía están, ahora solo era parte de nuestro pasado.

Ron también estaba junto a nosotros en enfermería, conversando y riendo… Ginny sobre una camilla y yo a su lado... solo que... la única que faltaba era Hermione, que no sé porqué tarda tanto.

En enfermería solo nos encontrábamos nosotros, la Madame Pomfrey y Krum, sí, Krum, pues todavía estaba tomando unas pociones o no sé que por el ataque que recibió del mortifago. Estaba muy cerca de nosotros e iba de un lado para otro de la enfermería, ¿acaso se tiene que tomar la poción mientras camina? ò.ó agggg... en fin…

-Ron… ¿Qué hay con esa niña rubia?- _preguntó Ginny_

-Quien?, Brown?- _dijo Ron_

-Sí, creo que así se llama

-Pues ni idea, tu supiste lo de las castas?

-Mejor explícame tú.

-Hubo todo un enredo, mis cartas le llegaron a ella por razón que desconozco, auque tengo serias sospechas sobre quien fue- _esto último lo dijo mas fuerte para que Krum lo escuchase_- en fin- _miro hacia la puerta de enfermería, y percato que Hermione viene entrando a paso lento, con la mirada un poco perdida, pero no le tomé importancia_- Se lo creyó toditito-_continuó Ron_-al parecer cree que estoy enamorado de ella o algo así, a no, eso era antes, naaaaaaaaa, ni idea…, todavía no me puedo creer que pensara que la amara, ni modo…

-Bueno- _dije_- todos sabemos de quien está enamorado Ron, no es cierto Ginn?... de todas!... jajajajajaja- _reímos los tres_

-Si como no, la única persona que ocupa mi corazón es Hermione- _dijo Ron quien no se había percatado de la presencia de Herm, pero cuando la busco con la mirada ya no la veo, había salido de enfermería… _

- Muy bien, Hermanito, no sabes cuanto me alegra escucharlo-_dijo Ginny seguido de una sonrisa_

- Porr qué no mejorr dejas de Joderr a Herrmione?, Weasley.- _interrumpió Krum, quien seguramente escuchó toda la conversación._

- No te metas donde no te han llamado.- _respondió este amenazadoramente_

- Pues cualquierr cosa que rrespecte a Grrangerr me incumbe.- contestó Krum amenasante...

- A si¿? Pues para que sepas Hermione es mía, y de nadie más, por si no te había contado, somos novios, para que la dejes tranquila de una buena vez….

- Pues ella no me ha dicho nada… así que no te crreo

- No tiene porqué contarte todo ¿sabes?, quizás no le simpatizas y solo estorbas…

- no escuches a este pobre diablo- _interrumpió Herm refiriéndose a Ron, estaba muy enojada, más bien furiosa… pero al mismo tiempo triste_- Quien dijo que somos novios ¿?

--------------------- O --------------------------

Hola!, como están???, vaya que resultó largo este capi, yo no quería que fuese así (quizás los llega a aburrir), pero así no mas fue. En fin…

¿Qué pasó con Hermione?, no entiendo… ¿porqué entró a enfermería tan calmada y confusa cuando la situación que los retenía era para ir saltando hasta Ginny?, y lo otro ¿Qué rayos le pasó a Hermione para que negara que estaba de novia con Ron?. O sea, en realidad, nunca lo fueron formalmente como quieres ser mi novia? , pero de todas formas… No lo quiso aceptar ante Krum o que?, o acaso fueron razones más intensas que hasta ahora desconocemos…

sigan leyendo y lo sabrán.

Respecto A lo otro… U.U, me siento avergonzada, no se si debí hacer el capi así, meter a Voldemort en este asunto, me siento mal porque solo Rowling puede hacer eso, pero necesitaba una intensidad así para que Harry y Ginny se declararan, pues quería que lo hicieran antes de salir del cole, pero sería muy despiadada ella si termina un día con uno y al día siguiente ya está con otro…

Bueno, mejor me quedo sin comentarios…

Pero ahora…QUIERO REVIEWS! Y MUCHOS!, MUCHISIMOS!, MANDES PORFIS, ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ, NO LES CUESTA NADITA… PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS….

Besos…

Cami


	17. Capítulo Nº 17 Hermione

**Quedamos en enfermería en el momento en que llega Hermione, pero retrocederemos un poco en el tiempo para saber que pasaba con ella mientras Harry convatía contra Lord voldemort**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione:**

Abro los ojos lentamente, pues el recuerdo de Ginny y la noche de graduación me ha despertado ¿cómo se encontrará después de lo sucedido? ¿Qué es exactamente "lo sucedido"? El sol todavía no mostraba sus fulminantes rayos, me doy vuelta de la cama para verla, pero no está ¿Dónde habrá ido…? ¿tan temprano? ....Ni idea… creo que tomaré una ducha antes de que el resto despierte…

---O---

Mmmmmmmmm……., esta semana será muy relajada, a pesar que tenemos que asistir de todas formas a clases, lo que de verdad hacemos es tomarnos un suspiro, los EXTASIS ya los realizamos, y esta es nuestra especie de despedida del colegio… (…suspiro…), creo que iré a la biblioteca, muchos recuerdos…

Ya comienza a haber movimiento dentro de los pasillos de Hogwarts, la biblioteca está llena de alumnos, excepto por los de 7º año…

A ver si encuentro mi libro preferido… se encuentra en uno de estos pasillos…

Me quedo observando por unos momentos y lo encuentro, comienzo a leer pero me interrumpen…

-Granger?- _Levanto la vista y veo el rostro de Katherine Brown, quien está rodeada por su multitud de amigas._

-Si?

-Tenemos que hablar contigo…, por favor acompáñanos…

-La verdad es que estoy algo ocupada…- _me escusé_

-Por favor, es algo importante…

- …………..- _si no le digo que sí no me dejará en paz…-_Está bien…

Nos sentamos en la mesa más próxima…

-Mira esto nos incumbe a todas…-_tomó la palabra Brown_.- Se trata de Ron Weasley… te quería preguntar una cosa… ¿que pasa entre él y tú?

-O-O ¿ah?, disculpa pero eso no es de tu importancia…

-No te lo preguntaría si no lo fuese ¿Hermione? Ese es tu nombre no¿?

-Sí, Hermione. Está bien, yo y Ron estamos saliendo, nos queremos mucho…

- Já!, eso te dijo?- _me interrumpió _-pues... no deberías creerle, uno no debe confiar mucho en los hombres...

-Disculpa?

-Es que... cómo te explico... no quiero ser tan directa, pero... Ron es un patán, a todas nosotras nos a dicho lo mismo… que nos quiere mucho y blablablá...

-Perdón?

-Iré al grano…Mira…- _todas sus acompañantes junto con ella sacaron unos pergaminos y los pusieron sobre la mesa…- _Esto nos llegó a todas de parte de Ron, como verás son cartas de "amor", cada una recivió unas cuantas. En ellas, Ron decía que nos amaba y todo ese cuento, pero nos pedía que NO reveláramos ese sentimiento a nadie, que él no quería que el colegio todavía se enterarse de esto, y que guardáramos el secreto, pero que nos quería, que eso era lo importante. Por eso yo lo besé aquel día, porque encontraba que ya era tiempo de que todos supieran no nuestro... pero después de aquello, Sarah…

-Yo- _interrumpió una de sus decía, Sarah me preguntó por lo del beso, y le dije lo que pasaba entre Ron y yo, y por ello, el beso. Pero ella me respondió de que eso no podía ser, ya que Ron le había dicho que la amaba a ella, y luego el resto de mis amigas comenzaron también a protestar, Ron nos había dicho que nos amaba a todas y estaban las cartas para confirmarlo… nosotras claro quedamos atónitas, no supimos que pensar, si era una broma o qué, por lo que lo mejor era que hablásemos directamente con él y pusieramos alto a la situación, solo que para nuestra sorpresa, cuando platicamos con él, no lo desmintió, sino que dijo que le gustábamos, que no era su culpa que fuésemos tan lindas y cosas así. Nos quedamos sin palabras, no lo imaginábamos de él, quizás de cualquier otro chico, pero no de él... claro, luego de tales palabras y acciones, lo rechasamos de inmediato y no volvimos a cruzar palabras con él. Pero, al parecer, donde le dimos la espalda, te trató de engrupir a ti, pues ya no le creemos ni lo que reza. Teníamos las sospechas de que algo pasaba entre ustedes, pero la verdad es que no lo podíamos garantisar porque casi nunca los veíamos, pero en el baile lo confirmamos, Hermione… Ron te a mentido, es un mujeriego, un fresco, claro, donde no quisimos estar con él te buscó a ti, y por eso te he estado buscando todo este día, Ron no te ama, ya que… me cuesta un poco decírtelo, pero… antes del Baile me encontré con él, e intentó acercárseme y no presisamente con las intenciones de amigo... _

- What??!!!!!!!!! Disculpa, pero no te creo...

- Ron te ha mentido, utilizado, engañado, quien sabe que más cosas, a nosotras también nos pasó lo mismo es un desgraciado y un….

- NO! MENTIRA! ESO NO PUDO HABER PASADO!, ES UNA MENTIRA!, UNA ESTÚPIDA MENTIRA!...

- Granger…- _dijo otra niña _-es la verdad, reconócelo, mira esto- _apuntó los pergaminos- _todas son cartas de "amor" de Weasley, en las cuales caímos redonditas a su trampa.

Tomé las suspuestas cartas, las observé y... era la letra de Ron, su caligrafía, no hay otra como aquella, también estaban firmadas por él… y confirma todo lo que dicen ellas!... donde utiliza muchas de las frases que una vez me dijo..., no puede ser, Ron no es así!

- MENTIRA!, ÉL NO HARÍA ESO! ES IMPOSIBLE!

- Hermione… es verdad, y tú lo sabes, es la caligrafía de Ron ¿no? tú que la conoces más que nadie...

- ….

- Eso es un sí ,supongo, por favor abre los ojos… debes creerme…Pero aquello no es todo… hay algo más, ayer, como te dije, antes del Baile, cuando me encontré con él... intenté platicarle, y averiguar de que si a tí realmente te amaba, de que si por fin había encontrado a la chica que buscaba y se dejase de jueguitos, pero solo comenzó a reir y a decir que solo eras, tú, Hermione Granger, una entretención para él, que solo eras su amiga y que tales cosas nunca llegarían a pasar, que eras algo momentáneo, que luego volverán a ser solo amigos, sí eso dijo, que era un juego entre amigos, pero nada más. Hermione, te lo digo como un consejo entre mujeres, ten cuidado con Ron, que si aún no es muy tarde,debes evitar que te haga daño, es solo un pobre imbécil, un mujeriego...

- NO!, MENTISOSAS! DÉJANME EN PAZ!, TODAS UDs. DÉJENME EN PAZ!, NO LES CREO!, ES MENTIRA, MENTIRA! DISCÚLPENME PERO ME VOY, NO TENGO POR QUÉ SEGUIR ESCUCHANDOLAS, NO LES CREO NADA…-_grité escabulléndome entre ellas y luego salir de la biblioteca a paso firme, pero la verdad es que estaba temblando... aquello no podía ser verdad, solo eran mentiras, absurdas mentiras... pero...¿y si fuera cierto?..._

Quice mantenerme firme y fría, omitir los últimos comentarios que mi mente había recibido, pero aún así no podía borrarlos, aunque mucho lo quisiese, me daban vueltas y vueltas y no me dejaban tranquila... Ron nunca lo haría, no, no lo haría, no sería capaz, no tiene tales sentimientos, no tiene esos pensamientos, no es manejado por aquellas acciones, el ni por casualidad se atrevería a hacerlo, a mentirme y utilizarme pero entonces... por qué Brown habría de inventar tales cosas??? no hay coherencia, no tiene un por qué... Ron no le ha hecho nada malo, yo no le he hecho nada malo, pero por qué mentiría...???? no lo sé, pero eso debe ser, no hay otra explicación, solo está mintiendo, sí, eso hace... sí, porque Ron no me engañaría, no, jamás, lo conosco demaciado, él no lo haría... no lo haría... que no lo haría, Hermione!!!

Me dirijo a mi habitación evitando a cualquier persona que se cruzase por mi camino, en cuanto giro la manilla recuerdo que no es solo mi cuarto, si no que dentro se deben encontrar mis compañeras, pero cuando entro, no hay vida alguna, por suerte ya habían salido. Cierro la puerta con pestillo y me desparramo sobre mi cama, poniendo un hechizo anti-sonido a la puerta, para poder pensar sin interrupciones...

Después de darle miles de vueltas al asunto declaro que lo mejor era hablar con Ron, sí, eso debía hacer... hablar con él... él me explicaría todo, que aquello nunca pasó, que aquella letra no era la suya, que me estaban engañando, porque no podía ser su caligrafía, no podía, aunque se parece tanto, la mejor de las imitaciones, sí, eso es, una imitación, no era la suya, esas cartas no las escribió él, no, eso no, solo me estaban engañando, jugando una broma de mal gusto, porque Ron me quiere, sí, me quiere, mucho y no me haría daño... es demaciado bueno para dañar a alguien, no me lastimaría ni aunque le pagasen... él no me mentiría... nunca, jamás, él no me engañaría así... ¿o si?, NO!, él no lo haría ¿o si?, Granger!!!, ya te dije que no lo haría!¿pero… y si lo hizo…?....

Se debe encontrar en el Gran Comedor, desayunando, así que me dirijo hasta allí, pero no está, no se encuentra nadie… nadie ¡¿DONDE ESTÁN TODOS?!

Entonces escucho los pasos de alguien por el corredor, me dirijo hasta allí y me encuentro con la profesora Macgonagall

-Profesora… que está pasando?

-¿Qué no lo sabes?

- ...

-Potter se enfrentó contra Lord Voldemort - _dice muy calmadamente _

-OO Que!?

-Y lo ha vencido- OO _What???!!!!- _Ahora se encuentra bien. Pero su amiga Weasley también fue afectada- _OO What???!!!!- _y ahora está reponiéndose en la enfermería, mientras que el resto del colegio se encuentra en el campo de Quidditch, luego te explicaré por qué, ahora es mejor que vayas donde tus amigos…

OO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me dirijo de inmediato a enfermería, pero todavía mi cabeza es un nudo de enredos, mis amigos están bien no¿? sí.. sí lo están... eso dijo MacGonagall...

Ron se debe encontrar allá... sí, allá... debe estar con Ginny y Harry, apoyándolos y todo, por que es muy buena persona... porque es un excelente amigo, porque nos quiere mucho y no me engañaría... ¿Por qué pensaste que esa niña tenía razón? ¿éh, Hermione?... solo fueron mentiras, no hay para qué tocar el tema... sí... no hay para qué... simplemente no debo creerle y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado...

Por fin enfermería, en cuantro apoyo un pie sobre ella puedo divisarlos, felices y riendo, Harry tomado de la mano de Ginny... y Ron… allí se encuentra Ron…

Ante aquella feliz imagen no puedo hacer más que sonreír del mismo modo que lo hacen ellos, de soltar cualquier angustia y sentirme bien al saber que mis amigos están sanos y salvos, acabar con cualquier pensamiento que cruzó por mi cabeza, olvidarlo todo y consentrarme en ese momento...

Intento escuchar su converasción. Todavía nadie nota que estoy aquí, aunque creo que Harry ya me descubrió

- Bueno, todos sabemos de quien está enamorado Ron, no es cierto Ginn?... de todas!...-_dijo Harry sin tomarme importancia._

OO, What?!?!?!?!?!?!

Escuché mal o solo fue mi imaginación... no, no pudo haber sido mi imaginación, luego de tan lindos sentimientos no pude haber perturbado mi cabeza con tales pensamientos... sino que lo dijo él... su mejor amigo... su amigo de toda la vida, su mejor amigo... entonces sí era cierto, si fue verdad... todo lo que dijo Brown y sus amigas no era más que verdad...

Sentí como mi corazón se paralizaba por unos segundos para luego agitarse agresiva y compulsivamente... solo deseaba salir de ese lugar… Corrí hasta afuera de enfermería para desaparecer de su vista, me apoyé en la puerta de entrada mientras las palabras de Brown se me venían una y otra vez a la cabeza..

Es verdad... Ron no me ama y todo por ¿entretención? por jugar con la persona que no lo miraría dos veces para cuestionarlo, sino que caer sin sospechas a sus palabras, porque es un mujeriego... porque las palabras de Brown son ciertas... él nunca me quiso... si no que no es más que un mujeriego, un estúpido mujeriego... Harry lo dijo ¿no?, quizás no textualmente pero lo dijo, dijo que las quería a todas, a cualquier mujer que se le pasase por delante, y si es su mejor amigo, él mejor que nadie lo debe conocer y saber como es en verdad… y... y… simplemente Ron no me ama… eso me ha quedado claro… las cartas eran suyas… para que me engaño con negarlo... era su caligrafía, claramente era la de él… y… y… Ron...Ron no me ama, Ron no me ama… ha jugado conmigo, un juego, un estúpido juego, una entretención, solo estar con su estúpida amiga que es lo suficientemente estúpida para caer en sus redes… Pero lo amo… lo amo como a nadie… y no puedo dejar de quererlo...

Pero no dejaré que me haga daño, mal dicho, ya lo hizo, y mucho...

Pero por último, no dejaré que se de cuenta de cómo me siento… no le daré esa satisfacción... ¿fui su instrumento, no?, pues ahora no lo seré más, no... nunca más, él jugó conmigo no?, para él esto no significa nada, es solo una burla, pues entonces le haré creer que para mi también lo fue… sí! eso haré!, no dejaré que me humille, eso nunca…la trampa en la que me hizo caer se romperá y las reglas del juego cambiarán... si no fui nada para tí, si no signifiqué nada, ¿qué problema hay con que creas que tampoco lo fuiste para mi?... No te daré la satisfacción de creer que me enamoraste, de que me hisiste sufrir y de que no sé cómo es la vida sin tí... mi orgullo no me lo permite, mis deseos por hacer algo no me dejan, tengo que impedirlo... Por lo que vuelvo a entrar a enfermería

-Porr qué no dejas de Joderr a Herrmione?, Weasley.- _dijo Krum, del cual no había notado su presencia..._

_Si Ron, porqué no me dejas en paz para no volver a lastimarme¿?_

-No te metas donde no te han llamado.- _respondió éste_

-Pues cualquierr cosa que rrespecte a Grranger me incumbe.

-A si¿? Pues para que sepas Hermione es mía, y de nadie más, por si no te habían contado, somos novios, para que la dejes tranquila de una buena vez….- _si como no, ojalá fuera cierto, Ron, ojalá me quisieses tanto como para hablar así de mí, para defenderme y nombrarme como tu novia, pero creo que es una más de tus mentiras... es solo tu orgullo el que no permite que alguien que no seas tú me quiera, aunque no te importe mi existencia..._

-Pues ella no me ha dicho nada… así que no te crreo

-Ella no tiene porqué contarte todo ¿no crees?, quizás no le simpatizas y solo estorbas…

-No le creas a este pobre diablo- _dije con furia cuando por dentro me estaba derrunvando por un terremoto en mi interior-_Quien dijo que somos novios ¿?

-Que?!?!!?!-_dijo éste en el momento en que voltearon todos para verme_-espera... escuché bien?... ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Lo que oíste

-Tomaste algo??????

-Disculpa? eso qué tiene que ver? solo estoy hablando con la verdad pu...pues así es, nunca nos comprometimos fo-formalmente. Vamos Ron!!!! de verdad creíste que me gustabas?!?!?, disculpa, pero te voy a decir que estas totalmente equivocado. Yo creí que tú sabías que esto solo era un juego.

-QUE!?!?!?!?! de donde sacas esas mentiras? por qué lo dices?

-Mira, me entretuve en rato como los buenos amigos que somos, pero nada más...

-Mentira! tu me quieres y yo a tí...

-Creo que te confundiaste,yo no te quiero….

-Aaaaaa... ya entendí. Me estás haciendo una broma… ja ja ja ja!, sí, eso es amigos: una broma, Hermione Granger me está jugando una broma… ajajajaja ¿no?, pues no me simpatiza nada!, no me da risa!, Hermione, por favor hablemos en serio.

-Ron, siento si pensaste que eras algo más para mí, no quice mal interpretarme, aunque yo creí que ya lo tenías claro… además… yo…yo… quiero Krum - OoO!!!! _por qué dije eso?!?!?!_

-QUE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?- _gritaron mutuamente Ron y Víctor…_

-Pues, eso, lo que escuchan, lo siento ahora me...me tengo que ir, me acordé de algo…nos ve-vemos…

Y salí corriendo de enfermería con dirección a quien sabe donde…

-Hermione!, Hermione!- _escuché decir, pero no me detuve, o por lo menos hasta que Ron se me interpuso en mi camino_- Tú no te vas a ir así como así.

-Creí que ya lo habíamos dejado todo claro…

-Hermione!, te estás escuchando por la cresta!?!?!!?!?!!!! Ò.Ó

-Yo…- _Ron por favor déjame en paz, ya me heriste demaciado, ahora admite que me engañaste y dejémoslo como está, admite que no significo nada para ti y no sigas con esta escena que ni tú te la crees, acaso no te das cuenta que me estás haciendo aún más daño!!!!!_

-Dime, y mírame a los ojos… Es verdad que no me amas?… es verdad que no significó nada lo nuestro, todo lo que ha sido estos meses? nada?- _Estúpido!, claro que te amo, claro que eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida!, pero no caeré en este juego de nuevo, no dejaré que tus ojos me hechicen por la magia que existe en ellos… no dejaré que eso pase_

-Ron, yo…. Yo no te amo

-Mentira!

-Lo siento, pero solo tengo esa respuesta para ti- _dije cuando no pude aguantar más y las lágrimas por montones resbalaban por mis mejillas _

-Y entonces por qué lloras?!?!?! Por qué estás tan nerviosa?"??!?!!?

-Pues, pues- _piensa, piensa!- _Pues no creí que lo tomaras así. No me hagas sentir mal por favor, ahora me tengo que ir….

-No!, ahora…. Solo respóndeme una cosa… lo último… ¿Acaso sientes algo por Krum?

-Solo te podré responder lo mismo que te dije en enfermería..

-Solo dilo!

-Sí, estoy enamorada de él…

-Bien! Entonces púdrete!, que te vaya bien con tu VICKY!, que lo pasen muy bien juntos… sabes algo?, pues yo tampoco te amo!, NO-TE-A-MO, para mi has dejado de existir, no eres más que una estúpida hoja del diario de mí vida… Amas a Vicky no?, pues ahora no te molestaré más…, en unos días saldremos del colegio y no tengo excusa para volver a verte, mucho gusto y hasta nunca!

-VETE AL INFIERNO! -_grité_

-NO ANTES DE TÚ!!!

Y ambos nos fuimos en direcciones distintas… ¡¿Dios que hice?! Que ha sido todo esto?, explícame que ha pasado por favor?!?!? …

SOLO QUIERO LLORAR!, que el mundo me deje en paz aunque sea un momento… del pozo tan profundo del que había salido, he vuelto a caer… Ron es lo más importante en este momento para mía, y ahora que hago si él no está a mi lado? Que hago si lo que me mantenía viva era solo una mentira?

-------------------------------------O ----------------------------------------

Mañana es el último día de clases, estos se me han hechos verdaderamente eternos y espantosos. Me siento pésimo, no he vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a Ron, y él tampoco a mí. O si no, lo único es dirigirme miradas de odio, en las casi me mata, matarme de pena…

Ya es de noche, me coloco el pijama, las únicas en la habitación somos yo y Ginny, ya que el resto debe estar celebrando con los chicos nuestra partida de Hogwarts, lo han hecho todos estos días regresando muy tarde, claro, escabulléndose sin ser vistos, sospecho que Ron debe andar entre ellos, ¿por qué no? Es libre de hacer lo que quiera no¿?... Y-Y Por qué esto tiene que terminar de esta manera?!?!?!!?

-Herm?-_ escuché decir a Ginny_

-Si?

-Eeeee…. Bueno… mira, te quería preguntar ¿por qué dices que no amas a Ron?- _los ojos se me empañaron_

-Pues porque no lo amo…

-�, vamos!, ni tu te crees eso…

-Es que… mira… no es que no que quiera decir Ginny, pero me hace mucho daño!, simplemente recordarlo que parte el corazón y prefiero dejarlo como está, que el haga su vida y yo la mia…

-Pero Herm…

-No Ginny, por favor trata de comprenderme…

-Es que no te puedo comprender si no me dices lo que pasa…

-Te prometo que te lo diré algún día, pero ahora no puedo…

-Está bien… pero me lo contarás no¿?

-OK

Después de eso fuimos a desayunar, mañana nos vamos de Hogwarts, y partimos como graduados. Ginny se fue a su respectiva clase y yo, tal como los demás alumnos de 7º año, fui a dar vueltas por el castillo...

Me quedé enfrente del lago apartada de la sociedad, observando el agua y escuchando el cantar de los pájaros, intentando sacar a Ron de mi mente, distraerme y enfocarme en otro asunto, pero no pude... mi cabeza no recordaba otro rostro que no fuese el suyo.

A pesar de todo lo sigo queriendo, pero en cambio él, ya me declaró en la cara sus verdaderos sentimientos… no me ama y lo peor de todo es que ahora ni siquiera puedo ser su amiga… todo a dado un vuelco en nuestras vidas, y ahora, al salir de clases quizás no lo vea más… ¡Pero que te importa a ti no volverlo a ver, Hermione!, ¡él fue quien te mintió, él fue quien te engañó!, ¡no debes sentirte culpable, no debes sentirte mal! ¡No mereces sufrir, Hermione! ¡Él no merece que le regales una lágrima!...

---------------------- O ---------------------

Ya era hora de la cena, la verdad no quería ir al Gran Comedor, pero el hambre me derrumbó. No quería encontrarme con la mirada de Ron, la que me hace tanto hiere, la que me bofetea, la que me hace caer, la que me debilita y la que me hizo sentir lo que llaman amor… Y-Y

Me siento inútil, no tengo energías, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, prefiero estar tirada sobre la cama y no parar de llorar en vez de estar aquí rodeada de personas que viven sin saber hacia donde van, que están simplemente paradas en este mundo como si nada… en cambio yo… yo…

-Hermione!- _gritó una voz…_

-Ah?

-Hermione… te encuentras bien?…- _era Ginny_

-Solo como me ves…

-No prefieres ir a nuestra habitación?… yo te llevo algo de comer… no te preocupes…

-Gracias…

Fue así como salí inmediatamente del Gran Comedor, pero para colmo me encontré con el rostro más inesperado…

-Hermione, te encuentras bien??…

-Sí, gracias por preguntar, Katherine- � - pero sabes?, ahora estoy algo cansada, quiero ir a dormir…

-No te preocupes, no tienes porque evitarme, no tienes porqué ocultar lo que estas sintiendo, yo sentí lo mismo cuando me enteré lo vil que podía ser ese Weasley, me destrozó el corazón, si necesitas a alguien, no te preocupes, aquí estaré- _� no gracias_

-Como que después de hoy nos vamos del colegio y no nos veremos más � - _Dios quiera_

-Bueno, si no quieres aceptar mi ayuda solo tenías que decirlo, o por lo menos darme las gracias por haberte abrido los ojos respecto a lo que era Ron, un mujeriego que no te ama…

-Adiós- _la interrumprí y me fui sin tomarle más atensión . ¡Claro!, me tenía que encontrar con ella no?!?!?!_

-Contraseña- _dijo el cuadro de la Sra. Gorda en el momento en que llegué a la casa de Gryffindor_

-Rana de chocolate-_respondí _

-Pasa….

-Pero Ron!, se nota a millas que te ama, no tengo idea por qué dijo eso, pero no debe ser verdad, tienes que hablar con ella…- _dijo Harry al otro lado de la entrada, sin notar mi presencia. Al verlos me quedé paralizada y al oír lo dicho por Harry se me estremecieron los poros de la piel, creo que hasta la respiración se me detuvo._

-Acaso no lo puedes entender!- _dijo Ron… T_-_T- Ella ya me dejó claro que no me quiere y punto. Yo continuaré con mi vida, todo terminó: Adios, finish, ciao, good bye. En que otro idioma quieres que te lo diga?_

-Ron…-_dijo Harry para luego apuntarme con la mirada. Ron volteó encontrándose con mis ojos, se inmutó unos segundos, pero luego su mirada se tornó fría._

-Me voy a mi habitación- _dijo retirándose… en tanto yo, estaba pudriéndome por dentro, el corazón me latía cada vez más a prisa, un vacío dentro de mí queriéndolo llenar con lágrimas, pero no… no podía llorar, no podía dejar que vea que soy débil ante su presencia, por ende, solo puedo seguir como si nada, tratando de no alterarme ni hacer algo inusual, pero por dentro me desmoronaba, cada pisada era como si caminara por una cuerda floja, donde cualquier movimiento me podía hacer caer. Conservo una mirada fría y permanesco inmune digiéndome a mi habitación, pero a pesar de todo, vuelvo a mirar al Ron, quien también voltea_

-Vienes o no, Harry?- _dice, pero antes rosó mis ojos con su mirada, mostrándome al margen de la indiferencia. continúo caminando hasta mi habitación, para enserrarme y comensar a llorar sin consuelo..._

------------------------------ O ----------------------------------------

_**N/A: Holas!!! cómo stan? mmm debo darles unas explicaciones, ahí van**_

_**1º: **como sucedió lo de las cartas?!?!?!?!** Es decir… ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Cómo Katherine Brown pudo hacer para que esos pergaminos estuviesen firmados por Ron donde testimoniaba tales cosas??!?!?!!? , pues veréis ¿Cómo lo hizo? Fácil, ella, como saben, ya había recibido cartas de Ron por "equivocación", entonces lo que hizo fue repartir sus múltiples cartas… (Ron había escrito bastantes) entre sus amigas, y decir que cada una recibió una o algo así, el punto del trama ya lo conocen.**_

_**2º:**Por qué lo hizo?** Verán, Brown es esa típica niña popular a quien todos estiman, que es linda, chistosa y todo eso, pero a veces puede ser una víbora, entonces, ella claro, se sentía lo máximo y de corazón que se enamoró de Ron por medio de las cartas… vaya… si que lo QUIZO, por ello que lo besó en el Gran Comedor enfrente de todos (no olvidar: niña popular), pero Ron la rechazó humillación. Pero como había quedado media confundida con lo que acababa de pasar decidió buscar a Ron… al principio el lograba escabullirse pero un día ella logró atraparlo (capítulo nº 14). Lástimamente Ron no supo darle a entender lo que había ocurrido con las cartas, hecho que izo que Kathe lo mal interpretara todo… una llamita se encendió en su interior doblemente humillada. Se sintió sucia y utilizada, pero ante todo, humillada ¿Cómo el insignificante de Ron Weasley pudo jugar con ella así? Entonces vino la venganza… planeó un complot contra Ron fríamente calculado, el le había mencionado la existencia de Hermione en su corazón y quiso meterla en todo este enredo, él le había roto el corazón a ella no¿?, ahora le tocaba rompérselo ella a él…, aquí venía la venganza… la dulce venganza… Cuando todo ya estaba planeado solo bastaba esperar a que fuese uno de los últimos días de clases,ya que si hubiesen estado en el colegio seguramente se hubieran enterado de su plan a los días o semanas, en cambio ya fuera del colegio no… que se vieran fuera de Hogwarts y aún más, peleados de esa manera, era más difícil. Por eso fue todo, por aquel tremendo mal entendido llevó a la venganza (por decirlo de algún modo) acompañado por la venganza proveniente de una niña rencorosa, sin buenas intenciones y popular, que le dio autoridad.**_

_**Además mediante un hechizo, Brown pudo agregar cosas a las cartas imitando la caligrafía de Ron.**_

… _**no se si tengan otra duda…**_

_**REVIEWS!**_

_**Primero, le quería dar las gracias a aquellos que me escriben, los amo!, muchisisimas gracias!.. y les ruego que por favor me sigan escribiendo, ya que eso me da más energías para escribir… ahora… si no escriben no actualizare!!!!! No mentira… si lo haré pero espero que me escriban… este capi… uf!, vaya que a quedado la crema… quiero saber su opinión!, bueno.. no los lateo más.**_

_**Besitos…**_

_**CaM! **_

_**PD: QUIERO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**_


	18. Capítulo Nº 18 Ron

**En este capítulo veremos cuales son los sentimientos de Ron después de todo lo ocurrido con la ex-pareja. Léanlo y bueno... Espero que les guste**

**Resúmen capítulo anterior: _La rubia y popular_, _Katherine Brown, se la ingenió para meter en la cabeza de Hermione mentiras y más mentiras, que le hacían creer que Ron era un mujeriego y asqueroso imbécil, por lo que la Gryffindor calló en su trampa, y por su orgullo desmintió algún efecto de amor hacia el colorín, diciendo que para ella no era más que un juego y que a la persona que realmente amaba era a Krum. Ron, herido ante aquella acción ingenua y también poseído por el orgullo, replicó la vil mentira de que él no la ama..._**

**

* * *

**

**Ron: **

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que salimos de Hogwarts. Harry ha venido a la Madriguera a pasar lo que queda de vacaciones, para luego ingresar juntos a la Univercidad de Aurores, Ingleterra; pero la verdad es que en vez de compartir conmigo pasa todo el día pegado a Ginny, desde que son "NOVIOS"no se separan en ningún momento � pasan todo el día tomados de la mano (((ojos en blanco))) y blablablá... Es una lata... pero en fin..

Mientras,que yo intento reconstruir mi vida y no pensar en esa... esa... esa maldita puta... ¡¿cómo fue capaz de engañarme así?! Se suponía que éramos los mejores amigos ¡se suponía que me quería! ¡¡¡ se suponía que me amaba!!! y que estaríamos juntos por siempre... pero no... no fue más que un vil juego para ella, una entretención, fui un simple conejillo de indias, ella solo buscaba a alguien con quien pasar el rato.... ¿¡¿¡¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!?!?! Era de suponerse ¿Cómo alguien puede fijarse en este estúpido y podretón Weasley? ¿cómo alguien tan inteligente podría siquiera fijar la mirada en un sujeto como yo?... Además.. como lo había pensado antes... lo que pasaba entre ellos, entre mi amada, Hermione, y Krum, nuestro querido profesor Víktor Krum, que de tantos intentos logró llegar a su meta, conquistar a la Sta. Granger, aunque fuese por las buenas o por las malas.

Por fin lo ha aceptado, por fin la Gran Hermione Granger ha dicho ante mis ojos y oídos sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el jugador de Quidditch... a dicho que lo ama.... que ama a Krum... Krum... con quien fue a su primer baile (donde como estúpido no la invité antes), el cual la invitaba todos los veranos y quien le enviaba cartas para todas las fechas ¡Quizás hasta qué hacian solos! Quizás no le robé su primer beso ¡quizás mientras estaba conmigo también estaba con él!. Claro! eso es.. eh ahí revelada la verdad, por eso nunca le comentó lo que se suponía que había entre ella y yo, porque no podía admitir aquello a él, no se le puede decir a quien se ama que se está saliendo con otro, que estaba jugando con otro...

Ese jugador de segunda... es su verdadero amor, mientras que tantos "te quieros" y caricias de nuestros labios fueron simple ciencia ficción y cómo decirle a Krum que ella ama a otro, cuando nunca me amó.

Aggggggggggggg!!!! ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡ Por qué piensas en ella, Weasley!?!?!?!? Te botó como si fueras un trapo sucio, no tienes por qué recordrarla, ni llorar por ella, ni sentir que el mundo se va a acabar o se trasformará en tristeza y oscuridad ahora que no está a tu lado, ni te dice que te ama o te acaricia el cabello... sino que solo te usó, te usó mintiéndote y engañándote, no eres nada para ella... por lo que no debes pensar en ella no debes recordarla... aunque apesar de todo la ames... ¡No!, ¡No la puedes amar!, pero la amo.. ¡No la debes amar, Weasley! ¡entiéndelo! Ya lo dijiste, dijiste la dolorosa mentira de que no la amas y lo dijiste mirando a aquellos ojos que tanto amor entregaste, por lo que aquellas palabras se convirtieron en una especie de pacto firmado con sangre que ya no puede dar vuelta atrás, así que debes cumplir tu palabra, para ella no significaste nada y ,aunque ese sentimiento siga vivo dentro de tu pecho, debes olvidarte de ella, debes excluirla de tu vida, o te seguirá haciendo más daño.

------------------ O ------------------

Me encuentro con Harry en el Callejón Diagón en un tienda de quidditch, viendo nuevas escobas voladoras...

- Mira, Harry! Ésta está genial, alcanza una velocidad mayor que cualquier otra existente, es moderna y cómoda, fuerte y fierme, y solo cuesta.... Wow, mejor veamos otra...- _dije_

_- _Ron... - _dijo Harry con un extraño tono de voz. Lo miré y me encontré con que tenía la mirada detenida en un punto fijo guiado hacia la entrada de la tienda._

- ¿Qué pasa?- _pregunté y luego miré hacia la misma dirección en que sus pupilas estaban congeladas... y entonces la vi..._ - ¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!?!?!- _bramé_

- Mira quien la acompaña

Solté la mirada sobre la castaña para buscar al acompañante mencionado por Harry y me encontré con los oscuros ojos de nuestro ex-profesor de Quidditch

- Krum... - _susurré_- ¿¿¡¿¡ Qé demonios hacen ellos aquí?!?!?

- Creo que lo mismo que nosotros... pero no los tomes en cuenta... has como si no estuviesen aq....

- Cállate! vámos, ésta tienda es demaciado pequeña para compartirla con esos arpías...

- Pero...

- No!

- Bueno, bueno disculpa...

- Vámos de una buena vez

- Ron... es que... éste... Necesito y quiero hablar con Hermione, sé que uds. ya no lo hacen y que tu sientes una furia tremenda hacia ella, pero sigue siendo mi amiga y no puedo seguir evitándola, por lo que si no te molesta... yo...

- Qué si no me molesta!!! ah no!!!! eres un traidor!!!!! tu sabes lo que me hizo! tu sabes el daño que me causó! tu sabes que me usó, que jugó conmigo, tu estubiste en el momento en que esos labios se burlaron de mí y pronunciaron mi desgracia causando un dolor a mi alma y corazón, tu sabes que yo la amaba y que ella solo me mintió.... tu sabes todo eso y ahora me dices que quieres cruzar palabras con esa arpía! borrón y cuenta nueva? claro! olvidense del daño que le hicieron a Ron Weasley!

- No! no es así como tu dices! yo sigo siendo su amigo y no he hablado ni comunicado con ella por respeto a tí, pero han sido dos meses! dos meses en que no hemos pronunciado palabra alguna, dos meses en que no he tenido noticias de ella, no sé como está ni que pasa por su vida, y aunque sus labios lo niegen, sus ojos me dicen lo contrario, no creo que haya jugado contigo, no creo que te haya usado, no creo que se haya burlado de tí, llevo siete años de mi vida conociéndola como para creer que todo ha sido una mentira, un engaño, que siempre fue otra persona y ahora dio a conocer su verdadera personalidad... la conosco demaciado bien, puedo ver que tras esos iris castaños se esconde una niña pequeña y orgullosa, con miedo a algo, pero no sé a qué, en el momento en que pronunció el engaño de desmentir su amor hacia tí percaté como su piel se estremecía y que no era ella la que poseía ese cuerpo, se que te quiere, pero siente temor a algo que debo averiguar... Es mi amiga, lo fue y lo será, la quiero demaciado, así como tú la sigues queriendo...

- No! Yo ya la olvidé, solo fue una pesadilla que he dejado atrás, ahora solo son cenisas de mi pasado...

-¡No lo niegues, Ron! la sigues queriendo, nunca has dejado de amarla, pero no tienes la valentía suficiente como para admitirlo y sacar a la luz la verdad que ella desmesuró, tienes miedo de enfrentarla, la amas, pero no te atreves a recibir un "no"como respuesta, cuando a millas se nota que te ama...

- N....

- Déjame terminar... te repito, no sé por qué dijo tales mentiras esa mañana, pero nada se arreglará evitándola o tomándole odio si de verdad la quieres y no haces más que esconder tu amor... Por lo que te he esperado, había esperado que por tí solo reaccionases y tomases fuerzas para aclarar las cosas, pero no eres más que un cobarde, por lo que no me queda otra que tomar la iniciativa, ya que no la dejaré nuevamente de lado...

- Sabes qué? Púdrete!, me importa un carajo lo que hagas, no tienes idea de nada, no quieres abrir los ojos, ella es una vil serpiente, pero no quieres admitirlo, púdrete, se que yo tengo razón, vete al diablo junto a tu amiga Hermione, pero yo me voy de aquí, no puedo respirar el mismo aire que uds. dos...

Dicho aquello dejé de lado a Harry y me dispuse a abandonar la tienda, Hermione se encontraba muy cerca de la salida, por lo que la miré por última vez...: está sonriendo, tan bella como siempre, mientras yo tengo todo este amor guardado aquí en mi interior, es verdad, Harry tiene razón en una cosa, la sigo amando, aunque lo oculte e intente no quererla, no puedo, no puedo impedir el brote de tal sentimiento, de tal ardor que quema mi alma y que provoca que me aficcie cada día más. Y ahora volverla a ver, volver a ver esos gruesos labios que una vez fueron mios, esos ojos cristalinos y sus manos tan delicadas y suaves... yo fui dueño de todo eso o lo creí ser... pero ahora son de otro...

Después de haberla amado a tal extremo, ahora la odio... No! mentira! no he logrado odiarla, por más que lo he intentado, no lo he podido hacer, sino que la sigo amando...

Cuando ya casi he salido de la tienda, su mirada se topa con la mía, para luego enrederla y borrar la sonrisa que se encontraba plantada en su rostro, pero solo fueron segundos, porque luego despidió su mirada y volvió a pronunciar una nueva sonrisa para besar la mejilla de Krum...

Sentí como mil cuchillos atravezaban mi cuerpo, no fueron celos ni rabia hacia Krum, sino una ráfaga de tristeza, pues ella ya eligió y no me escogió.

* * *

**Holas! wo! pobre Ron... pero bueno, así son las cosas...no sé que tal hayan encontrado este capítulo, bastante corto ( ¡Pero es que ahora viene la conversación Harry/Hermione!.... bueno, en fin... **

**Mil disculpas!!!! me dí por desaparecida absolutamente!!!!! Im sorry so much!!!! es una larga historia... Todo comenzó cuando publiqué el anterior capítulo... había puesto mucho de mí y creí que con lo que había pasado (rompimiento Ron/Hermione por culpa de Katherine Brown) me llegarían muchos reviews, porque típico que personas que leen no mandan reviews, pero yo creí que si mandarían con ese capi... pero solo me llebaron 3 reviews! ( que me encantaron y amo a las que me escribieron) y de dió un bajón y no quice seguir escribiendo... (, pero luego (al pasar las semanas) pensé en mis fieles lectoras y me retracté... por lo que había escrito este capi hace tiempo, pero no lo había pasado al pc... pero antes de hacerlo, comencé a leer mi fic, desde el primer capítulo y lo encontré una basura! estaba muy malo! por lo que lo arreglé, el contenido del texto sigue siendo el mismo, pero mejor redactado y más profundo , y eso me tomó muchísimo tiempo, pues las clases me tenían out y para colmo me entró un virus al pc que me borró todito y bueno... he ahí la causa de mi ausencia... pero! he vuelto y espero que me escriban o bueno, sino, no importa, ya que lo más importante es que me gusta escribir y así lo haré. Muchos besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo... **

**PD: no sé que tan rápido lo escriba porque por el asunto de navidad me tiene bastante atareada.**

**Por ciero... FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! **

**Besos**

**CaM! and Ron For Ever**

_**Respuestas Reviews!**_

**Amsp14: _Ana María!!!! Wolas!!! Lo siento muchísimo! no quise retrasarme con este capi! sobre todo porque ya lo tenía escrito, pero todo se interpuso y bueno, si leíste lo anterior ya sabes mi aburrida historia... En fin... ¿qué tal te pareció este capítulo? espero tus comentarios. Muchísimas gracias por tu review (capítulo anterior), me animó deveritas... me alegra saber que aún sigas por estos rumbos._**

_**Besos**_

_**CaM!**_

**Black Mermaid: _Holis! Gracias por escribirme! es un gran apoyo para mí, y me encanta que te encante mi fic!!! (muy emocionada)... y perdona por el larrrrrrrrrrrrrrgo retraso. _**

_**Espero que todavías leas mi fic y no te hayas aburrido con este capi...**_

_**Pobre de Hermione, pobre Ron, pobre de los pobres personajes que protagonizan mi fic! pero en fin.... P Por cierto... me mencionaste en tu antiguo reviews si Lavander era pariente de Katherine Brown... jejejeje U... debo admitir que no tenía la mínima idea de que Lavander tenía el apellido Brown, pero bueno, ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarle el apellido a Kathe P....**_

_**Besos y espero no haberte defraudado**_

_**CaM!**_

**Hytare:_ Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! muchísimisisisisisisismas gracias por tus reviews y el doble de gracias por haberte preocupado por mí ya que no me había presentado con un nuevo capi... fue muy dulce! gracias, eso me puso muy alegre, de que alguien se entuciasmara con mi fic . Ojalá que no me hayas dejado y sigas leyéndome. Siento no haber escrito antes... pero aquí estoy! con las pilas puestas... Espero que te haya gustado este capi, creo que va dedicado para tí y bueno.... gracias por leer... ) ... con que una amiga tuya está leyendo mi fic ¿eh?, ojalá le haya gustado, pero sino, ella se lo pierde ¿no? XP _**

_**CaM!**_


	19. Capítulo Nº 19 Hermione

**Hermione: **

Víktor me miró a los ojos, acarició mi rostro con el roce de la yema de sus dedos y luego cerró sus ojos para… para aproximarse a mis labios...- ¡Piensa, Hermione! - debía evitar aquella acción, él ya lo había intentado antes, pero nunca se lo permití gracias a cualquier excusa… - ¡Piensa, Hermione!- y debía hacerlo rápido, ya que de no ser así cumpliría sus propósitos… Desvié la mirada con intenciones de encontrar algo que me salvase de aquella situación, y afortunadamente mi vista visualizó una tienda de Quidditch.

-mira!!!- _grité cortando e interrumpiendo las intenciones de Víktor_- una tienda de Quidditch… ¡vamos!_- y caminé hacia ella dejando al búlgaro inmóvil sobre el mismo trozo de cemento, pero luego corrió hasta alcanzarme, entrando juntos a la tienda. _

Krum se veía muy entusiasmado mirando cada cosa hasta el mismísimo detalle, con los ojos bien abiertos y caminando de un lado para otro. Mientras yo observaba con total indiferencia, sumida en mis propios pensamientos, entre la tristeza y soledad.

De vez en cuando, Víktor fijaba su mirada en mí, entonces yo lo recibía con la mejor sonrisa que mis falsos labios podían realizar, y en cuanto él desviaba la mirada y volvía a sus cosas, yo retornaba a la oscuridad del vacío cuarto de mi interior, me opacaba y se perdía mi mirada. Sentí ganas de llorar, un frío intenso se había apoderado de mí hace mucho, el cual me quiebra en miles de pedacitos y me hace caer. Me siento ahogada dentro del vaso de mis propias lágrimas, sin saber que hacer, siendo como caminar por un precipicio sin fin. Mis fuerzas se debilitan cada día más, se desgastan y son pasadas a llevar. He intentado leer, escribir, ir al cine o al parque, o realizar cualquier actividad, pero nada me motiva, la pasión que contenía mi interior ha sido entregada al viento, y ha salido volando violentamente lejos de aquí, lo único que me llena es un sentimiento de vacío que me atropella y lleva a asomarme por la ventana y esperar, y seguir esperando por si algún día vuelve aquella pasión a penetrar en mi cuerpo. Me siento hueca. O como si mi alma se estuviese consumiendo al igual que una vela, ensombreciéndose y reduciéndose muy lentamente, hasta que en un momento tendrá que apagarse. Y todo a causa de la pérdida de un personaje muy importante en mi vida, que me llenó los días de alegría, amor y felicidad, que me hizo ver el mundo de otra manera, e intentamos juntos tocar el cielo, alcanzar lo imposible y besarnos apasionadamente hasta que nuestros pulmones demandaran oxígeno, su sonrisa iluminaba mis noches y sus lágrimas opacaba mis días. Lo amaba… lo amo… pero ahora todo a sido enterrado, mientras que tantos "te quieros" y caricias de nuestros labios fueron simple ciencia ficción.

Víktor volvió a asentar su mirada en mí, por lo que nuevamente pinté una sonrisa en mi rostro. Deslizo la mirada hacia otro punto de la sala y sorpresivamente me encuentro con la azulada mirada más inesperada.

Mi cuerpo recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que suspendió todos los poros de mi piel. Sentimientos de impotencia, rabia y desesperación hacia mi misma por seguirlo amando, también hacia él por haberme engañado de tal manera, y aún así, un nerviosismo enorme y deseos de correr y abrazarlo con mi últimas fuerzas… pero no podía hacer eso. Solté su mirada, pues me hacía daño, pero al no sentir como sus ojos se entrelazaban con los míos, volví a sufrir una nueva descarga de energía y estuve a punto de caer, pero Krum volvió a mirarme y una nueva cínica sonrisa pronunciaron mis labios, para luego besar involuntaria mente su mejilla.

Volví a mirar al sitio donde se encontraba Ron, pero ahora ya no estaba, si no que me observaban dos confusos ojos verdes que se fueron aproximándose hacia a mí junto con su dueño.

-Víktor¿?- _dije  
_  
-¿sí? _- respondió él _

-E….. - _escusas, escusas !!!_- necesito tomar un poco de aire, voy a caminar y en un rato vuelvo…

-Bien, vámos...

-No! tú quédate aquí, solo acabamos de entrar para que te tengas que ir

-Perro si quierres te acompaño…

-No! No te molestes

-No es ninguna molestia...

-Muchas gracias, pero de verdad no te preocupes, sé que esta tienda te encanta y no quiero que tengas que dejarla por mi culpa… no me sentiría a gusto sabiendo eso

-Entonces… segurra que no quierres que te acompañe¿?

-Segura…

-Vas ha estarr bien¿?

-Sí, muy bien…

-Bueno, yo estarré esperrándote aquí

-Gracias

Y dicho esto comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, donde esperé a Harry que venía tras mis pasos…

-Hola, Herm..- _dijo tímidamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón _

-Hola- _respondí _

Nos mirábamos a los ojos con algo de frialdad y ternura, no habíamos hablado en meses, pero no le hecho la culpa, yo tampoco hice nada por contactarle después del asunto con Ron.

-¿cómo has estado?- _pregunta _

-Bien, muy bien, más que bien, excente_- mentí, pues no estaba nada de bien, mal, pésimo para mi gusto, me siento podrida, asfixiada, es como se el mundo se hubiese detenido y yo sigo andando con los pasos firmes en la tristeza de la tierra. Tengo ancias de llorar, de llorar y llorar y no acabar. Pero no puedo decir todo eso, no puedo decirle que la sabelotodo Hermione Granger se ha quedado sin respuestas, sin saber que hacer, sin saber como combatir contra lo que le está pasando, sin saber que camino seguir y cómo quitarse la angustia de los hombros. No quiero dar lástima, no quiero mostrarme como la pobre niña que se hunde en las tinieblas de su propia tristeza _

-De verdad¿?

-Sí, de verdad, sumamente verdad, afirmativo, indudable…- _decía mintiendo sin cesar, dudando de mis propias mentiras, de cómo pronunciarlas y clavándome en cada palabra. Levantó ambas cejas con miradas interrogantes, pero yo no quería dar mi brazo a torcer. Pero aún así me traicionaba a mi misma, los ojos se me nublaron y los nervios producían que me temblaran las rodillas.  
_  
-Herm… confía en mí…

-Oh, Harry!!! te extrañé tanto!!!- _dije saltando a sus brazos con un largo suspiro  
_  
-Yo también te extrané- _susurró junto con un fuerte abrazo  
_  
Nos separamos y una sonrisa, sacada desde las frofundidades de mi alma, salió a relucir por mi rostro, mientras unas déviles lágrimas resvalaban por mis mejillas...

-¿Por qué lloras?- _preguntó  
_  
- No es nada- _respondí limpiando mis empapados ojos_- es solo la emoción de volver a verte- _dije sincéramente junto con una gran sonrisa, pues, otra cosa que me derrumbaba era sentir lejos a mis amigos, a Harry y a Ginny, y volver a encontrarme con ese rostro... - _Y? Cómo has estado?

- Herm..., tenemos que platicar acerca de algo... disculpa por ir tan directamente al grano y no hablar sobre otra cosa, pero decesito saber...

-No. Por favor, no me preguntes lo que creo que me vas a preguntar, porque no habrá respuesta.

-Pero... es que... no pueden seguir peliados!! no pueden seguir evitándose ni engañándose cuando se aman...!!!

-No...yo no lo amo

-Por favor!!!!

-No lo amo

-No me mientas!!!! No tienes para qué hacerlo. Pues puedo ver más allá de tus palabras. En la tienda de Quidditch, cuando cruzaste la mirada con Ron, no fue una simple mirada, había más de lo que te puedas imaginar, no es como si me mirases a mí o a Krum o a cualquier otro ser vivo del planeta... tu lo amas

-Creo que te confundiste ¿Ron estaba en la tienda? no lo ví

-Claro que lo viste! y en esa sola mirada entregaste mucho más de lo que Ron había recibido en estos dos meses.

-Harry, te estás engañando, estás demaciado consumido en la idea de que Ron y yo estemos juntos, y ahora has sido llevado por tu imaginación

-Pero...¡¡¡¡¡¿por qué mientes?!!!! no lo entiendo, ¿por qué esquivas tus sentimientos y pones palabras que nunca han sido ciertas?!?!?!

-Mejor dejemos ese tema hasta ahí

-Pero...

-¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa? de verdad te digo que no encontrarás otra respuesta que la que ya conoces

-Pero...

-Por favor... -_supliqué_- tampoco quiero recordarlo y menos que por mi culpa te pongas en el medio y salgas perjudicado, todavía no sé como has podido hablarme puesto que Ron...

-Ron nada, los dos son un par de cobardes que no se atreven a enfrentarse y a abrir los ojos...

Harry disponía a marcharse, pero yo lo sostuve del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-No! No te vayas, hablemos de otra cosa, pero por favor no te vayas, me has hecho mucha falta, me ha hecho falta la companía de un verdadero amigo...

Mi mirada penetró en la suya con total sinceridad y lamento. Supongo que mis ojos marcados por la tristeza fueron los que lo convencieron, puesto que se quedó a mi lado.

-Está bien... está bien... -_dicho aquello comenzamos a caminar sobre un cemento seco y duro que me entumecía las venas_- Bueno...¿de qué te gustaría hablar entonces?- _terminó preguntando_

-No lo sé... - _ambos agachamos la cabeza, persegidos por el silencio..._

-...

- Éste...dime ¿qué harás este año? ¿qué estudiarás?- _pregunté sin dar más vueltas_

-Ingresaré a la Universidad de Aurores y ahí veremos lo que me depare el destino... Ahora estoy con Ginny y espero que eso no termine, y en cuanto a los Dursley... no he tenido más noticias de ellos desde que vivo solo en mi departamento... Pero... Cuéntame tú ¿Qué has hecho estos meses? Yo nada muy interesante.... dime ¿Ya sabes que estudiarás? Pero que digo!!!! las matrículas ya están cerradas, desde hace mucho que debes haber tomado la desición...

-Bueno... la verdad es que no... no iré a la universidad, o por lo menos no este año...

-QUÉ!?!?!!?!? OO Pero... Por qué?!?!?

-Verás. Las cosas se me dieron así, tu sabes que nunca estuve segura acerca de lo que estudiaría o de lo que quisiese hacer luego de salir de Hogwarts, y bueno... con todos los problemas que hemos pasado este último tiempo...no tuve muchas oportunidades de pensar en mi futuro o qué carrera escogería y menos en presentarme en alguna universidad, elegirla y adaptarme con todo un embrollo dentro de mi cabeza después de este tan extrafalario año. Pasaba y pasaba el tiempo y yo caminaba sin rumbos, sin ideas, con el dinero guardado para mis estudios, pero todo se había vuelto en mi contra, el reloj me precionaba y mi mente estaba bloqueda, sería una desición muy importante, pero no tenía la mínima idea de lo que quería hacer con mi vida, estaba sin apoyo y sin posibilidades de tomar alguna decisión. Deambulaba sola y sin sentido hasta que me encontré con Víktor...

-Vicky¿? - _pronunció secamnete_

-Sí, Víktor. Y desde entonces me hace compañía... solemos estar juntos, y bueno, como dijiste, las matrículas de la universidad cerraron y yo me quedé en blanco, sin saber que sería de mí durante 1997-8. Fue entonces cuando él me propuso algo mejor que quedarme de brazos cruzados. Viajaremos por Europa durante un año

-QUE?!?!?! -_bramó deteniendo el paso_

-Y luego volveremos una semana a Londres, tiempo en el cual empacaré mis últimas pertenencias para partir rumbo a Italia, lugar donde me hospedaré sin fecha de regreso, quizás estudiar allí o buscar trabajo...

-QUE?!?!?

- O simplemente probar suerte

- ¡¿Pero de qué me estás hablando, Hermione?!!!!!!!!!!!! Qué suerte ni que nada!!! desde cuando TÚ crees en la suerte?!?!?!?!!!!!!

- Bueno, quizás no suerte, pero tal vez sea bueno probar algo diferente, cambiar de aire, concentrarme en lo que haré con mi vida, relajarme un poco...

-Pero por qué cambiar de país?!?!?, imagínate!! estaremos mucho más distanciados de lo que ya lo estamos...

-Harry, te prometo que eso no será así

-Eso no lo puedes comprobar...

-Sé bien lo que hago y lo hago porque sé que es lo mejor... en italia yo podría...

-Já! lo mejor, estarás sola y atrapada en un mundo que no conoces...

-No estaré sola, Víktor también estará allá, claro que por asuntos de trabajo...

-Así que VICKY es el culpable de todo, él te convenció para que te fueras con él y así no volver a ver Londres, ni a tus amigos ni menos a Ron...

-Que cosas dices!!!! de donde sacas esas locuras?!?!?, si me voy es porque YO así lo deseo. YO se lo propuse a él y por cosas de la vida, la situación se dió como te la describo.. nadie me obliga a nada, si me voy es solo porque quiero

- Mentira!!!! tu no te quieres ir!!! lo que sucede es que tienes miedo, es que estás escapando, escapando de la verdad que está plantada en Londres, y te irías para evitarla, para no confrontarla. Y claro! con la ayuda de Krum...

-No! No sé de que hablas...

-Por favor!!! Tú sabes más que yo...

-No, no tengo idea, no sé a que te refieres.... no he hecho nada malo como para querer escapar de algo...

-De Ron y Tú!!!! de que lo quieres y no haces más que evitarlo por una razón que nadie conoce, le das la espalda y actúas fríamente, llenándote de mentiras, pero que no dan resultado, o por lo menos no lo hacen conmigo

-Harry... estás hablando puras incoherencias, yo quice a Ron pero nada más que como amigo, entiéndelo

-Si como no... te conosco demaciado, puedo ver tu ángel, puedo percatar tu nerviosismo y sentir tus mentiras...

-Creo que te estás confundiendo, no estoy escapando de nada

-Hermione!

-Está bien, está bien... te diré la verdad... viajaré porque quiero estar con Krum y aquí me es imposible...

- Más mentiras, Hermione!!!! Tú no lo quieres como quieres a Ron, tú no viajarás con él, porque sea como sea este año irás a la Universidad aquí en Londres, porque tú no eres así, porque todo ha sido una broma de mal gusto, tú no dejarías las cosas botadas como dices que lo harás, porque tu inteligencia e intelecto no te lo permite, tú no viajarás durante un año y luego te hospedarás en Italia, no, tú no lo harás, porque tú no me dejarás, no dejarías a tus amigos de esa manera, aunque Ron esté de por medio, porque no huirás, porque eres un Gryffindor y enfrentarás tus temores y saldrás vencedora, sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, y de esa manera volverás con la persona que nunca has dejado de querer, volverás con Ron y todo regresará a la normalidad. Tú no viajarás, no, no lo harás, no dejarías a Ron, porque lo amas con toda tu alma y no amarías a Krum ni por acasualidad...

- NO! ENTIÉNDELO, MÉTETELO EN LA CABEZA!!!! A Ron lo he dejado atrás y ahora la desición está tomada, ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, viajaré, ya está todo listo.

-Claro que puedes dar marcha trás!!!!!!!!!!!

-No! Harry!!! no puedo, lo tengo más que claro, no puedo arrepentirme!!!

-Puedes y lo sabes

-Pues no! no tengo idea de nada!!! ni siquiera sé con exactitud lo que está pasando, de que lo que esté haciendo es lo correcto o incorrecto, de si soy o no soy, pero el caso es que aquí estoy y no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Viajaré quieras o no, porque apesar de todo, me hace enormemente feliz- _pero fue entonces cuando no resistí más, y el mar en llamas de mi interir explotó y las lágrimas comenzaros a caer por mis ojos_.

-Y si eso te hace enormemente feliz ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿por qué lloras?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!

-Porque..

-Porque estás mintiendo!!!!! Dime Herm...- _pronunció ahora suavemente y tomando mi barbilla con su mano derecha- _¿qué sucedió? ¿qué te atormenta? ¿Por qué mentiste de esa manera aquella mañana? ¿Por qué nos quisiste hacer creer que Ron no fue más que un juego para tí? ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir haciéndolo?

-Cállate! Cállate! -_grité entre lágrimas_- qué no ves que me haces daño! me hace daño recordar esa mañana! todas las mentiras con las que él jugó conmigo. Y ahora en hacerme sentir culpable por algo que él empezó! solo que yo di vuelta las cartas...

-Pero... de qué hablas????

-No sigas, Harry!! ¿quieres? tú lo sabes perfectamente, tu eres su mejor amigo y sabes todo respecto a él, y tú fuiste quien insinuó y afirmó aquellas remotas sospechas, sospechas que nunca creí posibles pero al parecer si lo fueron y él luego lo afirmó declarando que no me amaba!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Qué sospechas?

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero!!!! lo descubrí todo!!!!... Ahora lo siento mucho, pero Víktor me debe estar esperando...

- Pero, Herm, yo...

-NO!!! Por favor no.... tienes razón, me voy porque quiero escapar de esa mañana y de él, porque quiero dejarlo en el pasado ya que no he podido borarlo de mi cabeza, quiero continuar con mi vida, seguir como si nada hubiese pasado y trasformarlo en solo un capítulo de mi vida, porque quiero olvidar sus recuerdos, sus mentiras y sobre todo a él...

-¿Qué mentiras...?

- No seas cínico!!! Y ahora discúlpame, pero debo irme...

-Pero...

-Adiós...- _y con una mirada inundada por las lágrimas, me despedí de él y salí corriendo para perderme entre la multitud de gente consentrada en sus propios asuntos, mientras yo era ahogaba por el llanto..._

**HOLAS!!!!**

**Como están? Disculpen la demora, el tiempo no me alcanzaba PERO! aquí estoy... UY!!!!!! que ancias de conocer su opinión sobre este capi!!! por favor escríbanme que quiero tener noticias suyas...**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por todor. Muy muy muy happy por sus reviews.**

**Los quiere. **

**CaM!**

**RESPUESTAS REVIEWS!!!!**

_Algida_** jupy!!! q bueno que te guste me fic! me pone muy contenta, ajalá te haya gustado este capi y continúes leyendo...**

**Besos **

**CaM!**

_Amps 14_** Amigui!!!! yo también te extrañé muchito!! Gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras, fueron un gran consuelo. Me alegra que me sigas leyendo y que te sigan gustando mis capis, espero que este apisodio haya corrido con la misma suerte. Ancío tu opinión. Ahora te mostré la situación narrada desde el pundo de la chica, ya que ron no es el único que sufre. Pobrecitos ambos. Las cosas que tienen que vivir... y aveces esas cosas suceden en nuestra ralidad, tu sabes, que dos personas se quieren pero por sircunstancias de la vida no puedan estar juntas... Pero ahora... qué pasará con la parejita? lo precenciaremos más adelante, que estés muy muy bien.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**CaMi**

**PD: sorry, te copié en lo de ordenar las respuestas de los reviews por alfabeto, espero que no te moleste.**

_Betato dean Thomas:_** Tato!!!! Amigo!!! cómo estás? hace tiempo que no he tenido noticias tuyas, ojalá que nos pongamos en contacto y nos juntemos un día de estos...**

**He aquí continuado mi fic y mira! me llegaron muchos reviews!! esoy muy feliz por eso!!! po cierto... tu fic está re bueno, me encanta, y no lo digo porque seas mi amigo y blabla´lá, si no porque de evrdad así lo siento, yo no tego la imaginación que tu tienes, tu creatividad es lo máximo y hay que sacarle mucho jugo a eso. yo te había escrito un review genial!!! demacido top... pero se me borro!!!! y me piqué y no pude reescribirlo ( pero bueno, ojalá actualices pronto y que te vaya muy muy bien...**

**Gracias por lo que me escribiste en tu review!!! muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado mi capi, y espero que on este no te decepcione, creo q no está muy bueno, pero hice todo lo que pude...**

**Bueno, muchos besos y abrazos**

**Te quiere**

**CaM! CoLussi**

_Black Mermaid:_** Holas!!! ¿Cómo estás?Actualicé lo más rápido que pude!! lamento que no haya sido antes, pero deberdad que no pude... Uy! en este capi dejé muchas cositas, como los verdaderos sentimientos de Herm, el por qué de la companía de Krum, la conversación Herm/Harry y bueno... algo de la verdad ha sido destapada, ALGO... pero ahora habrá que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para ver que sucede...**

**Muchos besos... feliz año y ojalá tener más noticias tuyas. Nos vemos**

**CaM! Blau und Himmel**

_Gaby Weasley:_** Hello!, Que bueno que te gustó mi historia, eso me hace muy feliz.... Como habrás notado, no solo Ron es el que está sufriendo, se necesitan dos para bailar el tango, el problema es que se entrometió un tercero y una cuarta.**

**CaM!**

_Hytare:_** Amigiu!!!Por fin he actualizado, siento la tardanza, pero al fin y al cabo aquí estoy. Perdona por el anterior capi: muy corto, lo sé, pero ahora éste es algo más largito, aunque cuando lo leí se me hizo corto P**

**Me encanta que me escribas, y mucho más saber que te guste mi fic ... Por lo que me dijiste de tu amiga y de que suelen comentar mi fic... jejejeje, me dió mucha risa, porque yo hago lo mismo con un amigo, por lo que me hizo sentir muy especial P**

**Besos, cuídate.**

**CaMi**

_Karla 19:_** Hola!!!! muchisisisísimas gracias por tu review!!! me puso muy feliz saber que alguien más leía mi fic y que a ún más, le gustase. Siento la tardansa pero por fin he actualizado y espero que haya sido de tu agrado... **

**Besos y muchas grax. **

**CaM!**

_Lucy-Masl:** ¡Hello! ¿**_**Qué tal este capítulo? Gracias por tu review y perdona la demora, pero al fin y al cabo ya terminé y bueno, ahora seguiré escribiendo para el próximo... **

**Cuídate**

**CaMila**

_Pauly Granger:_** Herm es muy inteligente y astuta, pero aveces las situaciones juegan en contra, donde muchas cosas indican lo contrario y la vida da un giro de 360º sin que uno pueda detenerce a insepcionar y sercionarse de las cosas, ya que apesar de ser tan inteligente uno nunca sabe por donde nos podrá sorprender la vida y dejarnos sin palabras... (espero que se haya entendido el punto)**

**Muchas gracias por escribir y bueno, ojalá que este capi me haya quedado bien y te haya gustado.**

**Se despide**

**CaMi**

_Sarah-Keyko:_** Lo siento!!! lo siento muchisisisisísimo!!!! sé que me pediste una actualización rápida porque después no podrías seguir leyendo, pero te juro que no pude hacerlo antes, esto ha sido lo más rápido que he podido actualizar, ojalá que hayas podido leer mi capi, que también me intriga conocer tu opinión.**

**CaMIla**

_Vale Weasley:_** Holas!!! Pobre de Ron y Herm no¿? pero que le voy a hacer, así son las reglas del juego, aveces esos mal entendidos suelen suceder en la vida real, pero ahí veremos como se arreglan, si es que se arreglan... **

**Besos**

**CaM!**

**PD: DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, ES QUE ESTOY SIN WORD**


	20. Capítulo Nº 20 Hermine

**Hermione: **

Tú sabes a qué me refiero! lo descubrí todo!... Ahora lo siento mucho, pero Víktor me debe estar esperando...

Pero, Herm, yo... - _se excusó Harry_

NO! Por favor no... Tienes razón, me voy porque quiero escapar de esa mañana y de él, porque quiero dejarlo en el pasado ya que no he podido borrarlo de mi cabeza, quiero continuar con mi vida, seguir como si nada hubiese sucedido y trasformarlo en solo un capítulo de mi existencia, porque quiero olvidar sus recuerdos, sus mentiras y sobre todo a él...

¿Qué mentiras...?

No seas cínico! Y ahora discúlpame, pero debo irme...

Pero...

Adiós...- _y con una mirada inundada por las lágrimas, me despedí de él y salí corriendo para perderme entre la multitud de gente concentrada en sus propios asuntos, mientras yo era ahogaba por el llanto..._

Caminaba sin destinos entres sollozos bajo un caluroso día de verano, rodeado de flores y sonrisas cuando yo me desvanecía.

Había dejado las calles del mundo mágico, ahora me encontraba en terrenos _muggles_, situada sobre el césped de un parque, acosado de árboles y matorrales floridos, con colores alegres y brillantes por doquier; lo que me hizo sentir aún más triste. Había andado a ciegas con las palabras de Harry en la cabeza, que obstruían cualquier otro pensamiento; caminé por una ruta oscura, con un tumulto de susurros en mis oídos, y gotas saladas rozaban mis mejillas, hasta que un estruendoso ruido me hizo volver a la realidad y terminé encontrándome allí, en un parque _muggle_, con niños riendo y jugando, escandalizando el aire; parejas acurrucadas a ras de altos árboles; y ancianos conversando junto a la ternura de aquel verde; todos parecían felices, tan alegres como envueltos por un oxígeno dulce que los hiciese sonreír...

Miraba aquel lugar cada vez más borroso, pero solo eran mis ojos, que se encontraban empapados, limpié un tanto las lágrimas para poder ver mejor a mi alrededor. Parecía el flotar de una pluma, suave y lento, moviéndose al compás del viento. Me sentía fuera de lugar, yo no formaba parte de ese rompecabezas, sino de otro, más bien lo apacaba con mi tristeza que embellecerlo con alegría. Poseía los ojos marcados por la pena, escurridizas lágrimas caminaban por mis mejillas, las cuales ya casi estaban impregnadas en mi piel, pero así aún, no deseaba limpiarlas, no deseaba hacer como si no hubiese llorado, como si no estuviese sufriendo, como si no me estuviese consumiendo dentro de la pena, no quiero volver a fingir una nueva sonrisa, no más, ya no podría seguir así, estaba cansada, agotada, el cuerpo me respondía con torpeza, y las noches me derrumbaban, no podía seguir con la mentira... necesitaba detener el paso del tiempo, y volver a comenzar, cansada de ésta vida recta, de que mi alma se pudra y perdure sin sentido... necesito llenar mi vacío... necesito continuar, salir de los restos y encontrarme bien, encontrar serenidad para poder vivir y no sufrir más...

Seguí caminando, pero ahora muy lentamente, sintiendo como mis pies se hundían en el césped y el roce del viento contra mi cuerpo. Los sonidos se habían alejado, ahora eran tan escasos como un murmullo. Cesé de llorar. Entonces me detuve, le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, todos aquellos pensamientos daban a un mismo punto, debía partir, y lo antes posible dejar Londres de una buena vez y trasformar a Ron en solo una memoria: Adelantar el viaje.

Observaba la grandiosidad del cielo, pero luego me cansé de buscarle fin alguno, por lo que fijé mi mirada a algún punto lejano... donde... donde divisé una conocida silueta, creí que era mi imaginación, así que sobé un tanto mis ojos, limpiándolos de algún posible espejismo, pero al volver a mirar comprobé que no era una ilusión, era tan solo él, perdido en un aire rosa y los ojos fijos entre las copas de los árboles.

Me vi paralizada, inmóvil, cubierta por una capa de cristal que no me permitía realizar movimientos, repleta de sentimientos y en retorno al llanto.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y apreté los puños ¿quería verlo¿De verdad lo quería hacer? No lo sabía, y tampoco lo supe cuando los volví a abrir, pero sí conocía el dolor que eso me causaba. Di media vuelta. No podía permanecer allí más tiempo, sus ojos son mi punto débil y si tan solo él descubriera mi mirada sobre él, me derrumbaría y caería al piso, por ello, cuando por fin mis músculos respondieron, di media vuelta y avancé. Avancé y avancé, de nuevo sin saber hacia donde iba, pero no podía encontrarme con él, no, eso no...

Muy concentrada en mis pasos, con la cabeza gacha y pronunciando las mismas palabras... "_no puedo encontrarme con él, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo..."_ caminaba sin cesar, pero solo hasta que alguien me detuvo colocando su mano sobre mi hombro. Durante un breve segundo -que me pareció eterno- sentí miedo, miedo a descubrir quien era la persona que se encontraba frente a mí y que había detenido mis pasos. Levanté el rostro, con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal y con la respiración mínima, me encontré con la mirada de Ginny. Nos quedamos fijas en la vista de la otra, hasta que ella pronunció la primera palabra.

Por favor no te vayas...- _su voz me hizo pisar la tierra y bajar de la nube de dudas, confusión e impresión en la que me encontraba, pero así dada la sorpresa, no entendí sus palabras._

Pero... de qué hablas- _dije con extrañeza_

Hablo de ti y Krum, de ti y un supuesto viaje por Europa, de ti y del rumor de que irás a Italia y no regresarás...

Por lo visto has hablado con Harry...-_pronuncié luego de comprender su intención_

Pues sí, y él me lo ha dicho todo... Herm, por favor cuéntame que sucedió esa mañana, que es ese secreto que te acosa y que tienes tan guardado que te hace daño.

¿Q-qué secreto¿No sé a que te refieres- _dije con un toque de inseguridad... _

Lo sabes y muy bien. Es el secreto que te está envenenando y te impide respirar, abrir los ojos y respirar; es ese secreto que un día me prometiste que me lo contarías, pero hasta el momento no lo has hecho, y ahora todo ha empeorado. Tú amabas a mi hermano y pondría las manos al fuego a que todavía lo amas, pero algo te impide admitirlo...

Yo... yo... yo no estoy ocultando nada, las cosas son como son, es solo eso...

Hermione! Tan solo mírate! Estás deshecha, estancada en un oscuro agujero, del cual no quieres salir. Cortaste toda comunicación conmigo y con Harry, te has aislado, aislado tanto que ahora piensas partir y dejar las cosas botadas, como nunca debieron ser.

No! Yo estoy bien, parto porque... porque...

Porque no lo estás, no estás nada de bien, pero viajar no cambiará las cosas, no detendrá el amor que le guardas a mi hermano, no te hará quererlo menos, no te hará escapar de tu pasado... ni de tu presente... Herm... por favor, no te sigas haciendo más daño, te prometo que todo estará bien... tan solo... tan solo...

No! Ginny, concíbelo! Me cuesta, me lastima, me lesiona pensar en ello, pensar en tu hermano y en todo lo que me hizo, y que yo no haga más que tenerlo en mi cabeza...

Pero qué es lo que sucedió? antes no pensabas así, antes te encantaba estar con Ron, con su compañía cerca, no soportabas no verlo y te hacía daño no tenerlo...

No quiero hablar de eso... no quiero mentir...

No tienes para qué mentir, soy tu amiga, no tienes para qué ocultarme las cosas, debes sacar lo que sientes, desahogarte, batallar contra ese no se qué que te bloquea la cabeza... desahógate... porque no hay otra manera para que ese dolor deje de arder, aunque sea un poquito, deja que la herida cicatrice, en vez de que te carcoma hasta decaer por la tristeza...

Ginny, por favor no sigas, no quiero pensar en nada respecto a Ron...

Pero Herm...

Por favor... No quiero seguir ahogándome, quiero liberarme, quiero partir y olvidar, que Ron sea solo cenizas, quiero olvidar... tan solo olvidar...

Pero no podrás! Lo quieres, lo necesitas, y de esa manera no hay poción alguna que te haga olvidar, porque el amor es más fuerte... aunque partas, aunque vayas al fin del mundo y te pierdas entre un desierto o una marea, él seguirá en tus pensamientos...

No, sé que podré olvidarlo, debo ser fuerte, soy fuerte...

Hermione¡Detente¡Para de engañarte! eres una mujer sabia, sabes que está mal lo que haces, saber que tarde o temprano te enfrentarás a él, sabes que de nada sirve escapar.

¡Permíteme formar una nueva vida, comenzar desde otro comienzo! eso es lo que quiero... el tiempo y estar lejos curará el pasado, el tiempo me protegerá del veneno, el tiempo es mi salvación, el tiempo es el remedio que busco…

Eso no es verdad! es tan solo una estupidez inventada por alguien consumido en sus miedos, o solo mírate, como ejemplo claro de los hechos, han pasado dos meses, dos largos meses, en los cuales has intentando protegerte bajo un desnutrido caparazón, pero una nube negra se ha posado sobre tu cabeza y te empapa de tristeza, posees los ojos rojos por el llanto, el cabello descuidado y convertido en un embrollo y vistes como si estuviésemos en invierno, abrigada hasta el cuello, a modo si viviésemos en pleno invierno, pero es un simple día de verano, es el frío de tu interior el que congela, el que te hiela, el que te mantiene oscura... el tiempo no ha curado nada, sino que te ha ido apagando... quizás junto a Ron puedas volver a la luz, puede que él traiga a la antigua Hermione, a la que nos ha abandonado y tanto extraño...

Eso no pasar�, no sucederá nunca... porque no quiero que él se me acerque, no quiero sentir su olor, no quiero sentir su piel, no quiero sentir sus ojos posados sobre los míos, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero porque me debilita, agota mis fuerzas, descarga mis energías, me consume y me hiere... él es el causal de mis penurias, de mis llantos, de mis angustias...

¿Ron?

Sí, Ron, Ronald Weasley, tu hermano. Me monopolizó, me mintió, me engañó, me manipuló, me hizo sentir amada, pero nunca lo fui, fue tan solo un travesura...

¿Ron¿Dices que él hizo eso?

Sí, Ginny! Ya lo escuchaste, tú lo debes saber, y hace mucho, así que no finjas.

Es que no entiendo... Ron te engañó... distes que él te engañó ¿Engañarte con qué?

No continúes¿quieres? Que no llegaremos a ningún lado si sigues así...

Así ¿cómo?

¡No, Ginny¡no más!

Hermione no comprendo de qué hablas.

¡Claro que sí!

¡Claro que no!

¡Claro que entiendes!

¡Te digo que no!

¡Está bien, está bien¡olvídalo!

Herm... ¿Qué sucede?

Nada, no sucede absolutamente nada.

�¿Entonces, qué te llevó a alejarte de esa manera¿A desmentir tus verdaderos sentimientos¿A querer hacer borrón y cuenta nueva¿A decir que Ron nunca te amó? Algo te sucedió, algo te ocurrió, eso lo tengo muy claro, porque tú no eres así, tú estarías preparándote persuasivamente para la universidad y no hacer como si el mundo valiese un bledo y partir a otro país a ras de la suerte; tú no hubieses cortado la comunicación con tus amigos así como así, sin causa aparente; tú no te ocultarías de las causas y te enfrentarías a lo que estuviese por delante; estarías feliz y campante y no aplastada bajo una confusa marea; y ante todo, estarías con mi hermano, feliz y alegre, con sus discusiones y palabrerías cursis, pero aún así estarían juntos, pero nunca, jamás, junto a Krum, triste y desconsolada... ¿qué te hizo cambiar las cosas¿Qué te hizo dejar a la persona que amas¿Qué te hizo mover las piezas del rompecabezas y crear algo totalmente erróneo? Y lo peor de todo es que ahora la única que sufre eres tú... No, no eres la única, porque Ron también lo está haciendo...

Te equivocas, él no está sufriendo

�¿Qué sabes tú acerca de eso¡No has interactuado con él en dos meses!

Simplemente lo sé, es obvio que no lo hace ¿Qué diferencia hay con que esté o no con él? Dime¿Qué diferencia hay? Él seguiría jugando conmigo, actuando como si me quisiese, realizando una invención. Él no estaría feliz a mi lado (más que como entretención), porque no signifiqué nada en su vida, porque fui su estúpido muñeco, alguien pasajero y sin importancia, pero a mí si me importó, yo de verdad lo amaba, de verdad lo quise, pero él no sentía lo mismo, nunca lo hizo, y a cambio manipuló esos sentimientos, y es por ello que no lo perdono, que lo odio...

¿Qué Ron jugó contigo¿que te utilizó¿De dónde sacas esos disparates!

¡Basta¡Dejemos nos de mentiras! por primera vez en dos meses estoy hablando con la verdad, pues ya no puedo más, y por favor dile a tu hermano que no insista, que no te ponga a ti y a Harry como intermediarios en una guerra que él comenzó.

Es que... ¿estamos hablando de lo mismo?

¡Sí, por Dios! no hace falta que finjas más, ya me he enterado de todo, no tienes por qué seguir encubriendo a Ron .

¿Encubrirlo en qué?

¡En que me engañó con todas las niñas de Hogwarts! o con las que pudo �¡Por favor¡vi las cartas! era su caligrafía, eran sus palabras, sus frases, no tengo duda de eso.

¿Qué cartas¿Las que el te escribió a ti?

Si como no. ¡No finjas más¡Para qué le sigues colaborando a tu hermano si yo ya lo sé todo¿Cuál es la gracia de que Ron y yo estemos juntos, eh¿Por qué tú y Harry se empeñan tanto en eso? Sobretodo sabiendo como es en verdad, Ronald Weasley un mujeriego, alguien que nunca me quiso, que quizás solo logró estimarme, pero aparte de eso solo fui su segunda opción, su pareja segura.

¿Qué... ?

¡Tú sabes, Ginn! Sabes que Ron le enviaba cartas de "amor" a una hilera de niñas, sabes que se fijaba en todas, sabes que fui su harapo, que nunca me tomó en serio, o quizás como el peón de un juego más de ajedrez. Pero no más, es cierto, lo quiero, demasiado, tanto que me destruye, pero no volveré con él, no sé por qué quieres nuestro reencuentro cuando el me abate con sus mentiras, no sé por qué quieren que lo perdone bajo tales circunstancias, pero yo no lo haré, no participaré en esa farsa.

¿Qué Cartas¿Qué farsa…?

Brown me las mostró, ella y sus amiga, y me hablaron de las intenciones de Ron, lo supe sin falta de coma, se perfectamente lo que sucedió, lo que hacía a mi espaldas, engañándome astutamente, me encontré ubicada en la palma de su mano, dentro de sus redes, pero ahora no permitiré que me atrape de nuevo. Por eso desmentí mis sentimientos hacia él, y dije que quería a otro, para que me dejara en paz, y no me volviese a buscar… ahora por favor díselo, dale esa satisfacción, la complacencia de saber que lo amé, que me enamoré de él de pies a cabeza, díselo, dale ese deleite, pero que me deje tranquila que no te transforme a ti y a Harry en sus interlocutores, por que yo no lo quiero ver nunca más…

�¿Que qué¿Qué te hicieron creer que Ron te engañó¡Son unas víboras¡Te mintieron¡Ron solo te quiso a ti, nunca, jamás a alguien más¡Él no sería capaz de algo semejante!

�¿Y cómo explicas las cartas! Conozco su caligrafía, conozco las palabras que suele emplear, eran sus cartas, las vi con mis propios ojos…

�¡Claro que eran sus cartas¡Pero él te las escribió a ti!

J�, si como no…

Eran para ti, soy testigo de eso, pero no llegaron a su destino, de algún modo fueron enviadas a Katherine Brown…

Si fuese así, si tú eras testigo de eso¿Por qué no me dijiste nada!

Es que, yo…

Y para colmo de "algúuuun modo" �¡Pig se equivocó de nombres! De equivocó de persona¡se confundió entre esa niña y yo! Eso es gráficamente imposible…

No sé que sucedió exactamente¿está bien? Pero sé que eran dirigidas hacia ti, y si quieres que te diga, tengo las leves sospechas de que Krum tuvo que ver en algo…

�¿Krum¡Él no mataría ni a una rata! Ron te lavó el cerebro, él es el único con tales pensamientos, en vez de admitir que me mintió que me engañó, le hecha la culpa a otro.

Hermione! Deja de cegarte los ojos! Ron te ama, no fue más que un complot contra él, ahora lo entiendo todo… Si lo vieras, lo deshecho que est�, tan acabado y consumido como tú, no piensa en otra cosa que no sea en ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar; su sonrisa se ha borrado… te extraña, y le duele creer que estás interesada en Krum, que todo el tiempo que estuviste junto a él no significó nada para ti. Ambos han sido marionetas de un engaño, por favor reacciona para que las cosas sean como deben ser…

Ginny¡Qué te sucede¡Por qué inventas esas cosas! Sabes que me hace daño… entonces…�¿Por qué lo haces!

�¡Es la verdad¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad¡Te mintieron, no puedes haber creído lo que te dijeron esas niñas!

Pues no te creo.

�¡Debes creerme! No te mientas a ti misma… es la verdad…

Pero no logro creerte, no lo entiendo no me cabe en la cabeza tus palabras, lo más probable es que lo hayas inventado, sí… eso… inventado, inventado…

�¡Hermione!

�¡No, Ginny¡No! Creí que éramos amigas, que podíamos confiar la una en la otra, pero tú solo ayudas a la comadreja de tu hermano, a escabullirse y continuar con las mentiras… Ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo…- _di media vuelta y comencé a caminar rápidamente para alejarme de ella…_

�¡No te sigas escondiendo¡No continúes engañándote¡No tengas miedo! Sabes que todo es cierto, sabes que te digo la verdad �¿A qué le temes-_ Escuché a lo lejos pero seguí caminando…_

Seguí caminando y caminando hasta llegar a mi apartamento. Ríos de lágrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas ¿Qué estaba sucediendo¿Podría ser posible?

Entré a mi habitación y me desplomé sobre la cama. Cerré los ojos.

¿Por qué Ginny dijo todo eso¿Por qué ella y Harry se empeñan en que vuelva con Ron¿Por qué si saben que eso no es bueno para mí? Saben que Ron no es una buena persona, saben que me mintió, que me hizo caer, que me aplastó contra el suelo, que me está haciendo cada vez más fría, que me cuesta sentir calor, que me cuesta pronunciar una sonrisa… entonces… ¿Por qué lo hacen? Se suponía que éramos amigos, y si es así¿Por qué quieren que esté con una persona como él?

Ahogo

Dolor

Sufrimientos

Cambios

Lágrimas

Asfixia

Miedo

Palabras

Amor

Sentimientos

Emociones

Tristeza

Soledad

Paz…

Por favor quiero sentir paz… quiero tan solo un poco de tranquilidad, no deseo seguir mirando el mundo con desprecio, no quiero aportar con más lágrimas hasta que mi cuerpo quede seco.

Deseo partir de cero… �¿Hasta cuando tendré que decírselos! Solo partir de nuevo… pero no puedo hacerlo cerca de Ron, así no puedo…

Su piel me quema, su olor me envenena, su presencia me destruye…

¿Por qué todo es tan difícil¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de otro¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo¿Por qué no hago más que recordarlo¿Por qué no puedo sajarlo de mis pensamientos¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Será que las palabras de Ginny tienen algo de razón y es por eso que no puedo dejar de amarlo?

-O-

**Holas! Siento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho la demora, pero estuve inundada de cosas por hacer y no me quedó tiempo para escribir, y bueno, luego me fui dos semanas de vacaciones donde tuve cero acceso al fic o algo que tuviese que ver con fanfiction, por lo que solo hoy he logrado actualizar, y bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado este chapter, espero sus comentarios con impaciencia.**

**No sé cuanto tarde en subir mi próximo chapter, quizás se demore un tanto por todas las ocupaciones que tengo por ahora.**

**Muchos Besos**

**Envíen REVIEWS por favor **

**CaM!**

**-Respuestas Reviews-**

Zelinair**: Holis! Que alegría que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por tu review y perdona la demora, pero ya he actualizado, ojalá que te haya gustado.**

Amsp14:** Hola amiguita! Que gusto volver a comunicarme contigo¿te ha gustado este chapter, deseo con ansias saber tu respuesta y que es lo que opinas… ¿Soy muy cruel¿Hago sufrir mucho a Ron y a Herm? Parece que sí. **

**Se acerca el final! Que triste! No quiero, no quiero, pero que se le va hacer, toda historia tiene que llegar a su fin, y bueno, así tendrá que suceder… **

**Pon fin ha salido a la luz la verdad, pero el problema ahora es que Herm no lo quiere reconocer, estaba tan embobada con la idea de que Ron la había engañado, tan consumida en aquellos pensamientos, que le es inverosímil ver lo contrario.**

… **Así como apenas tengo tiempo de escribir tampoco he tenido para leer tu fic, pues visité la página y me encontré con la sorpresa de tres nuevos capítulos! Y como sigo de ocupada, tampoco los he podido leer, cuando tenga tiempo lo hago…**

**Cariños…**

**CaMi Blau und Himmel **

Sarah-keyko:** Hello! Que bueno que sí has podido leer, ojalá que este capi también, espero noticias tuyas, y sobretodo tus comentarios sobre como ha sido este capi, no sé si estoy escribiendo muy bien, por lo que necesito alguna opinión, sería genial si me ayudases en eso .**

**Besitos**

**CaMi**

Algida:** Muchas gracias por escribir. Que alegría que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, espero que este también. Tengo una incógnita ¿Me quedó muy parecida la conversación Harry/Herm con Ginny/Herm? Duda que me asusta, ojalá que me la pueda responder. **

**CaM!**

Lucy-Masl:** Gracias por tu review y disculpa el retraso. Ojalá que te haya gustado este capi, me pondría muy contenta. Nuevamente gracias por escribir, es un gran halago.**

**Besos. CaMIla**

Karla19:** Perdona, perdona, perdona la demora, pero espero que haya valido la pena y te haya gustado este capi.**

**Cariños.**

**CaM!**

Hytare:** Hola amiguita! Uyyyyy! Me siento muy mal por haberte hecho esperar tanto. Quisiera con toda mi alma que te haya gustado este capi para que la tardanza no fuese en vano… Este capi no avanza mucho los hechos, pero si suceden cosas… ahora… si Herm partirá o no de Londres… no te lo puedo adelantar. Lamento decirte que no sé que tan vecina sea mi siguiente actualización, quizás sea más bien lejana que cercana, y ojalá que no me pierdas de leer, porque si la continuaré, así como he tardado con este capi, pero no faltaré, eso te lo prometo.**

**Un abrazo**

**CaM! Blau und Himmel**

ValeWeasley:** Holis! Siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por escribir, solo espero que después de tanto tiempo no descontinúes _"Solo Una Historia de Amor"_ . Y si no es así¡que dicha! Ahora me queda hacer ante sala y conocer si este chapter ha sido de tu agrado.**

**Besos.**

**CaM!**

Betato Dean Thomas:** Hola Tato! ****Que tal este capi! Decíme, decíme! Que es mucha sentencia para mi temer que no haya salido bien, quizás muy parecido al anterior, no lo sé, lo que más me interesa es que los lectores puedan sentir las emociones al leer cada palabra, si logran engancharse en toda frase, si te ha gustado y has resultado satisfecho. Por favor dime que para mí es muy importante tu opinión, TÚ opinión…**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**CaM! Colussi **


End file.
